


THE NEW BOY

by Springpeach



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT127, jaehyun - Fandom, jaeyong - Fandom, nctu, taeyong - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springpeach/pseuds/Springpeach
Summary: Taeyong is 19 years old boy, who move in Seoul with his parents. Everything is so new to him, new school, people, friends, places, professors.He decided to attend High school of Performing Arts for boys. How he will surive around all of the handsome and good looking boys? ;)





	1. SEOUL

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I move myself in the living room, well more like a room full of boxes. Maids and servants already pack all of the stuff. They all smiled at me when I enter and sit down on our big black sofa.

"Aren't you gonna move sofa and table too?" I asked.

Servants shake his head, and continue cleaning.

"Tae, finally you are awake! Come on lazy boy, help a little." Mom said.

I move myself to small closet where I had my collection of computer games and DVDs. I need to take all of them with myself.

Time quickly passed away, and it was already in the late afternoon when we finally put all of the stuff in the truck.

Then my dad came to me "Ready Tae?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered even if I was a bit scared.

I put my backpack into the car and sit on back seats. Mom and dad were talking about new business and new company building that my dad bought some weeks ago. I didn't want to talk about new city, because I was very satisfied with Busan. I had a lot of amazing friends, and I was the most popular boy in school, not to mention that I always get what I wanted since I was only child in my family. Mom and dad treat me like the real prince.

But now I don't know how things will go in new school. I always liked to dance and sing. My mom had searched some of the best high schools in Seoul, and in the end she and dad told me that ~ High school of Performing Arts for Boys ~ was the best decision for me. I agreed with them, since I always heard very positive comments about it. But something was on this school that I wasn't really used to. It was school that only boys attended.

In Busan boys and girls were always together, having classes together and ate lunch together. Well I guess Seoul will really be something new for me.

I was lost in my thinking when suddenly dad said "Tae, we bought big apartment in Gangnam."

"What?" I didn't have any idea what he is talking about.

"Dad said we bought apartment in Gangnam. Isn't this nice?" mom said while she gave me some papers, where were pictures of our new home.

Well I couldn't lie, it actually looked nice.

"That's nice dad." I said and look outside of the window.

It was already past midnight but we still didn't reach our finish, because traffic in South Korea was damn chaos!

"Tae, you will start on new school this Wednesday."

"What? But mom, that's too soon!"

It was Sunday, and I only had 2 days left.

"Come on, I'm sure it will be great." dad tried to cheer me up.

Whatever, I thought ...

We came in Seoul around 3 in the morning. And I didn't have any power left. The long road totally killed me. Mom showed me the way to my new room, I throw myself on it and fall asleep in the next few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up around 11 in the morning. Mom and dad were sitting on chairs on our balcony.

"Good morning sleepy head!" mom said when she notice me.

"Morning." I replied and took glass of chocolate milk.

I join my parents in the morning sunlight.to

"Wow!" I said when I saw our amazing view.

Our apartment was on the 20th floor, and it was extremely high. I could see almost everything. Right when I was trying to get my daily vitamin D I saw that on neighborhood balcony was boy. He was probably around the same age as me.

"Tae! Do you want to see your new school uniform?" mom asked, and I needed to turn my attention onto her.

"Yes." I said, and I think I sounded quite exited.

Maybe a way too much since my mom made bright smile and said "I knew you will like it here."

"So where it is?" I asked.

"You will get it tomorrow. The school called me early this morning and told me that you can go get it tomorrow morning."

"Get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Don't worry I will go with you, since we need to still sign some documents." Mom said, like it's not such a big deal.

Then I stood up and went into living room, I wanted to see the new rooms because I didn't have time to take a better look yet. Everything was so new! I heard mom was telling something about new clothes, and that the new fridge is still empty.

"We will go shopping." Dad suddenly said.

I always liked shopping, and I wanted to see some places before school starts, so I won't get lost once I officially start.

"Ok, cool! I will be ready in few minutes." I said and run to my room.

Few minutes means one hour or more for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shall we take a bus?" mom asked and dad agreed with her.

"That's great for you Taeyong." dad said and gently pat my back.

I always hated driving with buses, there were always too many people and no empty seats. But it was Sunday and many people stay at home, spending free time with family and friends.

"Let's sit here." I said and took a seat in the front part of the bus.

"Why here Tae, if there's a lot of empty spaces?"

"Why does even matter where we sit, we will came to our destination anyways." I said and dad gave up, he and mom choose seats next to me.

But there was reason, I didn't wanted to go the back. There were some boys who probably heard our conversation and now they probably think I'm small spoiled child I thought.

They were whispering something to each other, but they left on the next bus stop. One of them looked once again at me before joining his friends.

We came to shopping mall, and it was freaking huge!

I wanted to stop and go into shop for games, but mom said "No, Taeyong you need some new clothes."

And yeah I didn't protest, so I follow them.

After trying a lot of shirts and pants I finally choose some. Dad pay for everything, he gave me the bag.

"I think that you are big enough to carry it by yourself." he said and laugh.

"Thanks dad!" I smiled back, and we headed to small coffee shop.

This is how I spend my first day in Seoul, I saw many interesting places that I want to explore, and streets looked nice since there is full of small restaurants and shops.

I took refreshing shower when we got home.

"Please, choose what you will wear for tomorrow." mom said because she knew it took me too much time.

I put towel around my hips, and went to my bedroom. Well now it looked more like closet for clothes. Everywhere were shirts and pants, I wanted to make good expression on teachers, and in my ex school I was known as fashion icon. I always give my friends advices when they went on dates.

Right when I was about to move my towel, and put my boxers on, I saw the boy from before. He was sitting on the balcony just like this morning. Now he was looking into my room. I had big windows and he could see every single thing I was doing. I quickly grab the black curtains and hide his view.

Shit! He just saw me half naked. Is not like like that I'm fat, but I don't have any abs. My body is slim, tiny and pale. My bestfriend Taeil always said I just look like girl. Geez I thought, I already miss him!

I don't know how I will survive first day in new school.

a gift of Taeyong and Taeil being clumsy together ^^ lel 


	2. SCHOOL UNIFORM

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I was in the car with my mom. We were driving to my new high school, to take my school uniform and sign all the important papers. It was early in the morning, and many people were still at home, so we didn't have to wait in traffic jam.

"Here we are Tae." my mom said, and park the car.

Well school was damn big, even bigger than my old school in Busan. Some students were sitting in the big park that was in front but they didn't really pay attention to us.

"Is so big mom, I will get lost." I said while we start walking towards doors.

"Ah, come on Tae. Don't over react, I'm sure you will find someone who will show you around." she said.

We enter into big main hall, around the hall were pictures and arts that probably students here draw. We were searching for headmaster's office when random boy came to us.

"Excuse me,  but are you searching for something?" he asked.

My mom turn to him and said "Yes, can you please show us where is main school office?"

"Of course. Follow me." the boy said, and we follow him.

He was nice, if everyone on this school are like him, then I don't have to worry about nothing.

But was I wrong?

After all when we enter in elevator I take better look at him, and I recognize him. He was the boy that watched me from his balcony, our neighborhood.

"Main officies are on the 4th floor. You will need to wait till 8am so that school starts." boy said while we were standing in the elevator.

"Thank you." mom replied, not paying attention to him, she was checking if she took all the papers with her.

At this time boy was staring at me, more like checking me from feet to head. Was this smirk? What? Did he just smirked at me?

"Oh ... By the way, I'm Chittaphon, but you can call me Ten." he said to me and give me his hand.

"I'm Taeyong. Nice to meet you." I said back, and shake his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

Today was the day that new student will came to take first look at school, what I heard is that he came from Busan and that his family is extremely rich. I was expecting one bratty idiot who will talk about himself. But it looked like my imagination was wrong, in front of me was standing small skinny boy. He was shy, when I speak to him his cheeks became lightly pink, and all the time when we were next to each other he was staring straight into the floor. Well I couldn't lie, he had something that actually kind of attracked me, since I wasn't really interested in shy and not talktive persons. Sure, he was pretty too, but is he really boy? He is so damn pretty, that everyone could thought he is actually girl.

Oh Ten, what the heck are you thinking about? Of course he is a boy, this is high school for boys only. I wonder what my friends will think about him? Maybe we could have some fun in future with him. Since we are all known as Gangnam's best heartbreakers. We have so many fangirls and even fanboys who are crazy about us, and they got nose bleed every time they see us on streets.

Well well Ten, this school year is gonna be damn fun and exiting for you I said to myself.

"Here we are, go straight, and then turn on the left. Here are offices." I said.

"Thank you so much Ten." his mom said, and they both escaped the elevator.

"Glad I could help. See you on Wednesday Taeyong." I said behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

Why he knows when I will start? Did headmaster already told them everything about me? Oh dear, professors really can't shut up for once, can they?

"Tae, you can sit down on chair. Ten said we need to wait till 8." my mom said, and she walk up and down, I think she was nervous too.

So I did what she told me, I relax myself and I was looking out from one of the big glass windows that school had. Well their park seems nice, and they have gym hall too. I'm really curious how my classmates will look like. All they nerds? Hope I will find someone who have interested into the same things as me.

The schoolbell rang, and students who were before outside went into the building. Their classes started. Then old lady came to us, and show us the way to follow.

"Are you new student?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Well ... I'm Mrs. Kwang, I'm secretary and psychologist on this school. If you will have some problems, feel free to visit me anytime you want.. Err Lee Taeyong righ?" she said.

"Yes, and thank you." i said and bow to her. Like I said I want to make good expression on everyone.

"Please go into the room number 3, headmaster is already expecting you." she said

My mom knock on the door and deep "Come in" was heard.

"Welcome, Taeyong. I'm Mr. Siwon and I'm as you could guess headmaster on this school."

Wow, he wasn't young, but not this old neither, he was very manly since he had little beard.

"Hello." I answer.

"Oh, and you must be Mrs. Lee right?" he asked my mom.

"Yes that's right. It's pleasure to meet you. I bring all the papers like you said yesterday."

"Oh perfect, then we just need to sign everything, and you will official entered in our school. Ah and there's one more thing left." he said and pick up white plastic bag. "Here is your school uniform, I hope it will fit you since you are so tiny." he said and laugh a bit.

Then he and mom were talking about different things, you know that things that older people usually talks about.

"Taeyong, please sign here. Did you meet some boys yet?" Siwon asked, and give me pen.

While I was signing the papers I answer him "Yes, I did."

"He is a bit shy, and awkward with people, but I think he will catch up with everyone well." my mom said, she always helped in this situations.

"Oh no worries Taeyong, here are people very nice. You will be in the class 2nd C, and here is the mini map for you, so you won't get lost on Wednesday." Siwon said, and stand up.

"Thank you."

"So see you, and I hope you will fully enjoy on this school." he said and give me warm smile.

"Thank you once again Sir." I said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Siwon." my mom said and we were leaving his office.

"Goodbye." he said once again.

We were walking again on the schools halls, this time was full of boys. They had mini breaks, while they were waiting for their next classes. When I pass them, they were all looking at me whispering to each other. I knew this would happen, I was new boy that everyone want to know more about it.

In this big loud crowd I heard someone said "Damn his ass is fine."

Oh, he was so lucky that I was shy and that I didn't saw his face. I would give him hard slap on his face.

"See Tae, is nice here right? And Siwon seems like nice person, also this guy named Ten." my mom said while we sit down in the car.

"Yeah, whatever. Mommy do I really need to go?"

"Ah come on, it won't be this bad." she said and smile.

Oh, mom ... you could say this, if you would be in situation like me you probably won't be so cheerful I thought.

"But school uniform is nice, isn't it?" she said, and wanted to make conversation with me.

"Well it is. But why they have yellow color, I would prefer black." I said, in Busan we had black and grey colors. And now with this yellow one, I will look like parrot.

"Aigoo, Taeyong you would look cute in this."

"Exactly mom, I don't want to be called cute. Everyone says so, and some of them then thought I'm girl." I said.

"Ah, but Tae there's nothing wrong with that. Come on, everyone loved you in Busan I don't know why you think here would be so different." she said and like the real good mom, she give me warm hug.

When she hugged me, I felt so small like when I was little child. But I love her and dad they're the best parents in the whole universe.

 

 

 

We got home, and I quickly open the white bag with uniform inside. Like I said, it was yellow. Geez I really don't like this color.

"Dress it up Tae." mom said while cooking.

"Oh, alright."

I dress up, well shirt and jacket was still a little big for me, but it was fine.

"Come out." dad said.

"Please don't laugh." I answered while walking out of bathroom.

"Promise." they both said.

I came in living room, and both mom and dad looked at me then said "Ah, is nice Taeyong. You don't look ridiculous, you are just great."

"You thinks so?" I asked, because I really didn't believe them.

"Yes! I bet other guys would be jealous when they would see you." mom said and dad show me thumbs up what mean she agreed with her.

 

Jealous on me other? More like attracked to me, because of my sweet ass? I was thinking by myself, but then laugh a bit ...

Well maybe this school won't be so bad at last.

 

 

also some TaeTen gifs for you ;) *giggle*


	3. FIRST DAY

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

My morning alarm rang, I move my hand on small table next to my bed and check the time. 7:00am, one hour to go, and then probably the worst nightmare in my life. I wanted to pretend like I didn't hear alarm, or even better idea that I'm sick..

"Taeyong!! Are you awaken yet?" mom said and knock on my door.

No response ...

She came in room, and like usually sit down on the bed next to me.

"Taeyong, come on. I don't want that you are late for your first day."

"Just 5 more minutes mom." I replied.

"Ah, I told you to go sleep early. We will need to stop this bad habit of going sleep late ok?" she said.

"Yeah mom. But please just 5 minutes?"

"Aigoo.. Taeyong" she said and stand up, ready to leave.

This mean I can, she always give up in the end. Like I said best mom ever!

 

But 5 minutes weren't enough anyway, mom again came in room and told me to wake up, and this time I couldn't protest anymore.

I went into the bathroom, to take quick morning shower, and to dress up my super yellow parrot look a like school uniform.

"Are you done Taeyong, I want that you eat breakfast when is still hot." mom said in front of bathroom doors.

"Yeah mom, just let me to put my tie on, and then I'm done." I said, but actually I still didn't have idea how to put tie on.

"Need help?" mom ask, like she know I had struggles with it.

"Yeah, actually." I said, and come out of bathroom.

"Oh Taeyong... What have you done? Didn't I show you more then 100 times how you do it?" she asked, and tie it in one minute.

"You did mom, but that's because you are genius." I replied, and made her laugh.

"Ah you kiddo! Go eat now, go go!" she said and went to pick her stuff. Dad already leave, it was also his first time at new work.

I ate some bread with nutella and coffee. And then me and my mom leave the apartment.

"Taeyong, tomorrow you will go with bus, or will you ride the bike?" mom asked while we were driving in the car.

"What? I thought you gonna drive me every morning?" I was really surprised.

"Ahh, dummy.. Mom has a work to do too." she said and laugh.

"Then, I will take bus." I said.

 

After like 20 minutes of driving, we reach school's parking lot. From here, I will stay alone, and I will need to survive this 'hell' by myself.

"We are here. Are you ready?" mom asked.

"No, not really." I answer

"Ah, come on. You will have fun, and you can search for this guy Ten, to show you around." mom said and hug me for one last time.

"I will be fine on my own, see you later mom."

"I love you!" she screamed out of the window.

"Shh ... mom, more quietly, someone can hear you!" I said, and she laugh and wave.

I took one deep breathe more and headed to the school gates. There were already a lot of boys, and when I get closer to them, they move to the both sides, so everyone of them could have good and clear view on me.

"Damn, damn ... What an beautiful doll we have here?" someone said, but I didn't have power to turn back and look at boy face. I was so shy, my cheeks were probably red.

"I hear he is son of really really rich business man." other boy said.

"That's true, they move in one of the most expensive apartments in Gangnam. Ten told me so, he and Yuta are his neighbors." the third boy join interesting conversation about me.

So it was Ten, or this other guy called Yuta that watched me while I was changing my clothes in room?

Then someone came and all of the guys move even more to the sides, so the person could have empty road.

Who is he? Perhaps the king? I asked myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

"Wassap boys?" I greet the boys in front the gates.

They were all kind of scared of me, how not I was one of the most popular boys on this school besides my 4 other best friends. We were really like kings, like I said everyone loved us. But why are all of them staring at me with such an interest?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked chubby nerd who was standing near me.

"T-the new boy." he said, and show me the tiny boy who was standing near my crowd.

Oh so he came, the new boy. Taeyong, the beautiful small toy look a like boy. He was standing there alone, and he look at us before continuing walking. I made small smirk, damn ... He's way too cute to handle! Right when I had my small fantasy about Taeyong in my head, Hansol came to me.

"Good morning Ten." Hansol said, and like usually he was listening to his mp3 player not really paying attention to anyone.

"Hey, are you ready from today's test from Geography?" I asked. It was end of January and before winter holidays in February we had such a lot of tests to write.

"Of course I'm ready. Is super easy actually." he replied, and yeah he was the smartest in my group.

"Did you see Johnny yesterday? He wasn't in school for 3 days after all." I asked again, and I was already annoying Hansol I saw it from his expression on face, he didn't like to talk a lot. And even more then that he didn't like long answers.

"No, I didn't." was all that he said.

I kind of miss Johnny right now, he was the most cheerful and mood maker after all, not having him in our company was kind of boring.

"Guys!!" suddenly Yuta came from the corner and like always he went to Hansol first and gave him strong hug.

"Oh, hello." Hansol replied and hugged Yuta back.

"Ten! What's with you today? You look a bit of cut off? Can you hear me?" Yuta said and wave in front of my face.

"Of course I can here you stupid!" I said

"Hahaha.." was the only thing that Yuta left out from his mouth.

"Uh, let's go now." Hansol said, and start walking towards school, leaving us behind.

"Better to hurry up Ten, this man is not kidding." Yuta said to me, and run after our friend.

But still I was deep in my thoughts thinking about Taeyong, suddenly I didn't knew nothing about Geography.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

Oh right, I finally reach my classroom. The school is damn big, it feels like there are million of corridors and halls. I sit down on the seats near class.

"Hello, I'm Doyoung." the boy next to me said.

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Lee Taeyong." I said back, and shake his hand.

"So the new boy huh? I heard a lot of things about you, you're quite famous here you know? Even if this is your first day here." he said

"Uh-oh really? I'm that famous?" I asked, because I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you are. You are known as rich kid, and doll look a like." Doyoung replied.

"Ummm ...."

"Is the first time that boys are so interested in new student here. Haha, congratulations Taeyong." he smiled.

"Well, umm ... Thanks I guess."

"By the way, you won't write the test today since you are new right?" he asked.

"No, I won't. Headmaster said at that time I will wait for you guys outside."

"Oh right, want to join us in the lunch break?" he asked, and he was really sweet and kind.

"Us?" I slowly asked.

"Well, yeah me and few of my friends. They are all nice, no need to worry." he said.

"Ok, cool!" I said and smile back to him.

And in the next moment the professor came, and we slowly went into the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Too much cuteness >//< ♥ ♥ ♥

 


	4. ELEVATOR

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

We enter in classroom, it was really big and by it looks you could clearly see it was for Geography lessons. On the walls were pictures of famous buildings around the world, and a lot of maps and books about Earth. I went to the class the last, and professor close doors behind me.

"Hello students! And also fresh good morning, ready for today's test?" the professor brightly asked, most of the students still have their eyes shut, it was way too early in the morning for them to write test.

Then professor turn his attention on me, I was still standing in the corner near doors.

"Aren't you gonna sit down as well?" he asked me.

"I'm n-new here Sir." I answered.

"Oh sure, I almost forgot. I'm Kim Jongin your professor for Geography and also your main professor. If you have any questions, problems just search for me, okay?" he asked, and look at me with his brown eyes.

"Yes, thank you Sir."

"Would you please represent yourself to other students?" he said, and turn him face to others, they nod and agreed.

"O-oh right sure. Hello I'm Lee Taeyong, I move here from Busan. Please take good care of me." I said and bow to others, even if I really didn't need to.

"Nice, little one, nice!" professor said and pick the papers from his bag.

"You don't write test today right? You may leave the class now, and wait outside for your next lesson." professor also said, and start giving others their test.

Few of students rolled their eyes, when they saw the way professor communicate with me. He touched my back, and pat my hair, usually teachers doesn't do this. And others rolled their eyes because they didn't had any ideas what they should write down.

"T-then, I will wait outside. Thank you." I said and bow once again, and leave the Geography class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

Ahh, he's so cute. The way he talks is so sweet, and his voice is just like the sweetest melody to my ears. Right when I again had small fantasy about new boy in my head, professor Kim gave me the test.

"I hope you will at last get 50%!" he said, my grades in Geography were very low and poor.

"Uhh... I will try, somehow?" I replied, but even thought, I didn't really care. The most important thing for me right now was to get out of the class as soon as possibile. I want to spent the rest of the time with Taeyong.

"Haha, and you didn't study again!" Yuta said behind my back, already writing down the answers.

"Shut up, and show me your copy!"

"Why would I? Plus I just started, oh come on we learn about the Pacific ocean like 1 week ago, how could you forgot everything so quickly?" Yuta said.

"Or maybe he just didn't study." Hansol calmly said, not looking at us.

"Guys! Stay quiet! Or I will kick you out immediately." professor Kim said suddenly, standing next to my desk.

"Sorry." Yuta said.

Only about 15 pass, and I already finish my test. Oh right, my work here was done. I took my pencil case and throw it into backpack, then I stand up and headed out of the class. I left the test on professor's desk.

"Oho, you already done?" professor Kim, said before I close the doors.

"Yeah." I quickly replied, and shut the doors.

Now I just need to find him, this probably won't be hard since he don't know where to go. I wasn't mistaken, he was sitting on the chairs near class.

"What are you doing here cutie, all alone?" I asked, ready to flirt with him.

"I-I don't know where I'm supposed to go." he answered quietly, looking at his mini map he was holding in hands.

"Now I can be your personal guide. We have english class next, those are in the 5th floor." I said and took sit next to him, damn his scent is so sweet too.

"T-thanks, y-you are T-Ten right?" he politely asked, and damn he was so damn shy but this was something that attract me the most, also he is just soooooo innocent.

"Yes, I am. Don't be a shy cutie." I said and just randomly touch his shoulder. He move to the side a little, maybe he wasn't used to such quickly skin ship.

"So you are from Busan?"

"Yes."

"And you move here, because?"

"Dad found new business."

"Then, this mean he is really rich man." I said, since everyone around the school are talking about it.

"Well, yes." he replied.

"Awesome."

There was again long sound of silence.

"You must be extremly smart, that you finish test to quickly." he said

Aigoo, he catch me! I left almost all test empty, but this wasn't really important even if I fail again. The most important thing was that I had Taeyong next to me, smiling at him and looking his litle details. This was amazing, and his tiny body looks so huggable. I just want to kiss his pale cheeks, but I'm trying to hold myself a bit back. Like I don't want to attack him on his first day, and scare him away from me.

"Yes, the test was extremly easy and short." I replied, and bite my tongue. LIAR LIAR!!

"You are genius then, thehe." he giggle a little.

OMG!! Ten just hold yourself back please, oh noo there was again another problem. I suddenly became hard down there. Damn it Taeyong! Is all your fault, but he doesn't notice anything. And I was glad, holy lord thank you!

"Taeyongie, let's go... There are only 10 minutes left, let's move to 5th floor."

"O-ok." he said and follow me into the elevator.

Atmosphere here became even hotter. I open my buttons on jacket, and correct my tie.

"Is so hot here, or is just my thought?" I asked, and when I turn my attention onto boy, he was staring right into me, no let me correct myself. He was staring straight into my eyes. Ohhhh... I could get lost in his deep brown sparking eyes, he was really way too pretty to be real, and my little one thought the same since I had quite big bulge now.

"Is just fine." he replied, still staring at me.

"I-is something on my face?" I asked.

"Uh? Oh, no no.. Is nothing sorry, I was just deep in thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I said and move closer to him, I bet he could feel the bulge now because he looked down into my crotch.

"Just about school and you know usual stuff." he replied, a bit uncomfortable now.

"Yes? Ohhh..." I said while my bulge touch his hand.

"Mhmmm." he hummed.

Did this perhaps mean he likes it too? Well, let's take a try, at least I can have fun with this little one and he can be my toy without any problems.

"You are so freaking hot right now Taeyong, do you know that?" I said and put my hands around his small hips.

"W-well, t-thanks."

"And your lips are so pinky, just like the porcellan dolls one. You won't probably mind." I said, trying to calm my crazy hormones down.

"M-mind what?" he asked, unsure.

"If I try them, right now, right here." I said, and pull him closer.

Our lips press together in small kiss at first, but it wasn't enought for me, I want more of Taeyong. So I show my tongue into his now wet and hot mouth. Damn he was so delicious, he had taste like strawberry lollipop. Mmmmmm.... This was the best kiss I had in ages.

Then I pull away.

"W-what on the Earth you think you are doing?"

"Calm down boy, you obviously liked it too. You closed your eyes, and soft moans escaped from your mouth."

"Y-you.!"

"Is alright Taeyongie, I enjoyed it too."

We then reach the 5th floor, and Taeyong run straight into mans bathrooms. Oh this silly is so cute. But maybe this was his first kiss after all, if it was then I'm more then proud and glad, because damn I took virginity from his tiny pink lips.

When I was correcting my hair, other guys came upstairs as well. I can't wait to tell Hansol and Yuta what has just happened!

"Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and run to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TaeTen is cute ^^ *giggle* 

 

Also some TaeTen making out action ( ~~sorrynotsorry)~~


	5. LUNCH BREAK

**TEN P.O.V**

 

I came to Yuta and Hansol who just came upstairs. I need to tell them what happened is elevator few minutes ago, I bet they will be jealous on me.

"Stop screaming!" was the first thing that Hansol said, while I was running to them.

"Guys, guys.. Omg, you won't believe want I have done." I proudly said

"Tell us then already, stop talking bullshit, just the main thing please." Hansol rolled his eyes, damn this sassy man.

"I kiss him!!" I again said, even more proudly.

Yuta open his mouth "Kiss who?!"

"The new boy of course, Taeyong I kissed him."

"WHAT?!" they both yelled at the same time, now I knew I catch their attention

"Oh, holy jesus... What did you do this, you flirty ass?" Hansol said, and put his earphones on he didn't want to hear anything!

"Tell me more." Yuta said, he was totally different then our calmly Hansol

"Of course. What about we go eat today in restaurant near school, I will tell you all there?"

"Sure, sure! Ohh so exited!" Yuta happily clap his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I finally came to toilets and restrooms, ewww this jerk kissed me. And I thought he is friendly and not pervert minded, I was so wrong, he is seriously the most flirty person in the whole Seoul city probably.

I open cold water and catch some between my hands and wash my face.. Huh I need some refreshing moments, and I again put cold water on my face. Then doors open widely and random boy step inside. I looked so ugly now, my face completly wet and also my bangs.

"H-hey what happen to you? Why are you all wet?" the boy asked

"N-nothing, I just feel a bit hot, is okay."

"Are you sure? Maybe you got the fever, come I can accompany you to school doctor.

"N-No, don't need. I'm totally fine really, thanks for taking care and help anyway." I said and smile at other boy.

"Wait, wait! You are the new one right? Lee Taeyong if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, and you are?"

"I'm Jaehyun. Best friend of Doyoung and Winwin. Did you meet them yet?" the boy said, and I must confess he looked adorable while smiling.

"Yes, I meet Doyoung this morning, he invited me to join you guys in the lunch break."

"Then everything is already done, come with us. I'm sure you will enjoy your time." the boy said and with that he left the restrooms.

He was so nice, and his friend Doyoung too. I decided to join them, since I don't want to spent my time alone, and Ten can show up in any second if he will spot that I'm lonely and no one is around me. I took paper towel and dry my face, took my backpack and left the restrooms as well.

At this second our professor open the doors and we went into classroom. I didn't know where to sit down, because all of the students already took all seats. I didn't try to find a free chair next to others, I just sit down in the front row, where nobody didn't want to sit.

"Professor Henry Lau, can I sit next to new student so he won't be lonely, is his first day." Jaehyun suddenly asked.

"Oh, of course you can. Jaehyun you are so nice." Professor replied, and he looked really friendly and stuff more like my main professor Jongin.

"Thank you so much." Jaehyun said, and took his stuff, ready to move himself next to me when I looked back I saw Ten stopped him.

"Hey want is going on in your mind?" Ten asked him, now very serious. Giving Jaehyun deadly look.

"What? Just to company him, I'm his friend and as far as I know I can sit next to whoever I want ok?" Jaehyun said, and remove Ten hand.

He was so brave to speak to Ten, every since he has kissed me I'm afraid of him, after all this was my very first kiss and it wasn't romantic at all.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind." Jaehyun asked when he sit down next to me.

"No, no of course not. I'm very happy." I said and smiled.

Ten behind us, was all mad and red like a bull. Probably giving us the most deadly looks ever, but I didn't dare to look back.

 

"Ok class, as you already know we have new student here Lee Taeyong from Busan. I'm Henry Lau, your english professor. Hope we will get along well." Henry said.

"Thank you." I quietly replied, but smile back. He was seriously the most kind professor I have ever meet.

The class pass quickly, and here was so long waited lunch.

"Let's go." I said to Jaehyun and stand up.

"Sure, can you just go with me to lockers? I need to take my jacket." Jaehyun said

"Of course, I still need to find mine, I wasn't there yet."

"Then come, I text Doyoung and others to wait for us in school cafeteria." Jaehyun said, and suddenly hold my hand.

"L-Let's go." I said, and we started to walk hand in hand. Other boys around start to look at us with big surprised eyes.

 

"Here are lockers. What number do you got?" Jaehyun asked, and let go of my hand.

"I think is number 127."

"Woah, is next to Johnny Seo. He is absent for 3 days now, probably pretending that he is sick, just that he doesn't have to write tests. He is in Ten's group." Jaehyun said and show me, where my locker is.

"Thank you." I replied and open the locker. Inside was small piece of paper. I took the paper in my hand, and quickly look what is written on it.

"I'M WATCHING YOU LITTLE ONE!" was written, with very terrible letters, this person who wrote it have the worst handwriting ever.

"I'm done, let's join others now." Jaehyun said, and throw paper in the trash near lockers and lock it behind me.

"Yes."

We reach the Cafeteria, and it was my first time begin there. It was nice, not this big but very familiar and nice. We step inside, and from far we could see Doyoung waving his hand. We started walk towards him.

"Finally you are here." Doyoung said, and show us to sit down on empty seats next to their table.

"Taeyong, this is Winwin and Mark. Mark is new, is his first year." Doyoung said.

"Hey I'm Winwin and I'm coming from China." the boy on the left said, but before he could even finish the other just started to speak.

"And I'm Mark Lee, I lived in Canada before, but we move here last year. Nice to know you, ohh and you are really doll look a like, just like others said."

"T-thanks. I'm Taeyong, nice to know you too." at first our meething was a bit awkward, but when we started to talk about random things we all loved, it became relaxing and I was glad I found so quickly people who liked to have me in their company. When we finish eating we slowly went to school again, we had only 4 classes left and then we will be done.

 

Time pass away quickly, and went the school rang for the last time, this day students start to run out of the classrooms and school like crazy.

"See you tomorrow Taeyong." Doyoung said, and left.

"Bye."

I need to hurry and catch the first bus, I don't want to meet Ten.

"Are you going home by bus?" Jaehyun asked

"Yes."

"Which street?"

"Gangnam" I replied

"I leave just two streets away from Gangnam, I go on the same bus."

And this meant we will go together, and I feel like Jaehyun wanted to protect me from others. When we came into the bus, he immediately sit down next to me.

After 30 minutes of driving, bus stopped at my street.

"See you tomorrow Taeyongie." Jaehyun said and smile.

"Bye bye." and then the bus doors closed

 

I survived my first day, but for some reasons it wasn't so perfect. It would be just fine, if Ten won't ruin everything in the elevator. I won't to quickly forgot, and just pretend like nothing has happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehyun having the feels for Taeyongie ;) Ayee!! ~~~

 

Those are just too adorable >//< *le dies*


	6. COFFEE SHOP

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Jaehyun really looks like a nice guy. We go on the same bus, since he live just few streets away from me. And he is the kindest person I've ever meet. On our way back home he told me a lot about himself and his life, he lives here in South Korea with mother and little sister. Dad works in Europe and he visits them just few times in the year usually when there are holidays. Jaehyun told me that his work is to protect his little sister and mother. His family isn't rich as mine, but from what he told me they were just simply family who is very close to each other. He also told me to visit his house sometimes, and I'm really curious to see how it looks like.

When I got into apartment mom was already at home, reading daily newspaper on the sofa.

"Hi mom, I'm home!" I said while taking off my shoes.

"Hello honey, did you have a good time?"

"W-well ... I meet a friend who lives near, we will go together in school every morning." I didn't tell her the story about elevator.

"That's amazing, I'm proud on you! I knew you gonna make friends easily."

"Is not that easy mom, some of them look at me like I fall from Mars and others just talk gossips."

"That's so normal Taeyong, you are new after all ... They want to know more about you." mom said, she really thinks like is just easy simply thing.

"I'm gonna do homework."

"Ok cool, when you finish ... Will you go out with me? I'm meething my friend at café."

Oh ... Damn mom, why would I go to listen woman talk, probably I have some more cool things to do I thought for myself.

"Mom, I was about to go on Skype later. To talk with Taeil."

"Ah come on ... it will be fine, she will bring her son too!  And if I'm not mistaken he is visiting the same school as you."

Omg?! Is it Ten, this insane guy who kiss people in elevators? I hope is not, other way I'm gonna run away!

"Oh come on Taeyong! Don't be such a grumpy, they lived in America for 14 years, he knows English very well, he can maybe tutor and teach you, since you have problems with it." mom said and put her newspaper down on small table in the middle of living room, she knew we gonna argue about this. Just like we argue about every little damn thing!

"No need to. We already find a teacher few weeks ago, remember?" I said, we really did hire a teacher.

"But if you two became friends, lessons will be free. And you two could even hang out." mom keep talking and didn't want to give up.

"Ah ... mom you are talking like money would be such an problem."

"Ah, just do homework! And when you finish dress up in something classic."

"U-uh mom ... Ok, I will be going with you, sorry to make you angry." I apologize

"Just go! Quickly we don't have all day left!" and she was happy now, she has won.

 

I need to go with her, to meet unknown woman with her son, they are American who probably speak zero Korean! I was done with homework quite fast, and I dress up in the pair of blue skinny jeans, white hoodie and black converse shoes.

"I'm done."

"Taeyong! Do you really need to wear those damn hoodies? Like you don't have some more rich shirts?"

"I like those the best, is not like we gonna meet president Obama." I tried to make mom laugh, but she just looked annoyed.

"Let's just go. Bring my car keys, they are on the kitchen court."

"Yes mom." and in the next moment we were walking to our car, we didn't talk.

Mom was correcting her lipstick and hair, and I just put my earphones in, I want just sound of music and not any bothering while we are driving to meet 'strangers'.

"Taeyong, remove those already! Let's talk, we promised to not use earphones while we are in the car!!"

Oh holy ... She really was annoyed, I hope her coffee will make feel her better ... after all is not like I want to get in fight!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We came in one of the most luxury coffee shops in the whole Gangnam. Mom corrected her hair one more time, she really wanted to look perfect. Maybe there won't be woman after all, what if she lied? Maybe there will be a man? My mind was suddenly in shock ...

"Oh here they are Taeyong. Let's go behind the table number 9." mom said, and she was so exited.

I follow her behind, asking myself different things like where did she meet them and why? Does this woman perhaps work in the same company as my mom?

"Mrs. Lee, hello we are over here!" unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke to us in perfect korean.

"Ooo hi!" my mom said so loud, she almost, believe me yelled.

"I'm so happy to meet you. Please sit down."

"Wow ... What a nice table you rent, I'm so happy to start work with you."

AHA, so business partners!

My mom was some kind of fashion designer, she design and produce bags and shoes. She had quite large company in Busan. And some of her things ended on Seoul's Fashion Week. I was proud on mom, she really have talent for those, and she wants to buy small office and start work here in Seoul, where opportunity is even bigger. And maybe this American woman will kind of help her or what?

"Aha, I see you bring your son with you as well." woman suddenly cut my mind off, and I froze on my seat.

"Yes, of course! After I heard you gonna bring Johnny, I talk with him and he agreed to come with me. He needs some new and intelligent friends. Hehe." my mom just basically talked nonsense, because hell no I didn't agreed! And who said this Johnny guy is intelligent? But his name is familiar to me, I think I heard of it, not a long time ago.

I tried to re-call my memories back, and then I get it. When me and Jaehyun were searching for my locker in school, Jaehyun told me I have locker next to Johnny. And my mom said this guy is visiting the same school as me, so that means he is Ten's friend! Holy ... another flirty man!

"Then let me introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Seo, but you can just call me mom, I like this nickname the most, haha. " the lady said and smile at me. She then touch her son's arm and he speak up.

"And I'm Johnny. Nice to know you." the boy said, and his voice sounded deep and well sexy.

"I'm Taeyong. Nice to meet you." I said and bow my head in the sign of respect, my mom told me how to greet new people. And I'm doing it like that, since I started to visit primary school.

"Nice to meet you Taeyong, oh what a cute little boy you are. Just like your mom told. I'm very, very happy to see you." Mrs. Seo said and pat my back, geez mom again talked about me like I'm her plushie toy.

"Let's order coffee now, I will just go with one big cappuccino, what about you guys?" Mrs. Seo asked

"Me too, with cream on it. What about you Taeyong?" mom asked

"Hmm.."

"I want caramel macchiato." Johnny said, before I even open my mouth.

"So?" mom asked once again.

"Iced americano please."

"Ok, I will call waiter. Johnny what if you guys go a bit out before, when coffee arrives we will call for you two?" Mrs. Seo told her son

I just hope he won't agreed with idea, I didn't want to stay alone with him so suddenly.

"Perfect." Johnny said, look straight into my eyes, and lick his lips.

I needed to follow him without protesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

So this is the boy, who move from Busan. I know about everything already, Ten told me.. After searching his name on facebook I found out his profile. And then I lied to my mom telling I'm feeling sick. I didn't want to meet Taeyong so soon! But after I found out my mom will work with his, I get an idea to join them on coffee. And Taeyong's mom obviously bring her son along. Now after we went out to wait for coffee, is my turn. I want Taeyong to be mine, and only mine!

Yuta told me that this selfish ass Ten already kiss him! Damn... but after all when Taeyong will be mine, I will show him the whole new world about love!

"So.. the new boy huh? You like the school?" I asked

"Y-yes, is nice but really big. You can get lost easily."

"True that, once I couldn't find out the escape from library."

"Ohh, in the school is library?" he asked confused

"Yes it is. Didn't boys show you yet? I also really big..."

"No, they didn't show me anything really interesting.. B-but I would love to see this, I love to read." he said and when he was exited he was so damn cute.

"Me too, I have read so many books already that I don't even count anymore." it was all lies, what I have told him.

"Really? I just finished reading Harry Potter novels.. and now I'm looking for something new, and more cool."

"I can help you, we can hang out in school library, or even better I have private library in my house. There are million books in, I would be glad if you will visit me." and I got him in the trap.

"Really, you have got it? In your own house? I don't have anything really... just few books." he answered, but he was all amazed.

We really have got the big library in our house. My dad was a written, and that's why. Since I was little I didn't like reading books, I just liked to play with my cars inside, but like always I was too loud and dad kicked me out.

"Yes, you really can come anytime you want. Here is my adress." I give him a piece of paper.

"Thank you, thank you." and he sounded like little child, who just got the candy.

I want him more then anything, this time was real... The truth is I'm in love and my crush is Taeyong, and nobody can't change this.

Right after I want to say one more thing to him, the waiter came to us and call us inside.

"Did you guys have good time? What did you talked about?" my mom asked, curious as always.

"Yes, I invited Taeyong to our house, he loves to read, I invite him to library."

"Ooo, this would be awesome! This winter holidays me and dad will go back to Chicago, to pick up some stuff and so on... Taeyong can sleep over, you two would have the whole house for yourselfs." my mom said, and my eyes were sparkling now.

Me and Taeyong, alone in my house, at night.. Doing every little thing that we want. I turn my head into Mrs. Lee direction, and she was smiling.

"Oh dear.. Johnny you are so nice, I'm sure Taeyong will love it here. Of course he will visit you." and when Mrs. Lee said this I knew my plan will work.

Taeyong just sit there looking now shy, his cheeks pinky .. Maybe he imagined something? ;)

 

 

 

 

AYEE!! Johnny Seo in tha house ^_^

Look how small Taeyongie looks next to him ~ <3 I ship them a lot actually!


	7. WINTER HOLIDAYS START

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Today I went to school, even if I didn't want to face Ten, I hate him so much now he had kiss Taeyong before me. Such an flirty ass who thinks he is the best at everything, there he goes.

"Ayoo Johnny! Long time no see.." he yelled and walk towards me. This jerk just acts like he missed me, liar.

"Hey." I greet him back.

"You were sick for this past days? You won't know how boring everything was, because you weren't here. And you miss such a lot of things." With that he probably meant that I miss his kiss with Taeyong.

"I wasn't sick.. plus I already know everything Hansol told me."

"You weren't then what? Why you didn't came?" he still wanted to know the answer and is better if I answer right away or he will nag and annoying me even more.

"Just didn't feel like going to school." was my answer.

"What? Was it because we wrote Geography test right?"

"Nope, I still have better grades then you, you should be the one to worry Chittaphon." and I left him in front the school doors.

 

Today was the last school day before winter holidays, and I was so exited because hell yeah Taeyong gonna sleep over my house for some days. I came in front the class and nerdy Doyoung was already there, reading books like usually is not like I bullied him, sometimes he was pretty cool guy who gave me copy of his homework.

"Doyoung! Is Taeyong here already?" I asked, hoping he would say the answer I wanted to hear.

"Yes. Jaehyun went to show him the way to library. He wasn't there yet." I was so happy when Doyoung finished his sentence, my baby was here I run straight into library, I need to be there before Ten.

 

I enter into the library, and open the doors widely.

"Please, silence!" the lady behind the computer said.

"Sorry." I said, and went to find Taeyong between shelfs. He was in the section of comics, Jaehyun was standing very near him and when Taeyong was choosing books and comment how great they are, Jaehyun just smiled at him and couldn't remove his eyes ...

Yes he was probably into Taeyong too, because hey who wasn't?

"Taeyong hi" I said when I came next to them.

"Hey Johnny! You were right, the library is really big.." he said and he gave me high five.

Jaehyun now move to the side, he was always scared of me, for him I was his enemy.

"I-I'm going now Taeyongie. If you will be in any problems call me ok?" he said and gave me dissgusted look.

"Ok thanks Jaehyun. I will be right back." Taeyong said and turn his attention again onto books.

"So.. you like comics I guess."

"I do. But other then that I love reading mangas." He brightly said holding one of Spider Man comics.

"Really? I like them too.. I have some at my home."

"Really? D-do you perhaps have Black Butler?" he asked, his eyes full of hope ...

"I do."

His eyes now became shiny, and sparkling. He sure was happy.

"Johnny, you are the best! I can't wait to visit you." Taeyong said and jump into my hug.

He wasn't really used to quickly skinship, but with me he was different.. He probably heard a lot of bad stuff about me, but he wasn't scared like others. Just the other way he liked me, he is exited because we gonna spend our free time together.. And the most important, he is hugging me right now.

"Hey.." I said, but Taeyong didn't move he was still holding his hands around my vaist.

"The classes are about to start. Let's go, after school we can go on hot chocolate and cupcakes." I said and then he looked me straight into my eyes.

"Sweet. Deal!" See you after school in front the gym hall. Bye!" he said and put book on place where it was before, he leave the library

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Johnny is amazing! I'm really happy he is my friend, and right now I'm glad mom took me with her on this coffee meething. And I'm going to spend 4 days in his home. I already went shopping and bought some new DVDs to watch, my mom said it would be nice if I give Johnny present since is my first day visiting his house. I had totally hard time because I didn't know what kind of things he likes, at the end I just agreed to choose some sweets, and home made rice cakes that my mother often made when she doesn't have a lot of work to do. I know is simply gift, but is made and bought with full heart. Wait heart? Do I perhaps fell for Johnny? Is this my first time that I get really in love? I wasn't really in relationships before I just had you know different crushs, but they were much older and I was as always shy ... So they didn't have interested in me, other that this they didn't even noticed that I exist.

I came and join other classmates, sadly Johnny wasn't in same class as me. What a pitty!

"Did he talked with you? Since when are you two friends?" Was just some of the stuffs that Doyoung started to ask when I returned.

"He did, we meet each other trought our parents, they are business partners." I answered, with pride actually.

I probably hurt Doyoung a bit, his parents weren't rich and they didn't have enought money to pay for Doyoung's education. They had send him to live with his grandparents who had more money, and they were working in Incheon. Actually far away from their son, and they wasn't in contact for a lot of time. Doyoung didn't really talked about that, once when we had lunch Mark mention to me. And now when I was talking how I meet Johnny I probably hurted him.

But what could I do? Me and Johnny were rich kids, on different level then him, and Jaehyun too. You couldn't change that, end of story.

"Oh..." was the only thing that Doyoung left out, but did he had wet eyes? I'm sure I was small tears.. or maybe just dust fell in his eyes?

Jaehyun just moved out of my sight, and he was keeping distance for the whole day. Even in the lunch break he barely speak, Doyoung was focused on his small sandwich that grandmother prepared. Winwin was talking with his chinese friend Kun via skype. Just Mark was talking to me about some Canadian basketball team, which I didn't really know, but this was better then all the silence.

"Well guys I'm done with lunch. I'm going back." I said when I finished my noodles with chicken.

"Bye." Doyoung said, his gaze looked empty, and he was holding his small sandwich to his mouth, but he didn't opened them. What have I done? Why did I hurt him, was it my mistake?

"See you in school." Winwin said, but then turn his attention again onto the phonescreen.

When guys came back from school cafeteria they didn't change. But luckily this really tiring and depressing hours went away quite quickly, and here they were... A long waited winter's holidays!

Like I promised Johnny before, I waited for him in front the school's gym.. When Ten and his two other friends pass by.

"Taeyongie, want to join us.. We are going in the bar, drink few drinks to celebrate the holidays." Ten asked

"No thanks. I'm waiting for someone." I replied

"For who?" the other, his name is Yuta asked

"Is secret." I answered because I wanted to keep Johnny and mine good friendship as privacy.

"Waah, so mysterious babe... I like this side of you." Ten said, just wanted probably to have some action when his friend pull him by his backpack, and lead him along the road.

After 5 minutes pass, Johnny was there.. His beautiful smile on his face as usually.

"Ready TY?" he asked, and wow he just gave me new nickname, I like it!

"Yep." I said and normally, like we know each other for 1000 years, I hold his hand.

 

 

 

 

TY TRACK ;) sending kisses for y'all sweethearts ♥

 

 

let me know in the comments down below what you think!!

 

 


	8. SWEET HOT CHOCOLATE

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Like I promised him, after school we went on hot chocolate and cupcakes. I found out Taeyong likes sweet treats a lot, and he himself is a little muffin.

I was really surprised when he gave me his hand and wanted that I give him mine, I didn't want to make him sad so of course we hold each others hands now. And we looked like a nice couple, many people who passed by us on the streets were watching us and some of the ladies giggled. I think their yaoi feels were hitting them hard.

We reach the small coffee shop, my friend was owner and we get the free drinks.

"Hey Johnny! Long time no see~ how you doin' in school?" my friend Sehun asked.

"Oh just fine. Having winter break right now."

He then noticed Taeyong standing next to me and still holding onto my hand..

"Who is this little cutie?" Sehun asked.

"He is my schoolmate and friend, Lee Taeyong." I said and wink, Sehun knew that Taeyong means more to me then just a friend.

"Please take a table, your drinks will be ready soon." Sehun also said and turn on his heels.

 

He was older then me for 4 years, Sehun didn't liked school, so he left and made his parents extremly mad. His dreams were always to work in pub or restaurant. So he made his own coffee shop and well I must say he was quite successful. Many people were there, enjoying their free time some of them just came and take coffee to go. But Sehun was popular among them, and they liked him. After all he finally found a proper that fits him. Once he tried to work in China as shop assistent just because he liked some Chinese boy. The shop where he worked fired him next week, since his chinese language skills were zero, totally broken.

 

"I like it here, is so cute and it have such family feels." Taeyong said and choose seat next to window.

"Yes, Sehun is the best at this!"

"D-Do you two know each other?" Taeyong asked and he sounded jealous.

Wait him jealous? Ohh so cute, he doesn't want to share me with others.

"Yes I do know him.. We are not that close, he once worked as exchange student in my mom's office."

"Ohh..." was all that Taeyong left out.

We were sitting now in silence, when Sehun bratty as he always was came.

"Fresh choco cupcakes, and hot chocolate for young couple behind table 4." He said and grab attention of everyone who were sitting around us.

"Sehun shut up!" I said, wanted him to quickly stop. But Taeyong just smile and giggle there I think he loved the attention he was getting.

"Come on, let's give them a round of applause." and people of course followed and did what Sehun said.

Ah, what an jerky idiot!

When we were done with eating and drinking we decided to go first at Taeyong's apartment to pick his stuff. We took bus, and Taeyong's head was resting on my shoulders now. He was such cute fluffy ball, I want to hug him and hide from bad people around.

"Here is my house." Taeyong proudly said and unlock the doors.

His apartment was nice, not to mention it was big too and luxury. They really have a lot of money.

"Sit down.. I will be ready soon!" Taeyong show me the way to sit down on sofa and run into his bedroom.

"Okay."

"And relax, feel like it's your own home." Taeyong added.

"Hehe, sure no problem."

Taeyong was seriously so beautiful and friendly I couldn't resist his charm. After like 10 minutes he was back, he had his black backpack in one hand and big plush teddy bear in other. Why does he have to do this? I can't calm down my feels. I really want us to become something more then just a friends.

"Let's go! I send my mother text, and she and dad said they agree I can stay with you for Christmas too. So you won't be alone."

"Perfect.. but you know, you really don't have to do all this. I can be alone, and you can spend your time with family." I said to Taeyong and pat his head.

"Noo... is fine Johnny, we will just need to eat Christmas lunch with them. That's all." He replied and hug me.

He want me. Maybe he loves me too? I got goosebumps when I think of it. But now I didn't want to protest, after all I'm gonna spend Christmas with Taeyong too.

 

Then we left his apartment and we took a bus again to my place. I saw Ten inside the supermarket that was near.

Hah!! Bastard!! See who have Taeyong now? He is MINE!!!!!!

Ten maybe saw us, or he pretended he didn't. I don't know because he turned on the right side and left. Hahaha Johnny you won!!

"I'm exited to see your house Johnny."

"It is really nice, I'm sure you gonna love it there. Also I told the cook to make strawberry pudding for us, is your favourite right?" I asked

"Y-Yea it is. But how do you know?" Taeyong was surprised.

"Magic." I whisper and give him soft kiss on cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

Today I saw Johnny on his way back home probably with boy who looked like Taeyong from far. I don't know if this is really him? Why would Taeyong hang out with him, Johnny is nothing compered to me. If I find out he tried to do something before me, I will find Taeyongie and it won't ended nice. I left the supermarket without buying anything, the lady just look weirdly at me, and some of the old ladies gave me judging look.

I didn't cared for any single thing on the world right now, I just wanted to quickly came home and relax. Arghh.. I will need to call some friends over, I need to relax and left stress out. What should I do? Visit night club with friends? Damn yes .. this always works ..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

We came in front of Johnny's house, and it was so big. I always wanted to have a house when I will live on my own, my parents liked apartments more.

"Here we are TY." Johnny said, and press the door bell.

"I thought we gonna be alone?" I curiously asked.

"Oh no worry. We gonna be alone, just the maid is today here. And tomorrow morning she will also go on her holidays."

The nice middle aged lady came downstairs and open the door for us.

"Hello boys, I was waiting for you. Come in, is cold outside."

"Thank you." Johnny nicely answer her, and shake her hand. She was like the mom to us, she treat us the best pudding I have ever eaten in my whole life.

"Mom left money in her bedroom, you know the code right?" maid told Johnny, and he once again shake his head in answer.

Now when she move back to kitchen, Johnny was ready to give me house tour.

 

"Here is kitchen and dinning room, and on the left in living room and toilet for guests. Then if you turn on the right there is storage for food and clothing room for guests also. In the end of the corridor is relaxing room, actually room with game machines that I play when friends hang out here, I will show you in details later. And upstairs on the left are bedrooms and two bathrooms for me and my parents. On the right are 4 guest rooms and another 2 bathrooms. Oh and under the stairs there are doors, which lead into the library and dad's office. For now I think this will be all." Johnny said, and he looked damn funny when he was talking and waving with his hands at the same time.

"Are you laughting Taetae?" Johnny suddenly said, and made sexy gaze.

"N-no.. totally not." I replied but I couldn't hide my smile.

"What is it? Something on my face?"

"No.. is just that you are handsome. That's all." I replied and then he also left out a laugh.

"You can leave your stuff here."

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Well.. you can choose whatever room you want." he said and throw himself on sofa.

"Really? This means I can choose your room as well?" I playfully asked, and throw myself on top of him.

 

 


	9. MY HOUSE

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Taeyong jumped on top of me, why? Does he want to play huh?

"Uhh... baby..." I breathed out.

When I said this Taeyong looked away, he was shy to being called with such nicknames. But he is baby actually, I didn't know even that he is lying on me he was that light and skinny.

"Uh?" Taeyong looked again at me, when his cheeks weren't red anymore.

"How much is your weight?"

"Am I really that f-fat?" he asked scared.

"No, no Taeyongie. You are so light that I don't even feel you are on me. I will sure need to feed you delicious meals." I said and put warm blanket on both of us.

"I-I have 57kg... but if this is too much for you, I can go workout Johnny." He grabbed my hair and started to play with it.

"What? Ohh.. come on let's go make fried chicken, you need to eat to stay healthy Taeyong." I said and he hug me even tighter.

"Ok I will eat. Please make me your chicken and oh, I want some kimchi too. Please."

"Haha of course, come on."

And he jumped on my back now, he loves to be carried around. What an adorable child!

"Your kitchen is really big. But can you actually cook?" Taeyong asked and sit down behind kitchen counter.

"Dummy.. of course I can, mom show me, I have some basic skills don't worry I'm sure you gonna love the food." I answer him and pick up the knife. But I need some vegetables to make kimchi.

"Taeyongie.. can you go grab some vegetables I think we run out of it."

"Sure. But where is grocery market, I don't know this area of Seoul." He confusedly asked.

"Hmmm... I know, tell maid to go with you. I don't want you to get lost."

"Ummm right... if she doesn't mind." he said and pick up his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Johnny really didn't lie when he said he got big house. Why I keep thinking about him, about us, being together as something more?  That means I'm falling for him.. Johnny Seo is my crush!

"Mrs. Maid!" I politely called for the lady that open the door for us before.

"Uh?" she answer back, she was cleaning the dust on cupboards.

"Can you go with me to grocery shop please."

"Sure young man.. just let me grab my bag." and I waited for her, I like her she is friendly and she treats Johnny like he is her own son.

"Let's go!" she said and we went outside.

It was already quite dark outside, and what I could saw it started preapering for the rain. The sky was extremly grey.

"Better to hurry, I don't want to get wet." maid said and she really started to walk faster. I almost need to run after her.

Maybe she was old but still fast and in great condition.

"Here it is." she said after 10 minutes.

I didn't knew what should I choose. So I take all of my favourite vegetables that I eat.

"Wow you choose a lot, you just need cabbage for kimchi you know?" Maid said, I don't know if she was happy with my shopping.

"I know, but later I will make french salad for Johnny. I'm good at it." I replied her.

"If you say so.. now do you need anything else?"

"No not really." And in the next moment we already pay for food and headed back to Johnny's house.

When we were in the middle of road it started to rain. At first it was kinda alright, but then it started to be more and more heavy.

"I told you to hurry up." maid said now she was angry.

"I'm so sorry, that's not my fault."

But luckily we were in front the familiar doors again.

 

Hmmm... What a nice smell, I love fried chicken!

"Mmm, Johnny that smells amazing." I said and put plastic bags on table.

"You think so baby?" He asked again giving me his sexy gaze.

"Sure, 100% sure." And I sit down again, I love to watch him cook. It's so simple but nice and relaxing.

"Ohoh.. Taeyongie you really bought a lot, I think we don't need for next two weeks." Johnny said when he open the bags.

"I'm sorry, but I will make something for you also. Something that my cousin show me how to do." I happily smiled at him.

"Really? I'm curious what is it." Johnny said and started cutting the cabbage. He was so focused on the kimchi he didn't pay attention to me at all.

 

I was jealous at kimchi right now? Omg Taeyong what weird idiot you are, is just freaking food you gonna eat later. Now please act properly again!

I was repeating such things in my mind, but often when I'm talking to myself I said out loud the words that others don't really need to hear.

"No matter what Taeyong, he is gonna be yours." I just said this out loud.

Johnny stopped cutting the cabbage and he look into my eyes. Oh dear, he just heard it! What if he thinks I like Ten and some of his friends?

"What was this?" he asked a bit confused but he made proud smirk on his face.

"Me... uh-uh, hard to explain actually. Oh please just pretend like you didn't hear it Johnny." I hide my face with hands.

"Don't be shy baby.. You really can tell me everything! I'm love doctor." and he came closer to me, I could feel his body press to mine. The feeling was so great that I became a bit too exited. I couldn't control my hormones, but after all I'm grown boy is quite normal.

"Someone is exited huh?" Johnny asked and pull me closer.

"Don't get me wrong. This is all wrong." I wave with my hands around like crazy chicken.

Mhm.. baby no matter what I can't believe you now, you are lying. You have the bulge!" he pointed on my pants.

I quickly hide it with my hands and look into the floor, what a shame! Why always you Taeyong, why?

"Well.. I don't want you to think that I'm pervert. Because I like you a lot baby." Johnny said, after all nothing weird won't happen between us.. for now..

But he kissed me anyway. He is amazing kisser, omg his lips are soft but rough at the same time.

"Umm.. You taste like strawberry." he groan between our kiss. I couldn't said anything. For me now was heaven, I was too busy to leave pleasure on Johnny's lips. But of course all boys wants even more, he wanted to enter into my mouth. At first I protest and fight back, but Johnny was dominant one and he easily won.

Ohhh holy... that feels soo soo good! I'm losing my mind, I'm being taken to my limit.

"Uh, more.. please Johnny." I moan and Johnny made my wish come true.. I was exploring his hot and wet mouth.. He put me on the sofa that was near and lay on me. We probably would start to undress each other if there...

 

"Boys!! Oh my lord! Please act properly!" it was the lovely maid who just destroy this moment.

"Ummmm.. Yes?" Johnny look at her, he was feeling shy awkward.

"Just want to tell that I'm leaving now. Have nice night, and please use a condom at least." this made my face turn even more red that it was already.

"Sure, haha.. have nice winter holidays." and now we were alone again.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said, and helped me to stand up.

"Is fine, I enjoy it a lot."

"There's gonna be more later maybe." he replied.

"Maybe?"

"Yep.. my house, my rules." he said and laugh, I knew he was kidding and he liked the kiss too!

"Let's finish our food now." I suggested.

"I think we need to start to make chicken all over again, the previous just burned! Your fault Taeyongie." Johnny laught even harder.

 

 

I'm shipping Johnyong too much this days. ~~guyspleaseforgiveme~~ :)

 


	10. PHONE CALL

**TEN P.O.V**

 

Every since holidays started I didn't see Taeyong. On the last day of school I asked him if he wants to join us in bar, but he didn't accpeted. Even more he said he is waiting for someone! Is he perhaps dating? What? I need to find him, where did he go?

This morning I saw his mom on the balcony and his dad in parking lot in front the apartment but there weren't any sights of Taeyong. I should ask his parents they will probably tell me. Hmmm... Right when I was in skate park waiting for Hansol, Jaehyun passed by.

"Jaehyun wait!" I yelled but he didn't pay any attention, after all yes, he hates me.

"Jaehyun! I need to ask something..."

"If it is about Taeyong you can just go away, because I don't know anything." and before I could even say a word, he already run away.

What happened to him? Is Taeyong sick?

 

"Ten, uh.. why we need to meet in skate park? Is so damn cold, it will probably snow soon." was the first thing Hansol said when he reach our destination.

"Hyung, because there aren't many people."

"Are you scared of them now or what?" Hansol comment.

"I'm not.. did Yuta perhaps call you?"

"Yes he did. He said is damn pretty in Osaka. He gonna stay for new year also."

"B-But I thought we gonna celebrate new year in club like we do every year."

"Looks like this year is gonna be different." Hansol winked and sit down on wood bench.

I didn't liked the idea of celebrating somewhere else. Yuta went in Osaka to his other family members with mom and dad. And Hansol probably won't go with me out. We should call Johnny! After all he dissapeared too!

"And what are your plans then?" I asked

"Huh? You meant for Christmas?" Hansol asked back.

"That also and new year celebrating?"

"Well.. for Christmas I'm going back to Busan, and I will stay there for like 4 days." Hansol said brightly, he was happy because he is going to visit his hometown. He was from Busan and lived there, until he began to dream of performing on stage as singer or musican.

"You gonna leave me alone too?" I panic

"Aishh.. Ten seriously? Won't you go back to Thailand?"

Yeah I was from Thailand, born in Bangkok. I also move in Korea to make my dreams come true.

"I don't know. Maybe I will stay in Korea and after some time went there. Dad didn't say anything yet."

"Then.. let's call Johnny and ask if he is free." Hansol suggested.

"Maybe he won't pick up, but we still can try." I said and press his number on my phone screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Uh.. What jerk is calling now? Me and Taeyong were resting after dinner, we were on the sofa under big warm blanket and Taeyong's head was resting on my chest. He looked so magical and his eyes are so beautiful even when they are closed. I took my phone and looked at the name. Ohh, is damn Chittaphon!

"Uhh, wassap?" I said when I pick up.

"Johnny, I'm happy that you answer me. I was worried that something happened to you." He was talking nonsenses like always.

"I'm just fine. Why you called anyway?"

"I was wondering if we can spend Christmas or new year together. You know in the club in Hongdae. Picking up girls and boys."

I almost throw up, thinking that for the last 3 years my Christmas was just normal day in my life, and I was spending it drunk in club with Ten and Yuta next to me, Hansol always just judged us and drink his cherry juice.

But now Christmas became very important for me, it was the day that you should spend with your love ones. I look down at Taeyong. I can't hurt that beautiful creature, he means the whole ocean and galaxy to me.

 

"You still there Johnny?" Ten called for me.

"Yes.. uhh listen, I can't.. I'm busy for the whole holidays, gonna help parents and so on."

"But my mom saw yours yesterday on the airport heading to America."

Shit I forgot his mom works as secretary in one of the offices.

"Ummmm... yes you are right actually."

"So you will go in Chicago too?" Ten wanted to know all.

"No, why would I?"

"So we can spend it together. What if I come to your house?" Ten give crazy suggestion right now, there's no any way he can visit me.

He can't find out me and Taeyong are together. He don't have to know all this! Even if I was bad person sometimes, I didn't lie. Not even to my friends or enemy.

"So Johnny?" Ten repeat the question again.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled and Taeyong opened his eyes.

"Mm.. what's the matter?" He asked sleepy.

"Shh.. is nothing, you can go back to sleep." I answer him but at the same time I forgot I was still on the phone.

"Are you not alone Johnny Seo?" Ten asked now, he was angry.

"You know, my little cousin came over.. and I really can't hang out with you." I hate Ten so much, why he have to control my life?

"Are you sure you are not hiding something from me? You know we are good friends, you can tell me everything."

And I also hate when Ten talks, he is my bestfriend.

"No, I don't hide anything. Why would I?"

"Because maybe you want to have something for yourself that I also like?" I was quiet now, he thinks that I'm with Taeyong, what else could he also like?

"Hah? Are you crazy?" I said at last.

"Ok fine.. but can you do just one favour for me?"

What could this favour be? To stop fighting for Taeyong and let him be the best? Screw you Ten, hah, no thanks.. This will never happen..

"Uh, what do you want?"

"If you see Taeyong somewhere please call me, I have something to do, that we didn't finished yet. Thanks." and with that he ended the call.

I was confused, what he and Taeyong did before? Having sex? I need to ask him, I know Taeyong is shy to talk out loud about 18+ reated things.

"Taeyongie! Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Why not?" He cutely jumped on me. Sitting on my tummy now.

"Is there someone on the school you don't like?"

"How you mean that?" He didn't understand the question.

"You know someone that you really hate, and that you are scared of him?"

"T-there is someone actually." He said now and look straight into my eyes.

"Yea? Who?"

He took heavy and deep breathe before he left out "Ten". I expected this to happen!

"Why?" I asked but I already knew he kissed him.

"He kissed me and said he wants even more." Taeyong started to shake now because of sudden fear. It was really hard for him to trust people.

"And I didn't liked it. I don't like that I'm forced into sudden skin ship and it was my first kiss." He leaned closer to me.

"Is alright Taeyongie. He won't do it again. I'm here now, if any of bad boys will do something to you, I'm gonna punch them all, alright?"

"Yes. You know why I'm not scared of you Johnny? Because you are so different from others, I don't know but even if you are in Ten's group you didn't want to hurt me and use me for your own pleasure. I have a feeling that you give me time, you respect me and I know we are such good friends now." He kissed me on forehead.

He was so cute, and few tears fall on his pale cheeks. I hugged him tightly. He needs my support, I need to be there for him. Even if this means I won't be bad boy anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

After I ended phone call with him, I didn't speak up. I have big feeling Johnny is not alone, and he is not with cousin. Isn't interesting both he and Taeyong dissapeared at the same time? Ah Johnny Seo, too bad for you, because you can't hide forever! I'm gonna find out your secret sooner or later.

"So, what did he said?" Hansol said when there was too much silence.

"That he is with cousin. Liar!!" I screamed, people who walked by give me confused looks, one old man even told me to shut up.

"And why is he liar because of this? He can be with whoever he wants."

"No Hansol no!! You don't understand.. He is probably with Taeyong, he probably knows where Taeyong is."

"Calm down Ten.. maybe they are friends."

"No! They can't be, I need to find Jaehyun and other Taeyong's friends. I need to ask them about Johnyong, I need to know all."

"Oh dear lord, you look like insane animal. Why are you like that? I'm honestly scared of you, stop it." Hansol said, and move two maters away from me.

"Shup up hyung, for you is alright! You have Yuta, and you don't have to be afraid you won't get fuck with him."

"H-hey, is not like this." I hit his weak spot, Hansol didn't liked to talk out loud about his private sexual life.

"It is. You think nobody didn't hear you, when you two had fun in school's changing rooms?"

"Ten please stop it, it's embarrassing." Hansol hide his face with scarf.

"Hahahaha."

"Don't laugh.. I will catch you in awkward situation too! We will see if you will laugh like idiot."

"Haha, you know I love you a lot hyung." and we went back home, because Hansol was right it started to snow... First snow this winter...

 

 

 

 


	11. FIRST WINTER SNOW

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

I wake up in my warm bed, I didn't want to get up yet, so I stayed under blankets for a while. Suddenly I heard noises coming from other room where Taeyong was staying. He run to my room and opened doors widely.

"Wake up!" Taeyong screamed and jump on bed.

"Huh? Why suddenly so exited Tae?" I sleepily asked and wanted to pull him into hug but he escaped.

"Johnny!! Is snowing!!!" Taeyong yell into my ear, that I almost became deaf.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Can you believe it, and tomorrow is Christmas. My wish was that this year we will have at least some snow. See? Santa Claus is real, he send me a lot of snow." Taeyong happily jumped up and down on bed.

I couldn't help but smile at his reactions. He was so damn cute when he was exited like small kid.

"Then what if we go and make breakfast for Tae?" I asked him and stand up.

"Yes. I want cookies and milk." Taeyong happily followed me downstairs.

 

When I was dressed up I warm up some milk for Taeyong and bake fresh cookies with chocolate chip. Taeyong really loves chocolate sweets and treats. That's why everyone call him Cookie Monster!

"Here you go, eat well." I said and put plate in front of him.

"Wooohoo! You put so much chocolate in, I'm gonna enjoy this a lot."

"I'm glad baby." I press quickly kiss on his head.

"Won't you also eat here with me?"

"I will. Just different thing, I don't like drinking milk. I prefer coffee and bread." I said and took knife to cut the slice of bread.

"Right." Taeyong replied with full mouth.

Around his lips was chocolate, but it looked like he didn't care at all. He was still eating, I wanted to clean the chocolate away. Should I give him napkin? Ah no, I should kiss him and then lick the chocolate away.

"Is something on my face?" Taeyong suddenly asked, he probably catch me starring at him.

"No just you know, you are dirty around lips."

"Ah that, hehe.." Taeyong giggle and lick his lips.

Damn it! Taeyong I should be the one to do this. Not you!

"Ok, I'm done." Taeyong said with full mouth, almost unable to talk.

"Please finish the food properly, I don't want you to choke." I said and continue eating my breakfast.

Taeyong went into the changing room and he put gloves and beanie hat on.

"I'm going out." he said.

 

What? I thought me and him gonna be together for every second. Did he just wanted to change the plan suddenly?

"Wait!! Where are you going?"

"I can't really tell you, but I'm gonna get you Christmas gift." he smiled and pick up his backpack.

"U-uh, but please don't stay out for too long is cold."

"Of course. I will comeback soon ok? Later we need to build our snowman." he cutely giggle and open the door.

I had bad feelings about this honestly, because I have no idea where is he going exactly. What if he meet Ten on the street? What if someone kidnap him? Hmm.. I should follow him to make sure he is safe. But Taeyong already run away into snowy day. Maybe he just wanted to escape from me, but he left all of his stuff here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Ah, Johnny is way too over protective! I know he is worried that Ten will attack me. But I'm fast runner, Ten probably won't catch me. I was walking down along the streets when I saw Mark. Ohh, I didn't see him for such a long of time, but who is this boy next to him?

"Mark!" I said and wave, he noticed me and came closer.

"Hyung, hey! Where have you been this days? Last day of school you just disappear." Mark said and pout.

"I'm staying over my friends house, but I needed to go out today and pick some Christmas gifts."

"Just say you are staying at Johnny's house.. Is ok, I don't mind anyway." Mark said.

"Umm, what are you doing here... guys?" I asked and looked at the boy next to Mark. He shyly looked down when attention was on him. He was around the same age as Mark.

"Aigoo hyung, I forgot! This is Haechan, my well.. my bestfriend." When Mark said this his eyes sparkled. What if they were more then just best friends?

"Hey, I'm Haechan." the boy said, and smile to me.

"Taeyong." I replied, and also greet him with warm smile.

"Anyways, Ten has been searching for you since holidays started."

"Really? Ah, he is insane, why does he need me anyway?"

Mark shake his head in answer and then turn to Haechan.

"We are going now hyung! It was nice to talk with you." Mark said and tap my shoulder. Oh, he will just leave me like that, wait I need to ask him about other guys.

"Wait Mark!"

"Yes hyung?" he turn to me again.

"How are the others doing?" and Mark's face expression suddenly became sad and dark.

"WinWin went to China again, and he will stay there until his brother and dad don't finish all visa documents." Mark said

"But he will come back right?" I asked, I didn't want to lose him. WinWin show us how to do Chinese streaching and he was pretty funny too.

"Doyoung is in Incheon, visiting his parents after long time. And Jaehyun is working in gift shop over holidays. His mom went in Europe, but Jaehyun and his little sister stayed at home, since airplane tickets are really expensive. They miss you."

With the last sentence he touched my heart. Boys actually missed me, even if I was with their so called enemy.

"Which shop is Jaehyun in?" I asked, I need to see them because I miss them a lot too. And even if Johnny was amazing, nothing can't replace my real friends.

"He is in shop called Lovely Time. Just three streets away." Mark answer.

"Thank you so much Marky." I hugged him, and suddenly Haechan changed into panic state, he was jealous that someone is hugging his hyung.

"No problem hyung, have nice Christmas. I will call you so we can hang out ok? Enjoy, bye bye." Mark said, and Haechan also waved.

"Bye guys! Take care!"

 

I run into the city bus, and there was Hansol. He was sitting at the very back of bus but I think he noticed me because he shake his head in hello sign. I hope he won't tell Ten anything, please don't let Ten find out where I am. Hansol slowly move closer to me, and then he sit down next to me.

"Hey, I didn't represent myself yet, but you probably know my name right? I'm Hansol." he said

"H-Hello." I replied him back.

"So, you know Ten likes you very much right? And that he said he will found out where you live, or where are you hiding." this Hansol looked nice and calm, but he was scary as hell actually!

"Yes."

"But don't worry kid. I won't tell him that I meet here you on the bus alright? Be sure about this." then it was my time to leave, my bus stop. I quickly got up and run away from Hansol, he laugh behind me and winked. Will he really keep promise and don't tell Ten about this? I really hopes so.

 

I found the Lovely gift shop. From shop window I could see Jaehyun who helps customers to pick the right gifts and he also help to wrap in nice box or decorating paper. But even if he looked happy while smiling and talking with this people, I know this all is fake, is not right! I could feel, my heart feels so.

I enter into the shop, and take a long around first, since Jaehyun had a lot of work in this moment, and I didn't dare to bother him on his work! This job probably means a lot to him, because he get sometimes extra money from costumers who are really setisfited.

I was checking the small stuff and such things, when I feel person's breathe on my neck.

"Need help?" the person asked.

I turn slowly around and see him, always positive and cheerful Jaehyun. I jumped into the hug, and surprisingly he returned the hug back.

"I missed you."

"I did too honestly." he replied back, and we stay in hug for a while. Then he slowly pull away and take proper look of me.

"Oh you grew up." he jokingly said, since he was taller then me.

"Haha! And you get small." and he left out soft laugh. Goosh, I missed him being around!

 

Then he showed me his work, and he was really talented with wrapping.

"Do you want to try?" he asked, and agreed thinking is a good idea. But it turned out chaos! I got my hands tied together. Jaehyun laugh and help me to free myself.

"I think is not really good idea, better you do it Jaehyunie." and he wrap another box perfectly.

 

"Come, is 30 minutes of break now. I will make go make coffee in coffe machine, sit down on those chairs." Jaehyun said and went into the small room behind.

"Here. Is not iced americano, but I hope you will like cappuccino also."

"Sure, I will. Thank you Jaehyun." I smell the coffee, it was wonderful.

"So, did you buy all the gifts yet?" Jaehyun asked, I don't know if I should speak about this loud I may hurt him again.

"No, no yet. You?"

"Well, I found this job that is quite cool, and owner of the shop is really nice and friendly too. Is just sad because this year I'm gonna spend Christmas alone with sister." and Jaehyun really was sad, because when he is sad he speak extremly quiet.

"Oh.." I didn't want to tell him about where I am staying, and he also didn't asked.

"I mean, I don't need anything. Is just the fact that it makes break my heart when I know my little sister won't get anything. She will wake up happy and went to look under Christmas tree, but there won't be anything. It makes me cry." Jaehyun said, and he couldn't help his emotions he really did cry. I didn't talk to him anymore, I just feel I need to comfort him. I put my shoulder that he can cry on, and pull him into hug.

"What does she like?" I asked.

"There is some doll, with nice clothes. But is too much for us, we can't afford it. I feel so sorry to her, that's why I started working, so I can make money and that I will be able to buy her at least chocolate bar." Jaehyun said

This hurted me too, and just then I thought I'm really spoiled child. Because never ever in my entire life I didn't know how it feels when you don't have money to buy your favorite things. I didn't know how it feels to work for your own money! This really hits my feels, and I need to help Jaehyun I can't watch him sad.

"Can you maybe show it to me which doll is it?"

"Yes. I will take you to the shop later, just let me finish work first ok? Just one hour left." Jaehyun said and went back behind table, and new arrival of costumers came in shop. But nobody didn't knew sad story about the boy who is working here, and who look happy and bright! Only I knew this boy, more then anyone else.

 

 

The hour pass away, and we headed to near shopping centre, it was crowded! We went into the elevator and press the number 4 that lead into big toy shop.

We came in section for girls and Jaehyun stopped in front the shelves with different dolls on it.

"This one." he showed me, with his hand.

The doll was really nice, and it had dark blue, gothic dress on, it was really pretty!

"But like I said, we can afford it. He sadly turn head away and he was ready to leave the toy shop.

I stare at the doll, and I knew now, I decided for the right thing.

"Hey what if we go to Mc Donald's?" I asked Jaehuyn, I know fast food is not healthy. But Jaehuyn needs to eat warm food.

"Sorry, I can't I didn't bring wallet my myself."

"I will pay for us." Jaehuyn tried to refuse the offer but in the end he agreed.

We ate well, and then I also buy one chicken nuggets and french fries for his sister.

"What is this for?" Jaehyun asked

"For your sister, say her is from uncle Tae." and Jaehyun took the food.

"Thank you so much." Jaehyun said when I accompany outside the shopping market.

"Wait, I called taxi for you." I said.

"Why? Ah, Taeyong don't spent money on me, I can walk to home."

I know he can walk, but he didn't have proper shoes for winter, the pair of old allstar shoes that are obvious not made for winter weather! And food I bought for his sister will get cold.

"Is fine, here." I said, when taxi stopped in front.

"Thanks again, Taeyong. I will pay back as soon as I could."

"You don't need to return anything. Bye, love you." and taxi then drive away.

 

But it wasn't time for me to return home yet, I run again into the shopping market, and again into toy shop.

"Excuse me." I asked the worker.

"Yes?"

"Can I have this doll please?"

"Sure." he said and climb onto ladder.

"Here you go." he give the doll into my hug.

I payed for the doll and also bought nice pink bag so I put the doll inside. Now Jaehuyn's sister won't be sad. And her Christmas will be one of the most beautiful ones.

Now I just need to go Jaehyun's house and put the bag under Christmas tree, that nobody won't noticed me.

And exectly at 20:00pm in the evening I was in front his house, I open the doors and living room was empty. They probably went to sleep after yummy dinner. I put the bag under small tree, and I also bought gift for Jaehyun. For him I got nice winter jacket, that it will make him warm and even more handsome ;)

Then, I heard soft snores from upstairs, yes they were sleeeping.

"Sleep well." I slowly whisper, and smile. It makes me warm inside my heart.

 

 

 

 

sorry if i make you emo after reading this chapter. xD

 


	12. THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT

_WARNING! [M] mature content_

_(smut part in this chapter) !!_

 

 

 

 

 

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes, and my sister was still sleeping next to me. She was so adorable, sleeping there peacefully with oversized pajama that once belonged to me. And if you looked really close she was the exact mini version of me, with small dimples and light brown hair. I kind of didn't want to wake her up, but I promised her we will open gifts together and eat breakfast together while watching some cartoons.

"Hana, wake up!" I slowly whisper in her ear.

"Jae." she said back with her eyes still closed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, we said we gonna open gifts together."

"Merry Christmas Jae." she said and came into my hug. Her body was so small, and she was the cutest child I've ever seen.

"Merry Christmas to you as well." I said, and Hana pinched my cheeks.

"Let's go. The last next to Christmas tree is rotten egg." Hana screamed in pitched voice and run down the stairs. I couldn't help but only smile at her behaviour. She was so innocent and friendly that this unfair world was almost too cruel for her.

"Jae! There are two." she screamed.

"Two what?"

"Gift."  she left out a voice of joy. And happily danced around the living room.

I came inside in living room and I couldn't believe. Hana didn't lie, under the tree was pink bag and black box. Who left this here, maybe mom? No, it couldn't be, she went in Europe two days ago. And mom or dad both of them didn't make enought money to buy us such big presents.

"This one if for you Jae." Hana said and pass me black box.

"Thank you."

"You open." she said and sit down next to me.

"Right." I slowly unwrap the bow and open the box. Inside was piece of clothing. I could see that very well. And it wasn't just something 'stupid'. I took a better look at it and then I realized is winter jacket, it was so warm. Actually my first time that I owned something so expensive. Inside was small Christmas card with white snowmans on it. I open the card and inside was small message.

~ Merry Christmas to you Jaehyun and your family. Hope you and Hana liked the gifts. I will visit you guys later. xoxo♥ Uncle Lee. ~

 

Is him!! Taeyong send us those?

 

"Try jacket." Hana said when she probably noticed I was lost in my thoughts.

I put jacket on. I couldn't believe it, it fits me perfectly. If Taeyong really bought that I'm curious how the heck he guessed my size?

"You look pretty." Hana gave me compliment.

"Thank you sweety. Now open yours."

"I'm exited."

And she really was, when she was opening the pink bag her hands were shaking in fact of excitement!

"Oh, is in another wrap into paper." she giggled and quickly removed the paper away.

When she saw the gift her breath stopped for a second she was staring at the purple box with doll inside. Taeyong bought the very expensive doll just for her. Hana couldn't talk, she was this happy and worldless. Tears started falling onto her cheeks. I sit down on the floor and pull her in tight hug.

"Shhh... is okay sweety. You like the gift?"

"I-I do." Hana was sobbing really hard now.

"Then why are you crying Hana-ah?"

"Is just too pretty." she said and take another look at the doll.

"And is yours now sweety, let's open the box and free the doll, shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you Jae." and she gave me kiss on cheeks.

"No need to thank me, Santa Claus know you were good all year. That's why he bought you this."

"Yes. And you were good boy too." she giggle and watch me when I helped her to open the doll.

"Here." I gave her the doll and packet of clothes for doll.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Uncle Lee will visit us today?" I mentioned when I finish the breakfast for us.

"Us, today? Why?" Hana said and took cup of green tea.

"He wants to wish us Merry Christmas. And I told him a lot about you, he thinks you are pretty cool. He wants to know you."

"Oh..." Hana said and her cheeks were pink, she always become shy if you talk about boys with her.

"Now after we finish breakfast, will you help me to clean up house a bit?"

"But I want to play with Bella." Hana protested

"Who is Bella?"

"The doll, I gave her name already."

"What a pretty name you choose. I promise I will play with you, but please help me please?"

"Do aegyo Jae." Hana jokingly said and grab the cloth for cleaning the dust.

"Buiing buiing Hana-ah." and I started vacuum the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I really hope Jaehyun and his sister liked the gifts. Today I'm going to visit them, but I don't know how to tell this Johnny. I know I will hurt him if I won't spend the time with him, since I'm on holidays and staying at his house. But Jaehyun really means a lot to me! He is my best friend and I know he is lonely at home, I want him and sister to feel better. Oh, I will just said to Johnny I'm going to shop.. Naah, this won't work well, we have all the food at home and he will want to company me.

"Tae." Johnny came in my room where I was staying for this days.

"Um?"

"Well, you didn't came to breakfast today, is something wrong with you?" he asked worried.

"No, no I'm actually very well... sorry.."

"Well Merry Christmas, here my gift for you." she said and gave me small green bag.

"Thanks, here is mine ...." and I gave him some sweet candies that he really likes, and the beanie hat.

"Oh thank you." Johnny said and accepted the gift.

He gave me black hoodie since I love them, and some money.. I don't know why thought, I always think Christmas was about giving gifts that are made or bought will love..

"And I'm sure I'm gonna give you something ever bigger later." Johnny whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps.

"Hehe, now I will just call few of my friends in Chicago ok? If you need me, I will be in my room." Johnny said and lick his lips.

"Yes." I replied, quite glad he won't be controling me and what I'm doing when I don't spend time with him!

 

I quickly grab my phone and text Jaehyun. I will be in front his house in half of hour.

I quickly grab some food and drinks I bought yesterday and put them into backpack, took my jacket and put my shoes on. I slowly went out of my room and downstairs. Carefully so I won't make Johnny wonder where I'm going. Luckily he didn't hear me because he didn't show out of his room, I could hear him talking something in english to his friends and he mention my names few times but I didn't understand any single word. I unlock the doors and step outside, the cold winter wind blow into my face, lifting my bangs up. Ugh! I hate wind! I run into winter day, and almost slipped because of the ice on the street. Some minutes later I reach the bus stop, is better to take the bus in weather like this, I might broke my leg.

I came to area where Jaehyun lived, I fix my hair and then step on their front stairs. I'm so exited to see his little sister! I press the bell, and waited for answer.

"Oh he is here." I could here Jaehyun said.

"Already?" I heard girl voice said, his sister sound cute too.

"Let's go open."

 

"Hello!" Jaehyun said when he show up.

"Hey Jaehyunie." I said and hug him tightly. I could see small creature standing in the middle of hall looking us.

"And who is this little princess?" I asked and kneeled down.

His sister hide face with hands and giggle.

"Hana is not nice to greet guests like this." Jaehyun jokingly scold her.

"But she is just so pretty. She is queen then." Hana said.

"She?" Jaehyun made weird look.

"Umm, just look." Hana said and now remove her hands away from face. And wow, she really did looked like Jaehyun. They had many things in common but the cutest thing that I also adored on Jaehyun were dimples, this cheeks are sooo sweet!

"Hana, he is a boy." Jaehyun said and laugh.

"What?" Hana now looked me into the face.

"This is impossibile. He is so pretty." Hana said and watch me with amazed eyes.

I feel suddenly shy not that she just miss my gender, she is watching me like I came from some anime.

"Hello Hana." I said to her and smile.

"Hello." she speak to me now, and bowed politely.

"Ha? That's a good girl. Don't talk to uncle he is a princess you making him blush." Jaehyun said making Hana giggle more.

"Yes. Sorry Uncle." Hana said.

"Is fine. You are really pretty too just like your brother!" I said back and pat her head.

"You like Jae?" Hana made awkward question back, I blush ever more.

"Oh Hana come on." Jaehyun wanted to help me but it didn't work out well.

"I like him." I suddenly said, also made Jaehyun look at me with surprised look.

"Hehe. I'm happy, now do you want to play with me?" Hana said, and you just couldn't say no to her!

"Yes. I bring food." I said to Jaehyun and gave him my backpack.

"Then, I will warm this, you go to play in living room." Jaehyun told us, and move away.

 

When Hana lead me into the living room, I finally have better view to look around. Their house was middle big actually but rooms inside were small. In the living room was black sofa and table, in the middle tv. Their hall was full of pictures of Jaehyun and his family. They really looked like happy family.

"Here. Look what Santa bring me this year." Hana said and show me the doll, that I actually bought for her.

"Woow! Is so pretty. Did you choose the name for her?"

"Yes. She is Bella." Hana proudly answer.

"It suits her very well."

"Really think so?" Hana asked

"Yes. But does Bella feel lonely?" I asked, and goshh I love to play with kids!

"Yes. She needs friends." Hana agreed with me.

Jaehyun came to us, and heard our conversations.

"I got idea Hana."

"What?"

"Why don't you call Soyun to come over, you can play in kids room." Jaehyun said, and Hana's eyes were sparkling now.

"Really I can?" Hana ask.

"Yes. You can borrow my phone here." I said and gave her my phone.

"Thank you, can you type number for me?" she said and took small notebook where she had number written in.

"Yes." I type the number and press the button.

After she finished the phone call she looked happy.

"She said she can. She will bring her toys too." Hana said and run into the kids room.

"Heh, well.." Jaehyun said and nervously sit down next to me.

"What should we do know?"

"I actually want to ask the same question." Jaehyun smiled.

"Let's watch tv?"

"Cool." Jaehyun said and open tv.

I move closer to him, and put my head to rest on his shoulder. Jaehyun put the blanket on us, and suddenly I was so happy I visited him. Is so hard to not in fall in love with person like Jaehyun, he is so kind and handsome. I was secretly staring at his face, and I felt suddenly hard if I'm honest.

I move even closer to him and press my body against his. Uhhh, that feels fine.

"Baby...You are so hot." Jaehyun suddenly breath out, that I stayed there shocked.. I wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere!

"Don't be shy. Come loser." Jaehyun said and pull me onto his lap, touching my thights.

I left out some moans.

"Uh, look at you TaeTae.. I don't even do nothing to you, and you are already crawling for me." Jaehyun said, and his hot breath touching my neck makes me go insane step by step! I want him now, right here!

"Jaehyun..." was the only thing that was in my mind right now.

"Yes baby?"

"I might sound weird, but I want you."

"Oh, really you do?" he smirked

"Yes." and he started to unzipped my jeans. He put the hand into my pants, and now I knew he is the guy that don't want that you play with him!

"Uh, uh..."

"Tae.. You like this? Me touching you?" he said

"I do, uhhhh.. more!!!"

"shhh... we will move into my room, nobody won't hear you scream there.. I don't want you to scare kids." he said and lift me up and carried me to his bedroom.

He throw me on his bed, and pull my jeans off in the next moment. I was left only in pair of black boxers and black hoodie.

"Omg! You are so beautiful naked, your skin is so pale." Jaehyun said and start sucking my neck, giving me love bites here and there. Johnny will kill me if he find this out. But I know this is too bad for me, but it's just too sweet! I feel like I'm in heaven when Jaehyun is touching me. I'm his little bad boy for tonight!

"I will take this off as well." he said and pull my boxers down. Now there I was laying naked for the first time in front my friend.

"You are amazing, holy.. I want you so damn bad." Jaehyun said and bite me, giving me hecky on my shoulders and tummy. This is such pleasure, I can't tell how wonderful I feel now.

He touch my private part, and I left out loud moan.

"TaeTae, damn... Moan please, louder I want to hear your voice."

And I did it, I moan even louder, Jaehyun smirking and touching me even more, kissing my whole body.

"Let's preapare you know huh? Spread legs baby..." he said, and I did it ... I was so ashamed at first, but knowing Jaehyun won't laugh and make fun of me make me feel a bit more relaxed.

"Such my fingers, I don't have any lube." Jaehyun order, and put finger into my wet mouth.. mmmm

"Good boy, suck it!" Jaehyun said, and I was sucking his fingers like my life is hanging on them... After some time Jaehyun pull fingers out of my mouth, making me feel sad and angry.. I looked with him and pout..

"I think this should me enought baby boy.. You are virgin?"

"I-I am." I shyly answered. I must tell the truth..

"Good, then it will be even much more pleasue I'm gonna be the first to enter into this pretty hole.. I will add one finger first ok? Relax Tae, don't be scared."

"Y-yes." I was a bit unsure.

He add one finger and I thought I'm gonna die right away! I hurted like hell, I didn't know sex would hurt like this.

"I-It hurts." I cry out loud.

"Yes, it does. Because is new for you, shhh... relax the pain will go away, and leave you only in pleasure." he said and kissed my back. and he didn't lie. Suddenly I was left only with full pleasure, moaning and begging for more on top of my lungs. Jaehyun quickly add second finger, and I start to ride his fingers shyly..

"Oh Tae, looks like someone is impatient." Jaehyun smirked, and add third finger as well, I was finally full and damn it felt so fine!

"B-but I want y-you soo soo b-bad." I wasn't able to talk in normal voice now, I was shaking and my throat was sore.

"You will get what you want cutie pie, just ask for it." I was so hard, and nearly cuming.

"Please oh.. f-fuck me... and ..."

"Yes?"

"L-Let me cum." I tell the words out loud.

Jaehyun didn't wait long, he preapare himself and put it inside in one trust.. It still hurted a little, and Jaehyun stopped for a moment so I could get used to his size. Yes, he was big!

"Move!" I order him, and he made my wish come true.. He started to move himself slowly, and I was getting such pleasure.

"Faster!" and he started now to trust into me like crazy, his hips were working in such fast speed!

"Uh yes .. like this!"

"You like this baby boy?" he said and grab my hair.

"Yes oh yes!"

"Say it how much?"

"Aaah, a lot!" I screamed out.

"Yes? Say it louder, I didn't hear you TaeTae."

"I LOVE IT, A LOT!" I yelled, and Jaehyun was slowly pushing me towards my limit..

"Oh daddy, I think I'm c-cuming."

"Cum for me.. baby boy" Jaehyun said with hoarse voice that sounded soo sexy!

"Ahhhh daddy!" I said and I cum all over my tummy and bed.

"Open your mouth Tae. Suck it." and I open my mouth and Jaehyun push his dick inside.. It felt so warm! Mmmm, my personal lollipop with taste of sour.

"I will cum Tae, such it faster faster!!!" Jaehyun said and grab my hair, pushing me more towards that I almost gag!

He then cummed all over my tummy...

"Uh, baby.. this was amazing." Jaehyun said and fall on the bed next to me.

"Yes it was.. I-I love it a lot, was I really good daddy?"

"You were amazing, you are so tight.."

"I love you." I said and kiss him on lips.

"I love you too." he said and hide us under blanket.

"We should clean this before." I show at the mess we made on the bed.

"Noo, let's do it later.. Cuddle with me." and Jaehyun hide me into his hug.

 

 

First time in my life I felt this kind of happiness that is quite hard to explain! I was happy, that I made good decision and went to visit Jaehyun today, other way this maybe won't happen never! And I'm glad and happy he was the first, the first one to touch me, exploring my feels my body.. In short making love with me.

 

 

 

 

__

_HE IS SOOOOO SEXY HERE!! OMG LOOK AT HIM!!!_

 


	13. FIGHT

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

Me and Taeyong were still in my bed, Taeyong sleeping next to me. It was already late in the afternoon, actually around 19:30pm. I didn't know what is going on in Taeyong's mind. Will he stay for sleep over or will he leave? I slowly move to the side, carefully so I won't wake him up. He was so beautiful no matter what he is doing. In that moment he move, and lazily open his pretty eyes.

"Hey." he slowly said, and move closer to me.

"Hello sleepyhead." I smile and pull him in my hug. We stayed like this for a while.

"What time is it?" Taeyong suddenly asked.

"I think is 19:30 something like that."

"Oh shit." Taeyong suddenly jump and start to dress himself.

"Wait, wait! What is wrong?"

"I should be at home already.." Taeyong looked like he want to say one more thing, but he just put his shoes on and run downstairs. Hana was in living room with her friend, they were playing.

"Where are you going uncle?" she asked, but Taeyong didn't mind her or something. He just open front doors widely and run away.

Did I do something to him? Did he just bought this gifts and stuff that he had an reason to visit me, and to fullfill his sex fantazies? Of course, what could I imagined, that we gonna be forever together? Of course not, he is probably dating Ten or even worse this Johnny guy who acts sweet and innocent, but he is the one that monster nickname suits him the best!

"Jae, Jae!! Where is going uncle? He didn't say bye to Hana." Hana sadly said when I came in living room.

"Yes, I know. Uncle Lee is probably extremly busy nowadays." I said and went to the kitchen, I thought I will maybe see Taeyong running down the street, but he already disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I sleep for too long! Johnny probably find out I left his house without telling him, I'm so scared to go back home. What if he will punch me? Wait, no Johnny isn't probably such bad person. Today me and him should go to my parents to eat Christmas's lunch, but instead of visiting them I decided to go to Jaehyun. Because yes, I do like him! I was just few streets away from Johnny's home, when I check my phone. 20 missed calls from mom! What have I done? When did she called? I'm such terribile son! All this with Johnny is just wrong, I will just get into the trouble. I continued my way, it was really dark and late already, a bit dangerous to walk alone. But I wasn't scared of dark!

I finally reach Johnny's house. The light in living room was open, and also one in kitchen. That means he is home, he is awake! Waiting for my return home probably.

I knock few times, and then Johnny show up in front the widely opened doors. I expected that he will at least ask where I have been all day. But even that was too much to expect! His look was deadly and he looked even more scary that the scariest movie I ever watched.

I step few steps back, and looked somewhere past him. His eyes were like demons ones, I didn't dare to look at it!

"Soo... Taeyongie, you think you can visit Jaehyun anytime you want huh?" Johnny said in very rude tone.

"Uh?" I was scared to talk back to him, and most of all... How does he knows that I was with Jaehyun?

"What not gonna reply me? Come here, I will show you what good sex really is!" he said, and start to walk even more close. But more close he was, more close I was scared I move away.

"What baby, are you saying you are scared of me? Huh? Before you didn't you even said you like me because I'm different from others." Johnny said and he reach one hand, he wanted to grab me by my hoodie.. But I jumped away, and luckily I escaped.

"You slutty slutty bitch!" Johnny yelled probably making neighbors wake up.. What have I done wrong, to deserve this? Yes, I did say I like Johnny but not in this way like that I'm crazy on him and stuff.

"Leave me alone." I said back.

"I will no worries, but you gonna pay back this TaeTae." he said and now he was holding my stuff that I bring with myself here. He throw them in the air, and they ended in the snow. I was scared for my life honestly, I pick my stuff from deep snow and look at Johnny once again, is he throwing me out of the house? No it can be!

"Well.. What now? Won't you go to your Jaehyun? Goodnight." He said and closed the doors with loud BOOOM that was heard.

He really did this, he throw me out! I never thought he is this bad person, I really thought he is different from others.

Where I am suppost to go now? My mom and dad probably went to Christmas party like every year, and I don't have keys to my apartment. If I go back to Jaehyun ...

No he will again thought I'm just playing with him ... I will go to undergroud subway a lot of people who travel around the country and world sleep there, while they are waiting for trains to arrive. I decided to go there, and probably nobody won't recognize me. I pick my stuff, luckily I didn't have to carry a lot by myself since I bring just a few stuff to Johnny. I pass some clubs in Hongdae where I could hear loud music playing. They were having some crazy party over there.. I was looking into the entrance that leads to the club... When suddenly tall and chubby man talked to me..

"Hey over there pretty toy! Are you a prostitute?" he asked and called by me.

I almost choke on air, what?! Me a prostitute? Never ever in my life I wouldn't sell my body to get money!

"N-no..." I answer and start walking faster, but man followed me.

"I can give you this good job, I promise you will get 50.000WON for every night."

"I said no!" and I quickly run away as fast as I could.

I reach the subway and when I enter in, and sit myself down on one of the benches with two of my backpacks. People started to giving me weird looks, maybe because it was Christmas evening and I should be at home, maybe because I looked way too young to travel around at this hour, or maybe because I looked like I'm homeless. I put one backpack under my head for pillow and I put another one next to me so nobody couldn't steal it. It was cold here, because the doors were most of the times opened since people were coming and leaving. So I took a blanket, luckily I had my super warm grey blanket with myself. If not, I would freeze there!

Uhh... It's so weird to be here, and I can't imagine how people without home can sleep there every day .. It's so uncomfortable, right when I complain about all this in my head, very known face came in. It was Ten! Holy shit.. I put cap on my face and hide my face with blanket as much as I can! He was walking straight into my direction and stopped few steps away because his phone ring. I made small space with blanket, so I have better view what he is doing. He was talking with his friend and what I could hear he was there because this friend will arrive soon! It was hard to understand because he was speaking in thai, I just understand the word friend which is เพื่อน in thai (this means friend).

I never thought Ten is not korean because when he speak it sounds so perfect! Well whatever this is something new that I found out about him today!

His friend came and they hug each other! Then Ten show him the way to go out and they really left the subway.

Wait! If his friend came from the Thailand and made the whole way to Korea just to visit Ten, why won't I take train and went to visit Taeil and other friends in Busan?

I got this 'crazy' idea suddenly, I want to see them so bad! I miss my old home so much, here in Seoul I just got into the troubles is to tiring! I called my mom I hope she will pick up her phone, I hope she's not angry.. Please mommy, please!!

"Yes, hello?" mom said when she pick up.

"Mom..."

"Taeyong? Where the heck were you when I called? You missed the Christmas lunch you can't believe how worried I was something has happened to you."

"Sorry mom.. Are you and dad angry? I was outside, and I forgot the phone at house."

"No, Taeyong we are not angry at all.. But next time please text us or something, dad was such in panic someone kidnaped you. Now when he saw you called me, he is all blessfull and happy." mom said, and I was relaxed they didn't asked any question why I was outside and with who, and they weren't angry on me.

"Mom..."

"Yes, it is something wrong you sound sad?"

"Well.. T-Taeil called me, and he said it would be nice to visit him."

"Yes? This would really be nice, but aren't you with Johnny?" Shit she got me, what can I say back for answer?

"He went in the club with other friends and you know I don't like visiting those. So I said I don't want and he just went angry and we fighted and he said he don't want to be my friend anymore." I lied this, but okey there was a bit of truth we are not friends as we were before.

"Oh dear! But where are you now?"

"I'm on hot chocolate in the bar, don't worry I'm on save and warm place..But can I visit Taeil?"

"But how? You know to Busan is long road, we cannot just go there, and there is too much of traffic jam." mom said.

"What if I take the subway?"

"Uh? You think is safe, do you even have money for subway?" mom asked, and I heard dad talking something to her.

"I do have, no worry.. the trains are very safe, a lot of people are on it, I won't be alone."

"Well.. Dad said you can go, you are big and old enought after all. Does Taeil know you are coming?" mom asked.

"Yes, I phoned him some time ago, so I can go?"

"Yes, but please be careful ok? Text or phone me when you get to Busan, and go to sleep over grandma or aunt house ok?" mom said

"Sure, no worry. Thanks a lot, love you mom and dad. Bye." I said and finish the phone all.

 

I quickly run to buy ticket for train. 

"Uh hello, one ticket to Busan please."

"Here, it's 50,000WON." lady behind window glass said.

"Thanks." I said and pass her the money.

"The train will came in 6 minutes, young man." the lady said before closing the window.

 

So I move on the bench that was near the doors that lead to trains. And I didn't have to wait long. At exectly 21:00pm the train arrived and a lot of people rushed to the train, me also. I choose the seat next to the window in the first class/part of train. There were a lot of empty seats so nobody didn't sit down next to me, and I had the change to relax myself and to take a good long nap. From Seoul to Busan is around 3 hours.. This means I will be in Busan around midnight..

 

 

 

 

 

"Travelers please leave the train, we arrived in Busan. Hope you had good time travelling with us, and we hope you will join us again!"

 

I opened my eyes, huh.. We are in Busan already, I sleep all the time, and I didn't even notice time flow so fast. I took my stuff and step outside on familiar floor again.

Uh... this air, this buildings this station! This is sooo relaxing, my home, my lovely lovely home! Suddenly big happiness came across my face, and I just couldn't stop smiling.. I run down the street and left out the voice of joy!!

Luckily I found the keys of our old apartment in the bottom of my backpack, so I didn't have to bother grandma or aunt at this hour.

I opened the doors, and light.. Everything was covered with white sheets.. I uncover the sofa and sit down, how I wish we will leave here and never move to Seoul!

I took phone and text mom that I came safely. And then I went on Facebook to search for some chat. Taeil was log in, so I click him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ME: Hey Taeil.

TAEIL: Taeyongie!!! What an surprise...

ME: Yes...

TAEIL: "Merry Christmas!!!"

ME: Same to you Taeil.

TAEIL: So... how you doin'? How is in Seoul?

ME: I missed you all guys.. is boring, Busan is way better :)

TAEIL: Ah, really? I need to visit you then... need to see with my own eyes...

ME: Actually...

TAEIL: Actually? Actually what... O-o

ME: You don't have to visit me...

TAEIL: Uh? What the heck, you just said you miss me you idiot!!"

ME: Because I'm already there!!!!

TAEIL: where? O-o *confused face*

ME: BUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TAEIL: what the fuck?!!?!?! you are here, now?!!?

ME: YES, i am.. can we meet tomorrow, i'm staying in our old apartment.

TAEIL: whatta fuck Taeyongie!!! you are really surprising xD ... we need to meet of course!!! tomorrow at 11am!! in the skate park alright?

ME: sure.. :D see yah!

TAEIL: omg yes >< .. bye!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Oh, I was so happy... So happy that I could die right away! Finally something has happened, that I love! Tomorrow sure gonna be fun day!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong is running away from Johnny! He find out how bad actually Johnny is ^^ .. and he needs some time for himself :) that's why he went to Busan~

 

 

 

COMMENT DOWN WHAT YOU THINK !!!

 


	14. KIDS

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

 

I woke up, it was cloudy outside but this didn't bother me. Today I will meet Taeil after a really long time! I didn't see or talk with him since we move in Seoul. I quickly stand up from black sofa and lazily took my pants and hoodie. I will need something to eat here, I will take a walk to shop near our old apartment. I lock the apartment and went outside, is so weird to be here again! This area of Busan is quite quiet, not like Seoul where is loud and busy traffic 24 hour per day. Oh, like in old days I enter in small grocery shop. The boy called Jisung worked there for part time job, he was way younger then me, only 14 years old.

"Hyung!" familiar voice called behind me.

"Jisung." I said and turn around. And there he was the small, sweet Jisung. He didn't changed at all, he just grow up a little bit.

"I missed you hyung." he said with quiet voice, and throw himself into my arms.

"I missed you too Jisung. Still work there huh?"

"Yes I do. If I want to buy pretty stuff for myself, dad said I should earn my own money." Jisung replied and hugged me tightly.

"Your dad is right, you will get a lot of experience before you start your first real work." and I couldn't believe it, even Jisung already worked for part time job. Only I was the one who didn't have to worry about anything.

"Yes, maybe.. But this summer holidays he is taking my family to really amazing place." Jisung said with happy smile on his face.

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Bali, we are going in Indonesia. Isn't this exciting, the island is amazing." Jisung proudly said. I was there before, when I was 16. And like Jisung said, is amazing place, I liked the sea it was so clean.

"Jisung this is really nice, you have a reason why you should study and work well, with money you earn you can buy something nice there."

"I thought the same hyung. Now, what brought you here? Did you came with mom and dad?"

"I'm here alone actually. I arrived at night with train, and I'm staying at our old apartment."

"Wow! I wish I could travel around the country alone." Jisung said and pout.

"You will Jisungie, when you grow up." I smiled and pat his head.

"Now choose the foodie hyung, I have a work to do, customers are already waiting." Jisung said, and run behind checkout.

 

Jisung was really nice child, he used to hang out with us a lot back in old days when we finished school. Taeil was always the best at taking care of young ones. But it didn't bother us that we needed to bring the kids with us most of the times. Besides Jisung there was another guy named Jeno and Jaemin. They hang out with us quite a lot too. I pick up instant ramen and water, I think this will be enough for today's lunch. Or should I pick an box of ice cream? Here they sell the best ice-cream in the whole Busan. And then I put all on desktop so I could pay.

"Hyung! The instant food is not good for you health." Jisung said, when he saw I buy instant ramen.

"I know, but is the easiest."

"But you can cook really yummy food." Jisung protested.

"But kinda don't have time now for cooking."

"Right, I understand. You gotta go meet Taeil hyung." Jisung smiled and give me the white plastic bag with food in it.

"Thank you Jisung. Join us when you are free ok?"

"I will, no worries. Bye hyung!" Jisung said and wave behind me.

 

I went back home, to prepare this food and then finally Taeil hyung! I had a feeling that ramen took even longer then usually to be done. I quickly grad the chopsticks and start eating. After all I didn't eat for the whole day, and I was honestly hungry that I could eat a whole bear. I opened my phone and there was message, I opened it.

From: Johnny

"Hi Taeyong! I'm so sorry for what I have done. You may comeback into my house again, and we can enjoy our holidays like in the start. Love you, Johnny!"

 

So he wants me to comeback again suddenly? I won't take his offer, I rather spend my holidays here in cold old apartment. I forgot to mention that in our apartment is damn cold, since we don't pay for heating here anymore. And here was another message, this one was from Jaehyun, I quickly opened it.

From: Jaehyunie

"Hey, just wanted to check if you are alright? Because yesterday you just ran away before telling me anything. Did one of those stupid guys told you to comeback at exact hour? Are they bad to you? If they are, I'm gonna make sure to kick them really hard! Anyways.. Hope you are doing well! Hana miss you!"

 

He was way too sweet! He care for me truly! And Jaehyun is afraid if Ten and Johnny did something bad to me, I miss him a lot too and I also miss Hana. I need to reply him to tell him I'm alright and he doesn't have to worry about anything.

For: Jaehyunie

"Jaehyunie, I'm fine! Thanks for taking care of me, don't worry bad guys didn't do nothing to me and I'm on safe, far away from them! I went in Busan to visit my old friends, I will comeback soon. I miss you a lot too!"

 

And at this moment I realize is time to go to skate park. I'm a bit late, maybe Taeil is already waiting for me there.

I run as fast as I could, so I could reach our meething place quickly. And luckily I was there first, for once in my life I came before Taeil. He was known as come to exact time. And usually if you came too late he start to yell at you and told you how slow turtle you are. Even slower then old people. Then somebody step behind me and close my eyes with his hands.

"Huh? Blackout?" I suddenly said, because it really surprised me.

I could hear the person trying to hold his laught back. And he wasn't really successful with this, because I could recognize this voice anywhere!

"Taeil!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and removed the hands that were still covering my face.

"Idiot!!! This was a blackout for you???" he scramed back and hug me tightly.

"I missed you so much you y-you ....." I said, and I couldn't find any more words to say to him. I was so happy he was there, that I started to cry.

"Shhh... Taeyong is alright, don't cry. Hyung is here to comfort you, you can cry on my shoulder Taeyong. Tell me everything that is making you sad, I will try to help you." Taeil said and pull me closer, oh how bad I wish he could move in Seoul with me.

"H-hyung, oh if people in Seoul would be like you. Is s-so hard there! I-I sometimes can't take all, the boys are insane. Taeil hyung help me." I cry into his shoulder like small child, but Taeil didn't care. He was always there for me when I had emotional breakdown..

"Come on, Taeyong calm down and then tell me everything .. Is hard to understand you if you are crying."

"Yes hyung, oh ..."

It took me more then half a hour when I was finally ready to talk with Taeil.

 

"There are a lot of boys who are kind of fight for me, I don't know if this is true. Because two of them are heartbreakers who only care for their ass."

"Then you know Taeyong, is better for you to stay out of relationships like this. You are still young, you don't have to hurry. And also those guys are bad, but you are good this is total difference between you. Is better for you to find someone the same style as you." Taeil said and give me his advice that I will definitely use.

"But actually there is another one. Called Jaehyun, he is amazing. He cares for me, and even if I make his sad before and we didn't talked we are good friends again, and well...."

"This is amazing! See this guy is the right for you, you have a picture of him? Let me see his visuals too.. But is there something you didn't tell to me, your cheeks are a bit pinky now huh.. Taeyong?" Taeil teasingly asked.

"There is something actually hyung."

"What is it, you know you can tell me literally everything." Taeil said and pat my shoulder.

"I did it!"

"Did what?" Taeil confusedly asked.

"I had sex, with Jaehyun.. We did it, hyung I'm not a virgin anymore."

"What?" Taeil almost choke on air.

"Y-yes."

"Oh my.. This is something really new, I didn't expect this news Taeyong. Honestly you grow up a lot, I mean you are still short with height. But like a man you grow up. I'm proud on you my little one, was he gentle, did you like it?"

"Oh .. he was so gentle and kind to me, I really want us to be something more."

"This is soooo sweet! I'm sure if he likes the same way as you do, you two will be a couple soon." Taeil said and stand up.

"You think so hyung?"

"Yes. Come on now, my mother made some delicious food for us before she left for work. I know you didn't ear properly for days. I can see it in your eyes, also it looks like you lose weight again. I told you to eat more, aigoo Taeyong." Taeil was nagging me like old grandmother. But what could I say? I liked him the way he was, simple and taking care of all.

"Haha, I promise to eat more hyung. What did your mother made for us?"

"It's Bibimbap. I know you like it, so quickly stand up and let's go." Taeil said and give me his hand to help me stand up.

"Then if you said so, let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

 

I cannot believe it, Taeyong actually didn't reply on my message. Where did he even go? Outside is cold, he cannot stay outside at night, he would freeze. Maybe he went to Jaehyun? Ah, he is too scared to go, after I told him he probably won't visit his boring friend for a lot time. There is the only place left, Taeyong could hide. His home of course! I really should ask his mom, she would probably know the answer. But before, I will try to send him another text!

For: Taeyong

"Where are you, tell me!!"

 

If he won't reply me on nice messages, I will send him ugly ones! I can play ugly game too Taeyong if you want! But after all this, I will do anything to make you mine, and to make you like me again, just like you liked me before. I was walking up and down in the room for guests when I noticed he left my gift that I gave him for Christmas on the floor. And he didn't even opened it properly. I expected that he only took money out, but the money and beanie hat where both in small bag. I guess he really decided to left my house and not return back. Then I get he message, and wow surprisingly it was him. Taeyong replied me!

From: Taeyong

"Leave me alone! Whatever you think we had, thought it was only friendship we are over!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

 

It was Taeil's hyung idea to wrote him this message, because he didn't stop to annoying me. At first I didn't want to do it, but thinking in other way Taeil hyung was more then right! When I will go back to Seoul, I can't hide forever from Johnny he will find me sooner or later. I will need to stand up for myself, I need to show them, all of them that I'm not scared cutie like they thought when they saw me for the first time.

I know they are much taller and stronger then me, but I'm sure I can fight back somehow.

"See? He doesn't reply back. You give him shock! Now show me this Jaehyun guy." Taeil said when we sit down behind dinning table in his kitchen, we were ready to eat Bibimbap.

"Sure, here hyung! This is Jaehyun." I said and give him phone.

"Wow! He looks nice and handsome, I like the smile! Nice catch Taeyong." Taeil said, and give me spoon.

"He is really cute. I adore his smile and dimples." I said and try the food. It was delicious, my mom didn't cook so well like Taeil's mom does. When I was still in Busan, I used to hang in Taeil's house a lot. And then his mother always made meals for us. She actually opened small food restaurant with take away service where busy people who work long hours could buy warm and healthy meal for them. And good to say she was very successful that she opened another restaurant like this in Daegu.

"Your mom cook amazing. I love this." and I take another full spoon.

Taeil smiled at me, he was happy that I eat well.

"Please don't skip your meals anymore, I don't want you to get sick." Taeil said and he stand up, he was going to get some juice.

"I promise. I will eat well, thanks you hyung for the food." I said and continue eating.

"Here have some juice." Taeil said when he comeback.

"Thanks."

 

We finish the food in silence and then we decided to visit Jisung again. The poor boy is bored at shop all day. He needs some company. While we were walking towards the grocery shop where I stopped this morning, the two other boys run towards us.

"TAEYONG HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!" one of them called, making other people turn their eyes direction into us!

"Jeno, Jaemin!!!!!!!!" I called back, and they laughted.

"Are you going to visit Jisung?" They both asked when they literally jumped on me, and couldn't stop hugging me.

"Yeah, we do. Wanna join us?" Taeil invited them, and of course they both agreed to go.

 

It was so cute to hang out with them, this was my very special squad. I know some people might think that is weird for 19 year old boy to hang out with kids, but no.. For me and Taeil this all was normal :)

 

What?! What the heck, Taeyong actually send me this? He is this brave that he can send me this text? Saying we are not friends anymore, did he really thinks that it will work out if he says I need to leave him alone! Well, his so called brave plan won't work out.

 

 

 

Taeyong with baby chick ;)

 

 


	15. FRIENDS AGAIN

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

I couldn't find out where Taeyong is, and I was a bit in panic state because mom and dad will come from Chicago tomorrow. They will come home earlier that it was planned. Mom will get in shock when she won't find out Taeyong in our house. But what could I do? He doesn't reply on my phone calls and texts. I send him more then 30 texts but he still doesn't reply me anymore, he probably delete. Just when I was thinking how to catch Taeyong's attention again the bell rang. Who is this? Is perhaps Taeyong, did he return back?

"Yes?" I said before opening the front door.

"Is me stupid, open already!" the person outside yelled.

Omg, this voice... He is.. Ten...

"What are you doing here?" I confusedly asked him, Ten made one of his bright smiles before speaking up.

"I came to visit you of course, we are friends Johnny. You should hang out with us like back in old days before Taeyong boy show up. Come, I'm inviting you to my party.. My Thailand friend came yesterday." he said and without me allowing him, he step into my house.

"No thanks Ten, I'm not in the mood."

"Why? Because you can't find Taeyong nowhere? Hah... I feel you friend, I'm searching for him since holidays started."

"Is not that, I'm not looking for Taeyong. I'm not even into him, he's just boring." I tried to deny my feeling towards Taeyong.

"Are you sure Johnny? If I will be on your place I would clearly know that you feel insane love towards Taeyong. Don't try to hide your feelings, I can't see it throught your eyes.. Too bad that Taeyong isn't interested in you as well." Ten said with proud smirk on his face. What did he mean he is already dating Tae?

"What? Ten, come on don't be stupid..."

"I'm not stupid Johnny, I have experience.. Just like you, I already date a lot of people, and so you did.. Why are you trying to play blind when it comes to Taeyong? Because you know you have rival?" Ten said and he was speaking to me honestly. He was right, I was just a fool in love..

"Ah Ten, this is hard and tiring... Why don't we just forget about everything? And pretend like Taeyong doesn't exist? Life would be much easier...huh..."

"Well maybe.. But I promised myself to try make him mine, I can't just give up like that. Think Johnny, our fame of being heartbreakers would be destroyed."

"I'm sorry, is just too much for me right now." I said and look down at floor.

"Oh... Johnny... Wait! Is that Taeyong's scarf? He wear this one to school? Was he here, in your house?" Ten suddenly asked, and he was focused on clothes in backgroud.

"Actually.. the scarf is mine.."

"No way Johnny, don't lie! You never liked this colour. He was there right? I can smell his sweet scent." Ten said and he hold the scarf in his hands.

"Oh right, he was but is nothing seriously. He just stop by, when he saw me in front house. And then I don't know where he went." I couldn't hide my deep and biggest secret for myself anymore. Ten was just like Sherlock, he found out everything.

"Johnny if he would come to my place I would die because of happiness. Did you take a change and you know, fuck him well?" Ten suddenly change his mind onto naughty things.

"Yaaah!! Pervert!!! Is not everything about sex ok?" I said and throw pillow on nearest chair into him.

"Hahahah, you really changed because of him.. Before you were such an playboy who change his lover every two weeks." Ten laugh.

"Just stop it, leave before I will really hurt you." I said and throw another pillow into him.

"Right, so will you come to party?" he asked once again and made puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright.. I will, but just because I don't want to be annoyed by you!" I said and agreed to visit him damn party.

"Good! See you later Johnny.. You know in my apartment at 21:30pm. Bye." Ten said and run out of my house, smiling.

I cannot believe I just accept his crazy invitation on party with his Thailand boys. Well, maybe just maybe I missed actually Ten's company and him being around me. I was kind of happy somebody remember me, and came to visit me. Not like Yuta and Hansol who doesn't reply on Kakao talk for more then 2 weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

We waited that Jisung finished his job and then we decided to go to the sea. Busan had once really pretty beach where we hang out after school with Taeil and other schoolmates.

"It would be prettier in summer to visit this beach. In winter season is a bit lonely here." Taeil said and sit down in sand.

"You are right.." I said and took a seat as well.

Jisung and other kids went to play volleyball on the sand.

"Look at them, so young and happy without worries." Taeil said and smiled.

"I wish to go back in times when I was 14 years old." I said and breathe out.

"Why?"

"Those were the best days in my life. I finished secondary school those years, we didnt' have to worry about nothing."

"You are right.." Taeil said and he was a bit quietly then usual."

"Is something wrong Taeil?" I asked.

"No, no Taeyongie.. I'm just really happy you came to visit us, and that you didn't change.. You are still sweet small caring Taeyong like you were." Taeil said and pinch my cheeks.

"Of course hyung, you guys mean the whole world to me. As soon as I will get another change I will visit you."

"Promise?" Taeil brightly said, and show me his pinky finger.

"Promise." And we made pinky promise.

"When you will go back to Seoul tomorrow night please go to Jaehyun and tell him all your feelings ok? Show him that you care ok?" Taeil said.

"I will hyung, definetely. I decided I will be more honest with all."

"Good." Taeil said and then we join kids in game as well.

 

 

After two really long hours of football we gave up, we were too tired and couldn't even move anymore. We didn't even know which team was better and won.

"I think we won and that I was the best player for today." Jisung proudly said and he was jumping around us, still with full energy.

"Is not important Jisung, the most important is we had fun with Taeyong hyung." Jeno said and Jisung pout.

"Haha kids, let's go home now.. I bet you all are tired." Taeil said, and kids listen to him no matter what he said.

"Is better if we take a bus to home is already dark." I said, and Taeil agreed.

We drove to Jeno and Jaemin's apartments they both live in the same street, and then on the next stop Taeil and Jisung left..

"See you tomorrow Taeyong. What about to go shopping?" Taeil said before he left.

"Perfect. I will call you hyung! Bye Bye!" I said and then the bus door closed.

I was left alone in the bus, it was quite dark and I couldn't see people that were also on bus. But suddenly I got strange and weird feeling, like someone is watching me from behind. I became a bit scared, what if Johnny is here? I slowly turned around but behind my seat was empty. Huh?! Weird, I'm honest. Something is strange suddenly, why atmosphere suddenly became dark and cold? I look outside of the window when random man with black coat take seat next to me. He scared me so much that I jumped on my seat.

"Calm down there boy.. No need to be scared." the man said, but coat and dark was covering his face so I didn't see him. But his voice, I heard it before..

I turn my head on the right so I was facing window again.

"So... why are you in Busan, Taeyong-ah?" the man suddenly said, and he slowly open his coat to reveal his identity.

How the heck he knows my name?

"Y-you..."

"Yes it's me." the man said and then I recognize this handsome, sassy boy. It was Hansol, I was so scared and shocked at the same time that I froze on my seat.

"What is wrong Taeyong huh? Didn't expect me here? Well.. I can't believe what you are doing here all alone." Hansol said, and he wasn't speaking in cold tone like he did before.

"I'm visiting my friends."

"Friends? You have friends here, how?"

"It's my hometown. I lived here before." I said and suddenly Hansol looked with terror into my eyes.

"What? Seriously? How even, you never mention that."

"Well, maybe you just didn't hear it."

"And did you perhaps visited High School Of Arts And Dance?" Hansol said and he was looking so serious currently. What is wrong with him? Is there something that he know, and I don't?

"I did... but why are you so shocked?"

"You are the small kid, that always follow me and my friends. You had crush on me in 1st grade, remember?" Hansol smiled suddenly.

And I couldn't believe it. How I didn't recognize him before? Maybe because he colour his hair in blonde? Back when I started to attend this school in Busan, I found out how popular Hansol was. But what could a small kid do, having a crush towards much older boy? I almost get panic attack.. How does Hansol know all this?

"I found this out, when one of your friends throw small letter into my locker. It was written on it, but at that time I was moving in Seoul as well." Hansol answered on my question before I even ask for.

"And you are from Busan, I-I never thought you are that H-Hansol." I said and I suddenly felt shy.

"I am from Busan just like you Taeyong. I move in Seoul because the school there is better, and my parents divorced. Mom found new job there as well. And usually when I have holidays we visit grandparents here." Hansol said and I didn't even noticed he put hand around my shoulders.

"Nice." I replied him.

"Let's said so, haha.. Who would thought that world is so small, and that we will find each other here on bus in beautiful Busan." Hansol gave me one of his warm smiles and leaned closer.

"Well yes, you are right. But I'm honest I didn't recognize you."

"Is alright Taeyong. At first I wasn't sure as well. But when I searched for your ID on internet and school books I finally found out you are that small kid." Hansol laugh.

I couldn't believed what I heard he went into school's offices and search for my ID.

"I doubt you still have crush on me. A lot of handsome guys are dancing around you."

"No, I don't have crush anymore, is old thing that I don't want to mention anymore." I said, and Hansol then leaned even closer that our lips were only 1cm away.

"Listen.. I'm sorry that I ignored you like that before, you are actually interesting boy. Too bad I'm dating Yuta already.." Hansol said and kissed my cheek!

What was that? Did he came this close to kiss me on my lips, but then changed his mind in last minute?

"What?! What was this for?" I said and touch my cheeks.

"I'm sorry.. I have just one for advice for you, please choose the right lover for you. I don't think Johnny is the right type." Hansol said and then took his coat and leave the bus in the next stop.

"Here's my home. It was nice to talk with you, goodbye kid." He said before the bus drive away.

 

I wasn't in right state. What just happened? Hansol my ex crush found my true identity out. Why did he bring this old days out, how I didn't knew nothing about him and his moving in Seoul? And how does he know Johnny is not right type, who is he to give me advices like that? I won't choose Johnny and not Ten.. Nobody of those two flirty idiots! I promised myself, and Taeil to find the best love for me.. And this was Jaehyun, I knew that very well. I can't wait to arrive at home already. I want to go sleepy quickly and forgot everything that happened on this bus right now.

 

When I get into apartment I just throw myself on sofa and open my phone. I didn't check it for the whole day. Ah, seriously... What is wrong with Johnny, I got 30 texts from him and 21 calls. He really won't stop, will he? I want him to stop annoying me already, he is the person that I no longer want to have nothing to deal with. I know what I will do, I will simply block his number, and this will be it. End of Johnny Seo's crazy obsession on me.

Then I decided to write Jaehyun goodnight wish. I really miss his adore smile and his hugs.

 

To: Jaehyunie

"Sleep well big baby.. I hope you and Hana will have nice dream, and that you two spend your day well. Xoxo~"

 

I just put blanket over me, and I want to turn around and close my phone when suddenly I got his reply. Jaehyun replied me, as soon as he read the text.

 

From: Jaehyunie

"Thank you, Taeyong-ah~ We went to play in park, Doyoung returned in Seoul again, he is exited to see you! Sleep well too. I love you cutie!"

 

Ahh, he is way too sweet! Like I told many many times. And I love him so much too! And knowing that Doyoung is home again and that everyone is safe makes me feel really happy. I can't wait to meet them as well. I should quickly go sleep now, tomorrow is my last day in Busan and I need to be rested, so I could enjoy as much as I can.

 

 

 

********

have some beautiful Jaehyun for better day >0< isn't he soooo pretty? 


	16. HE IS BACK

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Uh, I just came back from shopping with Taeil hyung, too bad kids had school and they couldn't join us. I check the phone, what is already 11:30pm. My train to Seoul leave in 40 minutes, I better pack my stuff and clean the little mess I made in apartment. Taeil will wait for me in front train station to say last goodbye. But I must say today's shopping was reallly successful, I bought some cute gifts for Hana and Jaehyun as well.

So, back to Seoul .. Time flow so fast, I cannot believe is been three days ago since I arrived on my short break in Busan... It feels like it has happened yesterday!

I locked the apartment and went down the street to the train station, I better hurry I have only 25 minutes left.. And I need exactly 10 minutes to station, but luckily I already buy tickets so I don't have to wait in line.

When I arrived, Taeil was already there, sitting on chairs in front.

"Taeyong, thanks lord you are here! I thought you forgot and that you will be late.. Quickly go, you train is arriving in 10 minutes." Taeil said, and he had worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry hyung, is fine.. I'm here now, I won't miss the train."

"Come on Taeyong, we know how slow you can be." Taeil said and he finally was smiling again.

 

"Ah here, the boys made you gift box, they were so sad because they couldn't come." Taeil said and gave me nicely packed black box with white dots on.

"Awwh, they are so sweet! Said thanks to them, damn I miss them already."

"Is alright, you will visit again, or we can visit you! Don't worry the distance between us is not the problem." Taeil smiled and hold my hand.

"Oh, hyung train arrived. I need to go now."

"Yes. Bye Taeyong take care of yourself please! And have save trip back home." Taeil said and quickly hugged me.

"Thanks Taeil, you too. Bye." I said and went on the train I took seat next to the window and wave at Taeil hyung once again. He left the station or move until the train drive away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

Today Taeyong is coming home, I went to small store and buy some beef meat so we can make Bulgogi.

"Hana!" I called for my little sister, who was busy playing with her toys in living room.

"Yes Jae?"

"Can you go and bring some vegetables from pantry?"

"Of course." Hana replied, and quickly stand up.

5 minutes later she was back, with bag full of different vegetables.

"Wow, you bring so many."

"Because I didn't knew which one you need Jae. What are you making?" Hana curiously asked.

"Bulgogi."

"Yes!!! My favourite." Hana happily clapped her hands and danced on the chair when she suddenly became serious again.

"B-but isn't mean only for special things?"

"It is. And today is special, uncle Taeyong is coming home."

"Really? Yaay!!" Hana was even more happy now, she loved Taeyong.

No, no love is not enought to say. She absolutely adored Taeyong like her real uncle. When we were alone she often asked me many questions about Taeyong. And Hana always wanted to know when he will be back visit us. The doll Taeyong bought her for Christmas was her the most precious thing ever, she was taking care of like the real human. If you wanted to touch the doll without permissions, Hana would normally cry or scream really loud so he would wake up people aroud house.

"Are you happy Hana?"

"I am very! And tomorrow mom is back." Hana said

Oh I almost forgot tomorrow if everything will be alright with plane flight, my mom will come back from her trip in north Europe where my dad works. I can't wait to know what dad is doing and stuff. I wish he will come back in Korea, because Hana needs him the most. She needs her dad, as much as I did when I was little. But he started to work in foreign country and move in Europe when I was 16, in the year when the teenagers are the most sensitive. I didn't had any good support and motivation, because mom was working from early morning to late night as seamstress in factory. Sadly the luck wasn't on mom's side this time and the factory where she worked has closed down and she lost her job. She told me that I'm useless and that if she and dad won't have childs the life would be much more easier. At that time she was already high pregnant with second child, my sister Hana.

When she told me that, I was so hurt. I really was, and when I think of it, my heart this ache a bit but I move on. Because now I know that she and dad wants only the best for me and Hana.

"Do you think they bought for us gift?" Hana asked me when she knew the silence was way too long.

"Maybe." Was all that I could say to her.

 

 

It was 16:00pm when someone knocked on the door.

"Hana go open, I need to put food on the plates."

"Yes Jae."

And suddenly I heard wild scream of joy.

"Uncle Taeyong!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!" Hana was screaming and I heard Taeyong's beautiful laugh.

"Hana, hey!! I miss you come here." Taeyong said and open his arms, Hana quickly jumped into his hug. I watched them from a far. Why I had a feeling that me, Taeyong and Hana look like one happy family?

Ah, come on Jaehyun don't be stupid boy! You clearly know this can happen, after all you cannot make Taeyong pregnant with your child.

"Is Jaehyun at home?" Taeyong asked and looked around.

"Yes, but come with me in dinning room. We surprise made for you." Hana mess up the words of exitement.

"Ah really? I have a gift for you too."

"Really? Uncle, thank you." Hana said and give Taeyong quick kiss on cheek.

"Here. I hope you will like it." Taeyong said and give her the pink and violet box with heart on.

 

"It's my little pony toy collection!!!!" Hana said and run to me.

"Jaehyun loooooook!!!" she was waving with the box in front my face.

"Uncle is really nice, isn't he?"

"He is the best!" Hana said and quickly started to open the box.

At this time I finished decorating the food, and I bring everything on dinning table.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong quietly said when he was me.

"Taeyong oh, I-I missed you."

And at this moment Taeyong throw himself on me, that we both fall on the floor.

"Come here." I said and Taeyong who was laying on me leaned closer to my lips.

"Kiss me." he whispered.

And finally finally I had the change again to kiss those small pinky lips. They tasted like mix of strawberry and lollipop, hmmm Taeyong really have the sweetest taste and scent.

"I love you." Taeyong said and give me small kisses on top of my forehead.

"I love you too. Come now, I want you to eat and I want us to eat while is still hot." I said and help Taeyong to stand up.

"What's on today's menu then.. Sexy chef?" Taeyong said and sexy bite his bottom lip, making me go crazy.

"Bulgogi. Please young man, come this way! And young lady join us as well." I said making Taeyong and Hana both laugh.

"Waaa~~ Jaehyunie this looks amazing, I bet it taste even better then my cooking." Taeyong said and grab the chopsticks.

"I don't think so, but I tried my best. Hope you will like, enjoy this meal please." and then we all started to eat it didn't last more then minute when Taeyong eyes got wider and he jumped on his seat.

"Are you ok? Is it too salty?" I asked worried.

"No Jaehyun, no.. This is just brilliant the best Bulgogi I had in ages." Taeyong said and now he took another big bite.

"Don't pretend, you really think is this delicious?"

"I don't. Is really amazing, isn't it Hana?"

"Oh, I love it." Hana happily said and he really enjoyed the meal.

 

When we finished we went into living room and open the TV.

"Let's watch something funny." Taeyong suggested, and we open the TV and search for some good movies. We stopped on random one, who was made for younger viewers. It was 101 Dalmatians.

Hana was sitting on the floor, curled up in warm blanket and she was so focused on the movie. Me and Taeyong sit on the sofa, also covered with blanket.

Taeyong lean his head on my shoulder, and he fall asleep soon.

 

Poor my baby, he is soo tired. But finally, finally he is mine :)

 

 

 

 

 


	17. MY DREAMS

warning!

Mature [M] content

in this chapter!!

 

JAEHYUN P.O.V

 

I wake up because there were cars beeping outside, traffic was horrible in Seoul around Christmas. I check the phone, it was 9:00 in the morning. I slowly turned my eyes onto Taeyong. He was still sleeping, with his head on my lap, he looked so peacefull and little soft moans came from his mouth. What an adorable baby, what is he dreaming about? Then I check Hana, the poor girl fall asleep on the floor curled in blanket and his head resting on plush toys. With her and Taeyong by my side, I was the happiest!

"Mmmm..." Taeyong left out another soft moan.

"Good morning baby. What were you dreaming about?" I asked and gently touch his cheek.

"Mmm.. Jaehyunie, good morning." Taeyong sleepy open his eyes, he looked like one adorable little kitty right now.

"What were this moan for baby?"

Taeyong made shy smile and hide his face with blanket.

"Baby, I want to see your face, because you look so adorable right now."

"Hehe." Taeyong quietly giggle under blanket, still doesn't want to give up with his kind of hide and seek.

"Ah, now I'm sad." I jokingly said and turn my head away.

"No, no! Jaehyunie I'm sorry." Taeyong said and sit on my lap, that he was faceing me.

"Then give me a kiss, and I will be happier."

Taeyong shyly lean closer and peck my lips gently. His lips were tiny and soft, the color of light pink rose. I loved that lips more then anything!

"So, will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Taeyong confusedly asked.

"What were you dreaming about, you obviously like the scenary in front your eyes right?"

"W-well ... I dreamed about us. We were outside, playing on the nice beach, and then we kissed. Passionetly." Taeyong said, and his cheeks turned lightly pink.

"Awww.. So cute, you are so cute baby." I pinch his cheeks, and Taeyong left out soft laugh.

"I love you too." he replied.

But at this time Hana woke up, and usually she is really annoying child! She screams and all if she doesn't get her breakfast as fast as possibile!

"Good morning princess." Taeyong said to her, and smile.

"Hahah.. Uncle you look so funny! Your hair is up in the air!" Hana laughed on the floor like, she was possested by demon.

"Oh, then I need a hairstyle." Taeyong play along with her.

"Yes, I will made you pretty again later." Hana replied to him when she stopped laughting.

"Thank you." Taeyong smiled back.

"Jae!!! Where is breakfast?" Hana suddenly made serious expression and look at me.

Here goes the little drama queen!

"I will go make it now."

"Hurry!!!!! Can't you see my tummy is hungry, and uncle is hungry as well." Hana said and point at Taeyong.

"Oh, he is too? But uncle promised yesterday to help me in the kitchen, wait for us Hana ok? I will open tv for you, watch some cartoons." I said and press the button on tv control.

"Ok." Hana said already too into cartoon to even care anymore.

 

"Let's go!" I said to Taeyong but he was focused on tv screen as well.

"Taeyong, let's go."

But no response.

"Hey!" I said and gently touch his back. He freaked out and jumped.

"Yaaa!! Jaehyunie you scared me!" He said with shocked eyes.

"Sorry, but you promised to help me."

"Yes, oh I'm sorry Jaehyunie. But there is the cartoon that I really love, especially the main character." Taeyong pout.

"Really? Whitch one?"

"Sponge Bob." Taeyong said and pout again.

"I never imagined from guy like you, that will be watching such cartoons. And please don't pout like this, you are so adorable doing it I might bite you."

"Then do it. What are you waiting for Jaehyunie?" Taeyong playfully wink and run into kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

So here it is, the so popular and famous party of Ten. I came in front his front door and ring the bell. Second later Ten show up in front.

"Oh you came! Come the drinks are pretty good!" he said while moving his hips and he was wearing skinny leather black pants.

Gay party, as I imagined! With a lot of Thai boys. Are they hmm.. perhaps Ten's sluts or what?

"Come in already Johnny!!" Ten loudly screamed in pitched voice probably waking up half of the Korea.

"Ye, whatever.." I said and enter.

Thai boys were all wearing simmilar outfit as Ten, some of them were even without shirts. Did they all came in Korea only for this stupid party?

"They are all my friends, and very nice!" Ten said and put the coctail in my hands, even if I didn't ask for the drink.

"T-thanks."

"Ah don't be shy Johnny. Just go have fun with them." Ten said and short boy was suddenly next to him.

"Ok." I said and turned away.

"Hey I didn't represent you, so this is my ex boyfriend and his name is.." Ten was also deeply drunk.

"I fucking don't care Chittaphon!!" I screamed back to him, and the others suddenly looked at us, the DJ even stopped the music.

"Look!! You fucking brat!!! Is my fucking party and you came here, listen to my rules!!! If you came here just to make bad mood and stuff go the fuck away!!" Ten screamed in histeric voice.

"Fine fine, I'm leaving and sorry to bother and disturb your super stupid boring party!"

"Get the fuck out already and remember if you think Lee Taeyong is gonna be your you are so fucking WRONG!!"

 

With this Ten hurt deep down in my heart and feelings. He can really said everything to me just not about Taeyong. Not mention him anymore, I couldn't stop thinking about him when he didn't reply on my calls, because yes Taeyong decided to forgot me, and everything that happen between us.

I turned around on my hells, and start to walk towards doors.

"Hah, the puppy put his tail between his legs, ahah!" Ten was laughting and made proud smirk.

I didn't even have powers to fight back with words. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Just I don't understand why he first invited me to the party and now all he wants is us to hate each other and fight who is bast playboy.

"Adiooos bitchaaoos." Ten yelled behind me. And his Thai friends were laughting crazy along with him.

 

What an jerk! Why I suddenly feel so lonely? Ten suddenly made another fight with me, and I don't have idea where is Yuta or Hansol. Those two ignored me even before, before the holidays started. Only two days left and then new year, will I really celebrate alone? I never celebrated alone, please oh please I don't want to get un popular.

I want to be the famous heartbreaker Johnny Seo like I was before, before Taeyong show up and destroyed everything.

And arghh.. This Jaehyun, why him? From all of the handsome people around the school, Taeyong is so blind that he chooses him? Even the nerd Doyoung looks cuter! But hey Doyoung? What's with him, what if I try to pretend that hmmm.. That I suddenly like him? Maybe after all my plan will work and I will get closer to Taeyong. Doyoung is his good friend, isn't he?

Yes,yes! Johnny!! Oh, you just made up a brilliant plan, you are so smart.. And after that Ten will just be jealous of you.

I was so happy with my plan, that I almost miss call from my mother.

"Hello? Yes mother."

"Where are you?" was the first thing she asked, she didn't even greet me back.

"I'm coming home now, wae?"

"Yeah, better hurry! We are home already." mother said and end call.

 

Shit! I forgot they are coming home sooner than it was planned at first. Due to extremly bad weather in Chicago. Because all of the flights for the next week are canceled because of big snow storms.

I walk to home as fast as I could.

 

 

 

"Mother I'm home." I called for her, when I was taking off my shoes.

"Yes, better be." dad replied with cold tone.

What is wrong with them? What did I do this time?

"Where is Taeyong?" dad said and his gaze was cold too.

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You let him go, no no ... Even worse, you fight with him! You attacked the poor boy!" mother said, and she was so angry.

"What? What the hell?"

"Watch your language when you are talking to us, young man!"

"Taeyong is laying! Nobody fight with him, he just go!"

"Liar! His mother told me, I cannot believe it." dad commented.

"I'm sorry.. but this time is not really my fault."

"It is. What an stupid child, ah you are giving me headache." dad stood up and went to library. Mother just shook his head and turned away from me.

 

What is wrong with them, huh? They should be happy that they came home safely. But serious that the hell this Taeyong mom said to mine? Because really I didn't say nothing so bad to his son. I just throw him out of the house because he wasn't spending time wit me. Yeah, he rather spend time with his stupid, weird friends then good looking, handsome Johnny!

Ah, Lee Taeyong I cannot believe what an stupid decision you made here, for picking up Jaehyun. I bet your parents will like us to be couple more then you and Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is poor! His family is poor they even can't afford a car. His mother goes to work by bicycle. And Jaehyun is using city bus, because is cheaper.

Your mother probably won't like to have such a poor son-in-law, right Taeyong?

I was repeating this things in my head like crazy, when I came up with another idea? Why not make Jaehyun embarrassed? Like his mother needs to find out with who is Taeyong hanging with instead of me.

I bet his mother likes rich and luxury stuff, I could see when we went to that coffee shop.

 

 

"Johnny!! Clean the living room, is look like pig farm!" mother yelled from bathroom.

And damn it, she cut off my day dreaming..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

Taeyong sit down on kitchen table. And playfully grab me by my shirt and pull me closer.

"Yaah, you look really hot right now. But we can't destroy the table, I will prepare the food here. And Hana will hear the noises."

"Mmm.. I don't care, I will be quiet, I promise." Taeyong said and start to unzip my pants.

"You really want to this much babe?"

"Uh" Taeyong still focused on my zipper and belt.

"I see." I said and help him, because Taeyong is a clumsy kid!

"Ah finally.." Taeyong said and without me asking him or order him he open his mouth and look up.

"Let me suck it, mmmm." he said while my cock enter in his mouth.

"mmmmm...so big." Taeyong moan now, on his knees. Not on the kitchen table anymore.

"Baby, you are the best! Ohh.." I push myself harder, and I was fucking Taeyong into his mouth quite fast.

After some time I made rough trust, and I hit back of his throat. Make him gag.

"mmmmm..."

"Take it all you naughty babe." I said while I move my hips faster, I could see the tears that fall on Taeyong's pale cheeks.

I stopped and remove myself, so Taeyong could get some air, he was gasping for air like crazy.

"Omg, baby I'm so sorry. I hurted you, please don't cry, we can finish this."

"I'm alright Jaehyunie, I LOVE it! You are so big, too bad we can't stop now, because I'm hard too!" Taeyong said and smirk.

"You sure?"

"Yeah now.. Uh fast quickly!!"

And I did, what my baby wanted. I start to prepare him, it would hurt him too much if I just trush into him, Taeyong is so tight..I add two fingers and Taeyong already was a moaning mess..

"Shh.. Hush babe! You promised you won't scream or anything this time." I said and put my free hand over his mouth...

"Mmmm.." Taeyong moan something quietly in protest but it didn't help him.

I added third finger and Taeyong was now moving his hips more like bouncing because he was standing.

"Like that babe?" I whispher into his right ear.

"Mmmm..."

"I can't hear you well darling..Say it louder!!!"

"Mmmmm.." Taeyong tried to scream but because of my hand he wasn't really successful.

 

 

"Ah, I guess I need to fuck you really hard this time. So you will love it, and couldn't walk for a mouth!"

I put Taeyong on the table, his back still turned into me.

At first I slowly prepared myself in front his entrance, then I trust into him roughtly.

"Mmmmmm.."

"Yes, baby you love daddy's cock don't you?" Taeyong was 100% done, and I wanted to hear his soft, girl sound like pitched moans so I free his mouth.

"I love it, ughh.. Daddy... Faster!!!" Taeyong order, happy that he could scream now. I really hope, and I pray to lord Hana won't hear this!

"Say how much? You love it, you naughtly little boy, who is craving for dadd'y cock and attention!!" I said and spenk his ass.

Taeyong hiss, and he started to move his hips too. But soon he couldn't anymore.

"Ohh daddy that's great! My body, omg... I love it ohhh it fits so nicely inside of me."

"You are so fucking tight Taeyong, I could feel how my dick fits nicely inside..."

"Mark me daddy!!! MARK ME SO THAT EVERYONE WILL KNOW IM YOUR NAUGHTY BOY AND THAT I BELOND TO YOU!!!!" Taeyong was screaming on top of his lungs.

"Yes?" I said while I was giving love marks on his back and neck.

"Yes oh my god.... i'm so near daddy!!!"

"Yes? Cum for daddy!!"

"Daddy omg I love you and your dick omg... i'm seeing heaven, the starts the whole universe.. omg." with this last sentence Taeyong collapsed on the kitched table, his body shaking from hard orgasm that hit him! Second later I came too, inside of him, fill up his tight hole.

"Uh, Taeyong.. This was amazing." I said when I pull myself out and genty started to massage his back.

"Yes, it was.. ughh i don't think I can help you with breakfast now."

"I know, here dress this shorts and my hoodie. Go rest on sofa, I will made it." I said and carried Taeyong bridal style.

 

 

"Uncle, Jae?" Hana confusedly asked when I put Taeyong down next to her.

"Uncle wanted to join you. I will finish the food by myself." I said pat her head and then looked at Taeyong.

 

He smiled to me, and then turned his attention on his Sponge Bob.

 

Who would tought that a kiddo who loves Sponge Bob more then anything, will turn so naughty suddenly?

 

 

 

SOMETHING FOR Y'ALL THIRSTY JAEYONG SHIPPERS!! 


	18. MEETHING

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

I spend time at home with Taeyong and Hana by my side. It was late afternoon, around 15:00pm when Taeyong started to get really, really bored.

"Jae~ Can you believe tomorrow is already new year?"

"Oh, yeah.. The time really flow so fast!" I brightly answered him.

"What is yours resolution for this year?"

"Mine? Hmm.. Probably to get better grades at school, to help parents and be a better son. What about yours?"

"I dunno, I didn't decide yet." Taeyong answered.

 

Well, I told him the pure truth about mine. Hmm.. actually there was something left to say, but I didn't dare to left out a word about it. I want to ask Taeyong if he wants to become my boyfriend. I really love him, in a very, very deep way. If I don't see him for 1 day my heart feels empty.

 

"Hey, what if we go to my place? You didn't meet my parents yet." Taeyong suddenly suggest and turn into my direction.

"Uhm.. D-Do I need to? I'm so awkward person.."

"Ah come on Jaehyunie, they will love you!" Taeyong said and pat my back.

 

Alright, alright Taeyong if you said so, I will go with you, anything to makes you happy my love.

"But first, my mom is back in Korea. Can we just wait, so Hana won't be lonely?"

"Of course! I will go take my stuff only." Taeyong said and headed to my room upstairs.

 

 

With that I was left in living room, thinking how Taeyong's parents look like. Will they really accept me? Because everyone knows my status, I'm not a rich kid like Taeyong or Johnny. And I never wanted anything really like this, just normal life.

After some minutes my love, came downstairs again, all smiling. What happened at that moment, when we weren't together?

"I called mom. And told her we are coming in an hour." He said, without even asking me if I agree.

"Uh.. A-alright, I guess..." I replied unsure.

 

And really, my mom was home at that moment. She knocked on the doors because they were locked, and she didn't had a key. Light 'knock knock' was heard.

"Yes?" I asked in front.

"It's me Jae!" she answered happily.

"Mom!!" I scream, and Hana was in this moment in front of me.

I open doors widely, and there she was. My mom, she was beautiful like the day when she left for trip in Europe. Only that she wore different clothes, and her face looked tired. After all the flight was long, and you know how it is if you travel and stay in plane for a long of time.

"Mommy!!" Hana screamed happily and throw herself in hug. Mom picked her up and pat her head.

"You grow up while mommy wasn't at home." and Hana of course made proud face.

"And how are you Jae~?" she then asked turn her face to me, and touch my cheek lightly.

"Very well mom, late Merry Christmas. I hope you had good time."

"I did son, I did. And I bought you guys presents."

"Really?" Hana said with wide opened eyes.

"Yes, just let me put suitcase in living room, and I will give it to you right away."

 

"Mom....W-we have a guest." I then said, remember the Taeyong in front our TV. Only in pair of my shorts and hoodie obviously too big for him.

"Really? That's so nice, who? Is it Doyoung?"

"No..No.. My classmate as well, Taeyong. You know this cute guy that I told you a lot about him?"

"Aww so nice." mom replied and headed to greet Taeyong.

 

"Hello. Mrs. Jung" Taeyong greet my mom, and bow 90 degrees perfectly.

"Hello, Taeyong. It's pleasure to finally meet you in person, my son told me a lot of nice things about you."

"Thank you." Taeyong bow again, and give my mom one of his the most beautiful smiles.

 

"Aigoo.. Are you wearing Jaehyun's shorts in the middle of this cold winter?" Mrs. Jung suddenly asked, and point to my shorts.

"Ermm.. I got my jeans dirty outside, and Jaehyun leaned me this. Is alright."

"Aigoo... Jae~ at last you should give something more warm, even payama would be better!" his mom quickly scold Jaehyun, but made warm smile at the end.

"Mom.. Me and Taeyong are going out to his place."

"Oh, won't you stay here with us?"

"I'm sorry mom. I promise I won't be long. But we stay there for 2 days now and we even spend Christmas here with Hana, watching cartoons."

"Really Hana? Were hyungs nice to you?" mom asked Hana, and Hana agreed.

"Yes,the uncle was so nice." she said and hugged Taeyong, who of course returned the hug back.

"Then kids, you can go! Enjoy, oh and here is some chocolate from Belgium for your parents, send my greetings to them, please."

"Of course, I will Mrs. Jung! Thank you very much again." Taeyong accepted the chocolates and bow.

"We are going, bye mom, bye Hana!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

We walked down the streets, for the first time we didn't use a city bus. We decided to take a walk, and I love it. Walking around in the time of celebrating was something the most beautiful and it made me somehow warm inside my heart.

 

"Here we are!" I said, after 30minutes of walking. We reached my apartment.

"Waw! The apartment building is really high. What floor are you living?" Jaehyun asked, looking up.

"20th floor."

"What? Are you kidding me? Please say, that you have an elevator!!"

"Dummy.. hahaha of course we have elevators."

We entered the building, and I press the number 20 inside elevator. Jaehyun stand few inches away from me, and he was focused on himself. Well, actually he was checking himself in the mirror.

"Yah, for who you are getting ready?" I jokingly said.

"I need to look good, for your parents after all."

"Ah come on, they are actually very simple." I said, but well it wasn't really true. If you look my mom, yes she liked the glamour.

 

When the elevator stopped in our floor, we left and turn on the right where my home was. I pressed the buttom and quiet 'ding dong' was heard inside the apartment.

"Who is this?" my mom asked looking outside from the tiny hole on the doors and speaking into the small microphone next to door.

"It's me."

"Taeyong?" She asked and unlock the doors.

"Son... oh you finally returned home, I really missed you, I tought something bad may happen to you." she gave me big, big hug. And almost didn't want to let go, until she noticed Jaehyun standing there behind me awkwardly.

"Errr.. And who are you young man?" she asked

"Oh, mother.. I forgot to introduce you to my best friend Jaehyun."

"Hello, I'm Jaehyung. Nice to meet you." he politely represent himself and held a hand to my mother.

"I'm Mrs. Lee.. But you know, just call me mother.. hehe.." mother replied and shake a hand with Jaehyun.

Huh... This was way easier then I tought it would be. But before we could even step inside the apartment, my dad was already in front.

"And I'm Mr. Lee.."

"Plesure to meet you as well, I'm Jaehyun."

"Now come in, come inside!" dad said and we finally move inside. Probably that few people who walked pass us when we had this mini meething, were thinking that we are crazy!

 

"Sit down over here kids." mother show us the sofa and we did.

"Oh mother, here is the gift from Jaehyun's family." I said and give her the lightly brown bag with gold letters. Premium Sweets was written on it.

"Oh, wow.. Thank you Jaehyun! So sweet of you. What's inside?" my mother took bag and slowly opened it.

"Oh my... My favourite chocolate from Belgium. Thank you!" mother said and took out two medium paper boxes full of small chocolates. Each chocolate had different shape. Some were brown, and some white. Or both colors mixed together.

Till now everything went really, really well ..

"Where did you get this?" my mother said, while she bring the green tea.

"My mom went in Europe, to visit my dad who works in Belgium."

"Amazing!" mom replied, and luckly she didn't asked anything more, what could bring and lead into awkward and bad situation.

We we finished this talk with my parents, we finally could leave and headed to my room.

"Wow! What an amazing view you have there!" Jaehyun was right, my room being so high I probably had the best room in whole Seoul.

"Is nice right? I like to stay up at night and watch the city lights. Is so pretty, and now in Christmas time is even more beautiful."

"I believe. I would do anything to have a room like this." Jaehyun smiled.

"You can sleep over anytime you want, you know this." I said and throw myself on bed.

"Hehe.. So Yuta is your neighboor?"

"Yes, why?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Is nothing... I just saw him now, he had a room with window too! I could see inside." Jaehyun answered still in front the big windows I had.

"Come on now Jae~ is getting late!" and Jaehyun move himself on the bed as well.

 

 

"Tomorrow is gonna be long day!" Jaehyun said while we were laying down, and looking up at the celing.

"Yes, where we are gonna celebrate new year?"

"I tought about something peaceful..." Jaehyun said, with quiet voice.

"I know a beautiful place..."

"Yes, where do you want to go Tae?"

"Han river.."

"Sounds perfect...."

 

 

 

And we that we slowly, slowly fell asleep.....

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. PROMISE

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Who would tought that we will fall asleep so quickly? It wasn't even 10pm but both me and Jaehyun were so tired.

The problem was that Jaehyun told his mother that he will be back soon. Well, now his visit turned more into sleep over.

 

Next day my parents wake me up, mother was making breakfast while she was talking with dad. And when they talk they can't be quiet. I slowly move from the bed, afraid if I could wake up Jaehyun next to me. But luckily everything went well, Jaehyun move on the other side and snore quietly.

I move down the corridor, and before I enter the kitchen where parents were I stopped. Their conversation catch my attention!

"You know... he had so many friends in Busan." mother said, where they talking about me?

"I know, but come on, is his first year in new school. Is totally normal that he doesn't have much friends yet." dad replied her and put his coffee on the table.

"Yes, but I don't want him to be shy. And also I don't want that he holds himself back, he had so many hobbies back then. Where did go all his interest? He is all the time with that Jaehyun." mother sounded worried.

But the conversation was definetly about me.

"Look, Jaehyun looks really like an nice guy. Is very good that he find a company like this. Imagine him, if he will go to wrong people and he will became bad boy."

I was so happy to know that dad likes him, mother can start to adore him as well ..

"You are right again.. But I really want to know more about Jaehyun, you know to make sure he is really safe." mother still didn't want to give up on her toughts.

"Look! I think you need start giving Taeyong more space. He's 19 after all for god's sake. Is his own decision with who he will be friend. I think that Jaehyun is amazing guy, and our son loves him in a very, very deep way ..." dad said and mother made wide eyes.

"W-What?!"

And in that moment I show up. I enter the kitchen and said loud "Good morning".

"Hey honey.. did you slept well? Yesterday night both of you looked dead when I came to check on you guys." mother said and hugged me.

"Sure. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes. I just finish it right now."

"Ok. We will eat in my room." I said and took plates with food on.

"Taeyong! How many times do I have to tell you, that is not allowed to eat in bedrooms?"

"Sorry. I will make sure to clean by myself." I replied, and already headed towards my room.

"Aigoo! See? This kid just wants to spend all his free time with Jaehyun, what's going on inside his head?" I could hear mother say this, before I closed doors behind myself.

 

Seriously! I have zero interest in her thinking and wrong vision of Jaehyun. My dad was more then right! Jaehyun is amazing guy and I could be more then glad, we are still friends after a fight that we had. At that time I really hurted Jaehyun's feeling. And I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart.

At that time when I visit Jaehyun's house during Christmas season changed me so much! And also one more important thing left, I finally found who my crush is. And I don't care what people think about us, I don't care if my mother supports my endless love towards Jaehyun, she won't stop me and change anything.

For Jaehyun, I would move even out of my own home, just to be with him. If I'm also the one that makes him happy!

 

"Good morning, sun shine!" I called when I saw Jaehyun sitting on top of my bed looking trought window, without even noticing I step inside.

"Hey! You surprised me a bit." he said and make one of his cute dimple smiles.

"Didn't meant to. Here, have something to eat!" I said and put plate in front of him.

"You really don't have to do this. I'm late anyway, I'm so sorry to fall asleep in your place and bed without asking for yours permissions first. Taeyong, I promise if I will visit you again in future. I will definetly act better."

"Aigoo,is alright! You made me really happy. But now please eat, before it gets cold."

"Alright, once again thanks for the warm meal." Jaehyun smiled before bitting into warm rice cake.

 

 

And Jaehyun really adored home cooked warm food. I understand why, most of the time his mother isn't home because of work, so Jaehyun and his sister are left to eat why they cook. Jaehyun actually can cook really well, but frozen food that you put in microwave is way more cheaper. And I totally understand and I'm not juding him, because yes even me eat food like that for the most of times.

 

"I will need to go Taeyong! My mom is probably worried." Jaehyun said after eating.

"Alright, let me company you to your house."

"No, stay inside is cold, plus I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not please?" I gave him the puppy look.

"Some other time, okey Taeyong? I really want you to stay healthy."

"Fine! So, we meet later?"

"What about at 23pm next to Han river, like we said in first place?"

"Sounds perfect.. Dress warmly..." I said and give soft kiss on his cheeks.

 

He said goodbye to my parents before he left the apartment. Ah, not having him in my company is boring. Even it's only three minutes without Jaehyun!

 

 

"Taeyong, honey.. Can you please come here for a second?" mother called for me when I close the apartment's door.

"Alright."

 

I sit down on the chair behind small table in kitchen. Mother took a seat opposite, dad just watched in distance.

"I heard you gonna be with this Jaehyun for new year's celebrating as well." mother said.

"Yes, why?"

"Well.. I tought you gonna go with us. You know to go to my friend's salon."

"But mother look.. I went with you every time. I think now I'm really old enough to celebrate it alone." mother give me one of her disapproving looks.

"Still..."

"Ah come on, Taeyong told you by himself. He doesn't want to be with us all the time. I told you, give him space." dad joined the conversation.

"Fine! But without drinking!" mother give up in the end, and she stand up.

"Alright mother." I said, ready to leave the kitchen as well.

"Wait! One more thing, do you like Jaehyun?" mother asked, and dad just watched her in shock.

There was a minute of silence, before I could speak up. I needed some minutes, before get it what she actually asked.

"Yes, I do."

Mother made wide eyes, and dad stay quiet, he turn his back towards us.

"Ok, you can go now." mother said at last.

 

I headed towards my door, what the fuck was this? If I like Jaehyun? Of course, I like him isn't it obvious?

Even Taeil, told me to confess my feelings towards him, but I'm just too shy to do it. Maybe something magical will happen today, I feel like tonight's night will be the best in my life so far.

 

Time quickly flew by, and my parents already leave a hour ago, they needed to go out of Seoul to mother's friend. Ah it's only 21:00pm, I have one hour and half left before I will go to meet Jaehyun at Han river.

I was looking for warm clothes in my closet, when I heard light knocking on the doors. Who could be? Is it Jaehyun?

I slowly stand up on my tip toes, and look throught the hole on the doors. Oh no, this face I can recognize it anywhere, is Ten!!!

No, I won't reply him of course, not even open the doors I'm not stupid! I don't want this maniac to kiss me again, like he did in elevator!

"Hello, umm.. is Taeyong home?" Ten quietly asked, and knocked again.

No answer ...

"Well ... I'm going to Thailand for a week, and I'm leaving in four hours. So I just wanted to wish you a happy new year." Ten said, and put his head down, he turn on his heels and start to walk away from our apartment.

He actually just wanted to see me before he go to Thailand. He didn't came to play games on me. Should I open the doors for him anyway? And call after him?

No, no .. Just leave it like this, maybe this is the best decision.

 

 

 

I was already next to Han river, and few people were there too! Maybe they wanted to wait for new year, in a quiet place like me and Jaehyun.

Well, as I was thinking, Jaehyun is a bit late.. What if he forgot our plan?

I suddenly start to feel worried, everyone were with the group of friends, only me the poor lonely soul was standing there in the cold night.

Ah, I knew it... I knew it exactly well, that this plan won't work out as I wish... Ah, I should just go with mother and dad. When suddenly somebody was standing behind me, and close my view with his cold hands. Who is this, huh?

"Taeyong..."

"J-Jaehyun?"

"Are you not sure, did I surprise you?" Jaehyun giggle, and turn me around to pull me in a tight hug.

"I tought you wouldn't come." I said and pout.

"Aigoo, of course I would come! I made you a promise." Jaehyun said and run his fingers throught my hair.

 

The people around us start to cheer louder!

"Ten, nine, eight, seven ..."

"Omg, Taeyong is already new year in few second." and we joined the other people counting together.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

People around us start to giving each others kisses and hugs.

"Happy new year Jae~ I love you!!" I said and peck him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too! Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked, and kneel down in front of me. W-What is this?

"Yes, I want it!" I said and Jaehyun suddenly open the box with silver ring inside. W-What?

Is this the Engagement Ring? Jaehyun, you leave me without words. I cannot explain my happiness! What should I do?

The people around us were cheering for us, and clap when they saw a scene.

"J-Jaehyun... I love you so much." I said, and tears were already on my cheeks.

Jaehyun put the ring on my finger and kiss me deeply.

 

"You are mine now. Please don't leave my side Taeyong! I love you so much, and you mean the whole universe to me baby." Jaehyun said and I hug him tightly.

 

 

Don't worry Jaehyun, I promise you ... Nothing will tear us apart! Only me and you, till the end of the world.

 

 

 

 


	20. COUPLE

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I can't tell and describe what a joy I felt at that moment. Me and Jaehyun became couple after two months.

I will never forget the day I meet him for the first time. It was before we started English class, right after when Ten kissed me. I was in men's bathroom, putting cold water on my face right when Jaehyun enter. I looked like the ugliest person at the moment, but Jaehyun fall in love with me anyway. His worried face looking at me, checking if I was really alright. And then he changed his seat in English class and sit down next to me. Making Ten really angry, and in that moment I knew we were already good friends. He represent me to all of his friends at Cafeteria and in their company I felt safe.

But now I'm not just couple with Jaehyun. He gave me a ring! That means something more, not only love but passion and romance as well.

Ah, Jaehyunie Jaehyunie I don't know how my mother will react but I know, I promised you that I will never leave you.

You want to know why? Because he means everything to me and I swear if I lose him, my heart will break apart and I would die.

Now, Taeyong clear your mind and think about possitive things, you know nobody is gonna take away your beloved Jaehyun.

 

"Taeyong, look at the fireworks! Aren't they pretty?" Jaehyun suddenly cut my toughts with his question.

"Yes, they are. But nothing can't beat your beauty."

"Aigoo ... Tae, since when are you so romantic?" Jaehyun jokingly tease and kiss me deeply.

"Jae.. what shall we do now? I mean is new year.. and.." 

"I don't know, it doesn't matter for me babe. We can do anything, just that you are with me." Jaehyun said and as usual he gave me one of his warm smiles.

"Jaehyunie.. what should I do with you? You are soo adorable." 

"I know what you can do. Kiss me." Jaehyun giggled and place another kiss on my lips that were cold from this winter breeze.

We stay next to Han river for good two hours before we went again home. I couldn't stan winter season, I like summer when you don't have to wear scarf and coat. But for Jaehyun I think he was fine with any season, maybe because he was already sunshine by himself, and that maybe made his stay warm all the time.

Ah, it's sad that we have only three days left until we go back to school. I promissed mother that in the second half of semester my grades will be better. But will I really fulfill her wish? 

I heard that many people that are in love are having hard time between finding free time for loved ones and work. I hope that everything will work out well for me and Jaehyun. And I hope his mother will accept me too, after all I will be her son in law, right? 


	21. BACK TO SCHOOL

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Ah, school is back here. The best holidays of the year ended, it was new year and we could make new decision. But this time I will return to school more happier, the reason is I'm not single anymore. This morning I wake up quickly as soon as alarm clock ring.

"Woah, so fast Taeyong. Usually it takes you so long." mother said when I enter the bathroom.

"Oh, really?" I left out soft laugh.

It was 7:30am and I was outside our apartment building waiting for bus on bus station in front. The bus stopped after few minutes and I enter in, I was looking for Jaehyun and I found him on behind seats.

"TAE!!" he screamed, and run towards me. We hugged and I took seat next to him. Young kids who were also in the bus gave us few weird looks. Probably it wasn't normal for them to see two boys hugging like it's end of the world.

"I'm surprised you didn't miss the bus, baby." Jaehyun said

"No! I woke up extra early this morning, and I had a lot of time left so I took shower, ate breakfast and made lunch for myself."

"Aww, good boy!" Jaehyun smiled and hug me over my shoulders.

"And you, do you eat properly?"

"You know, I usually don't eat breakfast, but I drink my morning coffee." Jaehyun smiled again

"Ah, Jae~ you should eat!"

"Ok, don't worry for me baby, I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

This makes me sick, seeing Taeyong after so long will probably be awkward. My mother told me that I need to apologize to him. Is not that I doesn't want to be friend with him anymore, but this freak Jaehyun is with him all the time, and he is giving me that deadly looks.

Why? Huh, is he his boyfriend or what? Ohh, wait wait.. what is this is true? They looks even more close now, oh this means I can't have Taeyong all for myself.

 

I came in school a bit early then usual, and I sit down on chairs in school's dinning room. I was focused on my phone screen and I didn't even notice the other male who took seats in front. Huh?

I look up from my phone and there he was our smart Hansol. As usual he had his earphones in, and he was looking at his History book. I took better look at him, he looks different, huh? What is this? D-Did Hansol color his hair? He doesn't have his black hair anymore, does he? WHAT THE HECK IS HE BLONDE NOW?!?!

"Hey!" Hansol said, when he saw my shocked face expression and the weird looks I gave to him.

"O-Oh hey, I didn't notice you are even here.. Err... long time no see."

"Oh yes, you are right we didn't see for 3 weeks if I'm not wrong. Now, how did you spend your holiday?"

Ah wow, it was something new that our Hansol talked so much, usually he just stay quiet and judge people from distance.

"I was at home and stuff nothing serious..You?"

"I was in Busan visiting my old friends and family members I had lovely time." Hansol said, and now he show me his perfect smile.

Why? Why my heart beats faster? I'm having this feelings you know when you meet someone for the first time and you know you are in love with them because they are so perfect... and it's called love at the first sight..

NO NO!!! JOHNNY CLEAR YOUR MIND!! YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH JI HANSOL!!

Oh, haha are you sure? Come on look at him, he talks with you more then in past and he even change his hair color. He is cute you must confess to yourself.

"What are you having for the first lesson Hansol?"

"I'm having maths and you?"

"Me maths as well." I said and Hansol smiled to me again.

"Oh looks, there's Yuta." Hansol wave over our japanese friend.

"Hansol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is with you?? This hairstyle is amazing!!" Yuta yelled when he saw Hansol standing there and waving at him like crazy, Yuta the football player like he was could run very fast and he throw himself on the Hansol when he reach us.

"Ahh, hello Yuta! We missed you." Hansol said and gave Yuta big warm hug.

"I missed you too guys, omg~ Hey Johnny!" Yuta said and hug me as well.

"Hey Takoyaki prince." I made Yuta laugh, ahhh.. This laugh and his lame jokes I missed him. Now we are waiting for only one guy left, and it's our Ten.

 

As always Ten is late..

 

We already took our stuff and decided to leave dinning room when well known laugh greet us.

"Hehe, hello boys!" it was Ten.

"Ten, ah how stupid you are for making us wait so long." Yuta yelled at him and kick his butt.

"Yahh, is not my fault if the bus was stuck in the middle of the road."

"Now that we are all here, let us go.. We will be late." Hansol said and start to walk towards stairs.

"Hansol, you are amazing finally you find a hair that looks great on you."

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Hansol said and giggle.

 

We enter in the class and Taeyong didn't have the same lessons as me because we wasn't in the same class. Hansol took a seat in the second row, and I find myself following him like a puppy. Johnny come on, what is wrong with you?

"So students, welcome back to school. Now please open your books on page 76 and start to solve maths problems. If you need any help call me." Professor said, and sit down behind her table.

"Hansol..."

"Yes?"

"I forgot my book, can I borrow yours?"

"Of course." Hansol said and put the book in the middle of the table.

"I can help you, I know your math skills suck Johnny." Hansol said and took a look my notes.

"Aigoo, what an terrible handwritting you have." Hansol giggle and I was staring into his eyes, I just realized how beautiful they are. Oh, why I didn't notice this earlier?

"Did you get it now?" Hansol asked and I gave him confused look.

"Errr.. sorry, can you show me once again?"

"Right, but this time please listen, don't stare at me like your eyes will fall out." W-What so Hansol know I was staring at him?!

 

The classes went so quickly and it was already end of the first day after holiday..

I saw Taeyong just once this day on the school hall, he quietly said hello and nod with his head, and like I expected his Jaehyun freak and his friends were standing right next to him.

Hansol put on his black coat and he was ready to leave, when I run behind him and hold onto his hand.

"Wait!"

"Yes, what it is?" Hansol look back at me.

"Do you have time?"

"For?" Hansol curiously asked.

"I tought if you want to go on coffee in this new coffee shop that open some days ago."

"Oh, sounds sweet.. Then let's go, I guess I'm free this afternoon." Hansol said and grab my hands.

 

And just like that we start to walk towards this coffee shop ... hand in hand ....

 

 

 

 


	22. I DON'T LOVE YOU

**HANSOL P.O.V**

 

Finally the school started, is not like I'm this intelligent freak but I just really got bored at home.  And also I kind of missed my friends, yes I know it doesn't feel real. But even if they are giving me big headaches sometimes with their childish behaviour I still love them the same, they are like young brothers to me. 

I forgot to tell that I'm one year older then them. Ahah, how could I even mention this before? I didn't had any change since Taeyong is always in the spotlight. I must admit this kid is cute, and it's totally normal both girls and boys are falling for him. I remember how he had so many secret admires when he was still in Busan. 

Kid was cute and funny when you get to know him better, and I think my friends tried to get closer to him as well.

Well, I could say that for Ten because since Taeyong arrived in Seoul he was talking about him 24 hours per day. I couldn't stop him, I know the feeling when you are in love very well. I'm experiencing the same thing with Nakamoto Yuta, I bet you already know him well.. The japanese boy who likes to make fun of his friends and is absolutely in love with takoyaki? Yeah, this is Yuta my boyfriend in really really short description. I could write the whole book about him, I know every little damn thing about him. When Yuta will be felling down I would automatically know this and not to mention that I will give my shoulder to him to cry on everytime he needs.

Yeah, this is how person I love feels. And it's true when they said you could feel the grass growing, because your heart is so happy and it beats in beautiful rhythm. 

But, I never tought my relationship with Yuta could get a bit complicated and get hit like house hit with tornado. Johnny Seo our beloved Chicago friend suddenly started to flirt with me.

At first I tought is just my crazy imagination since I read too much books and watch too many K-dramas. But nope, I was right Johnny looked like he already forget Taeyong and now he wanted to be near me every minute. When I left for bathroom in the middle of school lessons, Johnny would do that to. Ah, I felt a bit strange knowing that one of my good friends has crush on me >.< 

Well, I could slowly accept that fact and just simply move on, but Johnny the idiot he was. He grabbed my booty and whispher in my ear: "Hey sexy."

At this time I lost all my pattience with him, I moved around to face him and push him really hard. So he fell from the chair. I looked at the Johnny on the floor and he was groaning in pain, but the sassy Hansol I was, I quickly stand up and left the school's cafeteria.

Yuta saw the scene in front of him, he was just about to sit down when "accident" happend.

"Hansolie, baby what's wrong?" he called behind me, but I couldn't turn back not now I would ruin my cold resting bitch face.

"Johnny, what have you done to him huh?" Yuta turn to Johnny who slowly stand up from ground.

"I didn't do nothing, he is just making panic for no reason at all." Johnny said and he played innocent really well. This jerk, eh! 

Yuta left his plate of food on table and run after me. Then I tought how bad boyfriend I am, I don't even let him to eat in peace. He is already too skinny and he should eat more of junk foods not only the damn takoyaki.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Yuta called behind me when he finally reach me in front library doors.

"He is again acting perverting towards me, he touch my butt! From now on, I'm not eating there anymore."

"Come on, he was joking. Don't make such a drama out of nothing." 

"No, Yuta sorry you can go finish your food but I won't go there again." I said and enter in library, I espected him to follow me inside but Yuta stay still and looked at me.

"Fine, I will go finish my food then, see you later princess." he blow me a kiss before running down the stairs.

Huh?! Well, I tought that at least he will change his mind and stay with me. I knew very well, Yuta hated this kind of behaviour and even more he didn't like library at all. He always said that there's no fresh air and that smell of old books and everything is just disgusting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

"Johnny, I'm back! Sorry for such drama."

"It's okay, I understand he loves you very much and he won't flirt with others. I was just tasting him hehe." Johnny left out a small laught, but I couldn't join him. Not now that I know he really touched my Hansol.

"Look... Johnny, I wanted to tell you that please please don't you ever touch Hansol. Not on private places ok? Respect his wishes please, I know this might hurt you, I am really sorry but he doesn't love you." 

When I finished I looked Johnny in the eyes and I could see the sad look.

"I know he doesn't. Nobody does." He quietly replied and he was ready to leave the table, when I grab his hand and make him to sit down on chair again.

"That's not true, maybe you search on wrong place. Think about it, the people that confessed to you there were so many, but did you respect their feelings towards you? No, Johnny you didn't, you even laugh in their faces. Think about how many people you have hurt. Including Taeyong, you throw him out of your house in the biggest snow storm just because you find out he have relationship going on with Jaehyun, the guy from lower rank then you. And as far as I know, you even plannedd to destroy their relationship by telling Taeyong's mother how poor Jaehyun is? Johnny, I honestly don't know but what's going on in your mind right now? If you didn't notice yet, you are hurting everyone around you. Think about Ten, you always treat him roughtly even tought you know very well that one year ago he had big crush on you. When he invited you on date, you answered him that good friends doesn't go on dates! So, Hansol is your good friend why are you doing this to him then? You already change your mind, huh? Please think about this, Johnny."

Johnny was wordless, he was looking at me with shocked expression on his handsome young face. 

I wasn't in mood to eat food anymore, I took plate and left the table. Johnny didn't look like he was about to move. 

When I walked out of cafeteria, I found Ten hiding behind the school's lockers. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I-I heard your conversation with Johnny. Why did you mention me, and my stupid crush I had on him?" Ten asked and his cheeks turn red.

"Look, he needs to know that he is not the only person who is being hurt. Ten, I wanted to protect you and everyone that I know that suffered because of him." 

"You are wonderful friend." Ten said and I pull him in hug, this poor little boy left alone to survive in big city Seoul. He is lonely without support of him family.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"No, I was too shy to enter in."

"Me and Hansol didn't eat neighter. Come, we don't have History class today. We can go in fast food restaurant near school." 

Ten clap his hands like a seal, and he followed me to library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Yuta.. why did he get so angry? But, as more as I hated how he get angry on me in front of everyone in school's cafeteria the more I knew he was more then damn right. I honestly can't really tell and express my feelings towards Hansol, I don't think I can call it love, because before I didn't pay any attention into him. It was only one week crush a little obsession with him nothing more. Yuta doesn't have to worry about nothing because I wasn't planning to steal his boyfriend away from him. Is just that, that I'm jealous .. Yuta is happy in his relationship, while I run and chase boys that aren't interested in me.

For all, I could really blame only Taeyong and well yes his Jaehyun. Everything went so well with me and Tae, until he decided to give his love to other man. Ah, so I wasn't his type from all the start? Why didn't he say this? He was playing along my game and even sleep and sit on me? Or did he perhaps, just wanted to be nice? So, I wouldn't be hurt?

 

And now my mind was asking million question and things.. But after all, I knew what Yuta said was right.

Now my toughts focus on Ten, after all I didn't talked to him since accident that happend on his party during christmas holidays.

When he had a crush on me, was it real? Or did he just wanted to play with my feelings like others are trying to do? I suddenly felt quilty, how I reject his love, his invation on date. What a jerk I am? Ten is sweet guy after all, his smile can heal millions of sad people.

What have I done to him, to his feelings? I was such a bastard!!! I need to correct everything, like how it was before.. when we were still a happy group of friends, were there weren't broken hearts and secrets between us. I need to find Ten and others, I need to find Ten and tell him how sorry I am from bottom of my heart.

I need to find him, and tell him that a year ago I just tried to play cool and hide my feelings, because I was in love with him too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. FEELINGS

**TEN P.O.V**

 

I follow Yuta, around him everyone felt safe. And the feeling I know that Johnny is angry now, I really didn't wanted to stay alone. We have history class next, and luckily Johnny isn't attending the same class as us.

"Ah finally you are here." Hansol said when he came.

"Yeah, he will eat meal with us." Yuta replied.

"Fine."

In history class, professor gave us papers with different projects written on it. I pick up the Egypt project and I had to make a small model of pyramid and Sphinx. Sadly I didn't pick the yellow card and this mean I will have to do all work by myself. Yuta pick the mentioned card and he had permission to choose his working partner, of course this was no other then Hansol.

"What have you got guys?" I asked them.

"Oh.. I think it's something with the great wall of China." Yuta replied.

"Yes, we have to build it." Hansol added.

"And you Tennie?"

"Just stupid old Egypt, nothing interesting."

With that, we headed to work. Professor told us to draw sketch how we think the final work will look, and till next week we need to bring the materials we will use it. This wasn't problem for me, I draw pretty well and my dad has a million of different materials in our garage.

Yuta told Hansol that they should go pick the stones and make the whole mini model of stones. But Hansol didn't agree with him, and they end up in fight again. Luckily before this two could kill each other, the bell rang and we had a whole hour free to grab food.

"Let's go." Yuta said and pull my hand.

Hansol quickly speed up, so he catch with his boyfriend, and I was left a bit behind again only to follow them like always. In our friendship I was third wheel, and I felt bad about it, I had no one to talk to when the two love birds were making out on school's corridor or bench in the park.

"What do you want to eat?" Hansol asked me, I didn't even notice we already reach the restaurant.

"Just salad with chicken. Thanks."

"Only this? Don't you want burger or something?"

"That's enough." I replied and Hansol turn to waiter to order the food.

"We would like two burgers and french fries, and one salad with chicken. And for drink three Coca-colas please, thank you." Hansol give the order, and waiter nod.

We sit behind the table next to the window, and few minutes later Hansol stand up to take the tray with our food.

"Isn't he amazing?" Yuta asked, when we were alone.

"Yes."

"I'm so glad, I move in Korea and that I met him. I think my life is complete right now, too bad Hansol isn't girl, because I want to have babies with him."

I choke on my saliva. What the actual fuck, Nakamoto Yuta??! I want to yell, but I hold myself down, I can't freak out in fast food restaurant.

"A-Aren't you a bit too young to have babies Yuta?" I asked scared

"No, my friend. You are never too young or too old for anything. I want to talk Hansol about that, about family and his ambicions for future life, I just can't find the right moment." Yuta said and made smile.

"Well.. you surely need to talk about this with him, after all he is woman in this relationship."

"Yes, Tennie. You are right, I will talk to him. As soon as possibile, I tought about this Saturday since I'm spending weekend in his apartment." Yuta smile again, and he looked like idiot when he was smiling to himself.

"Yaah, don't smile like pedofile haha, you will scare your princess away." I joke and Yuta shake with his head, looking at his boyfriend who was walking back to us.

"Here it is guys. Look how delicious it looks. Eat well." Hansol said brightly and bite at the burger.

"You eat well too baby." Yuta said and bite at his food as well.

I replied Hansol with small smile and nod carefully taking my fork and place some salad on it, ah.. I feel so sorry, Hansol hyung paid for food I didn't even wanted, I'm not even hungry. But I don't want that spent money will go in trash.

"What's wrong Tennie, don't like the food? You can go choose something else." Hansol said, and his worried expression was set on his handsome face.

"No, oh.. It's really yummy, I will just go to toilets first ok? Excuse me."

"Yes, sure. No problem, go ahead." Hansol smiled, and I stand up, leaving the table and two lovers eating alone.

 

When I enter in toilets the light was turned off, and I was searching for button, when something or somebody grab my hand and pull me into the dark corner.

"Huh? What's that please leave me alone, I don't want to die please!!" but the person move his hand to my mouth and cover them.

"Pssst..." he whisper into my ear, and I could feel the goosebumps running down my body, I was so scared. But his voice is so familiar, I know I heard it before.

He move me closer to the doors, and left a little light from restaurant inside, so I could see his face. And there he was, Johnny Seo. The guy that I was suddenly so scared of.

"Hey." he slowly said removing his hands from my mouth.

"Are you crazy?"

"Is that how you greet people?" he annoyingly asked.

"Look, you are crazy, and angry on all of us. I seriously don't know what's wrong with you."

"I'm not angry on nobody, I just wanted to come here. I was thinking this for a really long time, and I realized I'm a jerk."

"Yes. Finally you get it, you idiot. Now, what's with that? Crazy stalker huh, you were following us? Weren't you?"

"Well, I did follow you guys actually. Why aren't you inviting me out anymore?"

"Look, look.. when we had holidays, I invited you on my house party and you said I'm gay with my Thailand friends, and you fight for Taeyong. Loser, see now? He never loved you, he never had feelings for you.. But you still following him like puppy, and try to be his fuck buddy and boyfriend all over again. When I had real feelings towards you, you laugh, you just laugh at my face and said don't be stupid, friends can't love and date each other. Why because, I'm that ugly, because I'm not korean, or what?" I speak at pitched voice right now, I was close to my limit and then I will explode and start shouting.

"No, look Ten.. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. For everything, I'm so sorry please. Accept my apologize, come on we can be good friends again."

"I don't know, it's hard Johnny. It's hard to trust people, I'm left here alone in korea, and it's even harder for me. How can you not see that huh? You are playing with my feelings, I tried to move on, find myself another lover, and I tought that this might be Taeyong. But soon I realize he is not the one. My heart was calling for you all this time, and it's still calling. But sadly yours can't never hear mine!!" I open the toilet door and run out and even run out of the restaurant.

Yuta and Hansol looked at me with weird expressions. But when Yuta saw Johnny running behind me I could hear him yell. But I was far away already, far away from restaurant. I didn't had idea where I'm even running. Just somewhere where I can be alone and without everyone bothering me. So I can cry my heart out.

After like 20 minutes of non-stop running I became tired and I turn on the left where was small park and there weren't a lot of people. The perfect place for me to be here. I took a seat on small bench that wasn't looking good, part of it was broken and it was wet from the rain. I remove the leafs and sit, ah fresh air, it's my first time being here, how come I never find this place before? It's pretty and quiet, probably only old people who prefer peace are walking here. I took few looks around the park and I saw it has a pond, and it was quite big. Inside were so many fishes that you couldn't count them.

Oh, how I was right now I was this goldfish and I wouldn't have problems, if I sink in water nobody would notice, at least not so quickly, because they probably won't come to search for me at that park. I slowly remove my black jacket and headed to one of big old stones that were around the pond. I step on it, so I had good view and I move to the edge of one of them, I spread my arms and close my eyes. I take few more breaths of air and bow a little forward really ready to jump and end my stupid unfair life, when suddenly strong hand grab me from behind and pull me down of the stone.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" it was Johnny, how he found me there?

No response ...

"I was so scared when I saw you standing on this rock and ready to jump in. Are you perhaps thinking of leave us? You are important for us Ten, we would die without you."

"Liar. You would move on with your lifes." I replied him, but I didn't look into his eyes.

"Look Ten, I know, what I did was bad and it hurt you. But now when I'm trying to apologize, please don't push me away please. Listen me, at least once.. Ten, I'm so sorry.. I love you, but I was such a fool to not realize this before. I know now it's too late, but just that you know, I love you with all my heart."

I didn't reply him, I just couldn't.. Everything was too much for me right now, was Johnny honest? Did he speak about his feelings honestly, or is he again playing stupid prank on me? Too much information in such a short time, my head was hurting, it was hurting so much that the whole world was spinning. And I slowly close my eyes, and my ears went deaf, I couldn't hear birds singing clearly anymore. But I could clearly hear Johnny calling for me with his worried tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

I pull Ten in my hug and place my jacket over him, so he won't feel cold. What is with this guy? Why did he collapse? 

It didn't last long, when Yuta and Hansol arrived in the park. Hansol looked extremly unhappy and Yuta well he was angry.

"What have you done to him this time, you loser!!" Yuta yelled and grab my arm and move away from Ten's cheek.

"Nothing, he just collapse suddenly. You better be friendly and glad, I save his life, he was about to sink in that pond behind you."

Yuta open his mouth he wanted to say something but then close it quickly again.

Hansol kneeled down and rub Ten's forehead.

"I think he has a fever and headache. Better to hurry back, and bring him to school's doctor. Johnny can you carry him to school, or we call taxi?" Hansol said and took phone from him pocket.

"I think I can carry him, it's not such a big deal."

"Ok good."

 

 

When we enter trought the main school gates there was chaos. Students from everywhere start to run towards us, and checking what's wrong with Ten. At that time he come back to life, and he was breathing again but he keep his eyes shut.

"Move!! Losers, because of you blocking him he can't breathe." Yuta yelled and push few students away some of them lost their ballance and fell on hard ground.

We reach the school's doctor and without knocking I enter in. I made shocked face when I enter, there was Taeyong standing half naked left only with pair of boxers on him. He made shock face too and quickly jumped away so he hide himself.

"Johnny Seo, what is with your manners?" Doctor Park asked.

"I'm so sorry, but look. Can't you see Ten is not feeling good. He collapsed."

"Oh again? I told kid to eat his vitamins daily." Doctor Park left out sigh and show the empty bed where I put Ten.

"How you mean again, this had happened before?"

"Yes it did. Two times already, doctors found out he don't take enough food that include magnesium. Now he have to take vitamins daily, but he often forgots."

"Then it's not this serious?"

"Ah, no he will be alright in few hours. Taeyong will company him, right Taeyongie?"

"Y-Yes." Taeyong shyly nod, still almost naked.

"Ok. Johnny you may leave now. Come on Taeyong we still have to do test, your results will be out after 1 hour." Doctor Park said, and close blue doors behind me.

 

 

Huh? What tests does Taeyong have to do? Students are usually going to school's doctor when they have sex and they want to make sure they doesn't have HIV or if they are having toughts that they are pregnant.

But far from I know, Taeyong is really clean person and he won't just let anybody to fuck him, he probably doesn't have this virus.

Omg, is this t-true? Is perhaps Lee Taeyong pregnant?!!

 

 

 

 


	24. RESULTS

**TEN P.O.V**

 

I wake up one hour later, I quietly open my eyes the white neon lights were too strong! Wait... where I am even? The last thing I remember is that I was in the park with Johnny and I was so angry on him. Then suddenly everything went black. And now I woke up here, I slowly sit on bed, still covered with white and blue blankets. 

"Oh, you are waken!" Quiet voice from other way say.

I turn my head into the direction where the voice was coming from. Lee Taeyong what are you doing here? I hold my breathe and then slowly left out deep sight. 

"Yeah.." 

"Doctor Park, said you need to take your vitamins. Here, I will bring you glass of water." Taeyong said and left the room.

Why is he so sweet suddenly? I mean, what is he even doing there?

"Here you go. Please drink it slowly, it's cold. I don't want you to choke." Taeyong said and put the glass besides my bed.

"T-Taeyong?" 

He slowly look up into my eyes. And no I still didn't change my mind even if I don't want to date him anymore he still is a really beautiful boy.

"Yes? Are you not feeling well?" 

"I'm fine now, thanks for taking care. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, anything." 

"What are you doing here in doctors room? Are you his new assistent? Did you drop school and decided to work?" 

"No, no.. Nothing like that. I just had some tests today, I think my results should be out soon." He replied with quiet tone.

"Why? What test? Is something wrong, are you sick?"

"Well.. Not really sick but you could say that I'm not really feeling well.. I had big headaches and I throw up for the whole week. Mother said is better if I check if there's something wrong. I may caught a flu." 

"Ah, really? You really look pale."

"Yeah.." he answered and look at the floor again.

At that moment Doctor Park enter in room.

"Lee Taeyong? Come, your pregnancy results are out." 

I almost choke on water I just drink! Pregnancy test? Did Doctor mention the wrong test or what?

Taeyong made shocked expression, he didn't expect doctor to just said that like it's nothing. 

"Y-Yes." Taeyong said and follow the doctor into other room.

 

I was left in complitly shock! I need to know what the heck is going on with him. He could feel this sick because he's pregnant. After all, I notice his belly is pointing out. At first I tought he just like gain weight, but not really because Taeyong was usually small and tiny. 

I hope he would still talk to me after this.. well after this accident. 

Like oh dear god, just imagine how awkward it would be to have pregnant male on our school. Or just imagine his parents, how shocked they would probably be if the results came out positive.

I was again left alone, and the window in my room was open so I stand up and move closer to close it. I took a view outside, it was our 5th school class today, we have arts now. Too bad I can't join others, I love to draw. I was looking at the nature outside when I saw Jaehyun was standing in front school's door in the main entrance with Doyoung.

They were obviously talking to each other, too bad the window was too high and they were talking quietly so I couldn't hear the conversation. Jaehyun was so quiet that he almost whisper. Doyoung lean closer so he could hear his friend better suddenly his eyes get wide.

"What?! You think Taeyong is pregnant?!!?" he asked and shout the question, few other students that were outside as well took glances at the two boys.

"Are you stupid, what the hell do you think? To yell so loud such a private information!!" now also Jaehyun raised his voice.

"I'm so sorry.. You just shock me, where is Tae?"

"At the doctor Park, he is waiting for results.. We aren't sure yet, but after his sickness it looks like he is carring baby." Jaehyun said and point at the window, where I was listening to the conversation.

"Why aren't you there to support and stand by his side?" Doyoung curiously asked, and the moment I tought, damn he is right. His boyfriend should be next to Taeyong, not that poor boy have to go alone trought this struggle. At this moment I felt a bit sad, poor Taeyongie.

"I don't know Doyoung is complicated his mood is changing all the time. It's hard for me, after all.. We both are just high school students, this is a huge turn and I don't think I'm ready to become a father. At least not now at the age of the 19."

"I know, I totally understand you. But what will you two do?"

"I will wait for the official results first, maybe after all this is just fake alarm. But if Taeyong is really pregnant, I don't know you know my financial status, I can afford the baby's food, clothes and hygiene stuff. It's everything too much, I hope we can somehow choose the right decision."

"S-So are you telling me, you don't want the child?" Doyoung asked and looked at his friend.

"Don't understand me wrong, I love kids. But I don't think that now is the right time for having them, I'm still young, I want to enjoy life as much as I can."

"Oh.. I see, well I hope you will choose whatever that you think is right." Doyoung said, and the two boys enter in school.

"Yes, thanks. I think Taeyong should be done now." I heard Jaehyun mention before the doors closed.

 

I throw myself on bed again because the doors suddenly opened wide. Huh, it was only Doctor Park.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"I will go for painkillers, please stay by Taeyong." he said with worried face.

"Sure where is he?"

"At the bathroom over there, he is throwing up again." Doctor Park said and hurry out of room.

 

I enter at the bathroom, and the scene in front my eyes was shocking. Taeyong was sitting on the cold floor only in white shirt and boxers. He was curl in a ball and he pull his knees to his chest. His eyes were red, probably because of crying and his lips were blue. He really looked sick.

"A-Are you alright?"

He hug his knees to himself even tighter and I could hear the soft quiet cry escaping from his mouth. What a stupid question Ten, of course he is not alright.

"N-no..." his voice break as he tried to speak.

"Is alright, you don't have to say a word, I know how you feel." I kneeled down next to him and put hand on his arm, he was shaking.

"N-no, you can't know how I feel.. You a-aren't in this situation." his tears started to fall on his pale cheeks and first only few but then the whole waterfall.

"Sorry, you are right. B-But were this tests, you know p-positive?" I feel so bad for asking, but I need to know what situation are we in, so I could help the poor human in front of me as much as I can.

"Y-yeah.. I'm scared to tell Jaehyun....I just can't I wanna hide in black hole!" Taeyong said and look at me with his tearly eyes.

"Come here." I pull him closer in hug, and try to calm down his shaking body.

"Tell everything that is bothering you, you can cry on my shoulder Taeyong."

And Taeyong did exactly what I told him, he didn't try to push me away when I hug him maybe because he was too tired of everything. My shirt became a bit wet from too much crying, but I know I can't move away right now I need to be there for him.

"Does your parents know?"

"I-I told dad and he accepted it nicely.. But my mother isn't sure about the situation she is coming here in two hours after her work is over."

"That is amazing, that they are supporting you through this."

"I don't know.. it's hard......"

"I know.. What about you, do you want to keep this baby?"

Taeyong look at me first and then at his tummy. He put the hand on it and hug it gently.

"It's my baby. I don't want to kill the innocent life."

I know now, Taeyong want to keep the child no matter what. But he probably feels that Jaehyun doesn't like this idea.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He.. he.. doesn't want the baby, he told me to do abortion and _not to tell the parents. But_ l think they have the right to know first. And dad told me to not do something stupid."

"I see, well if I was on your place I would listen to your dad. You need to stay healthy as well."

"Thank you."

"For what, is nothing. I'm glad you decided to tell me your feelings, I'm supporting you."

"Thank you." Taeyong said once again and slowly stand up.

He headed to the room where he leave his other parts of school's uniform.

"Come here, lay down. We need to wait for the doctor." I said and slowly help Taeyong to get on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I can't tell how I feel right now. All the emotions are running wild inside of me, I know the parents will support me no matter what. And I know that after some weeks mother will accept this fact too. But I don't know about the issue with Jaehyun.

I understand his need of freedom and his problems with not having enought money. I have money, and if that is the biggest problem I can pay for everything.

If I want to keep my unborn baby, I will lost Jaehyun. If I want to keep Jaehyun, I will lost the baby for sure.

Why is like this? God, why all this have to happen to me? Did I do something bad in my past life?

But I think the decision is clear and krystal. No matter what Jaehyun will decide to do, I will keep the baby, after all we both made it with love. It wasn't by force it was pure love. And even if this love will turn into the end of relationship, I'm not killing the innocent life. I will be single parent or whatever..

I send the message to mother and dad about what I decided and luckily from both of them I get the reply about they total support.

The only person left is Jaehyun, and I know .. I don't want to face him, I think about just sending him message as well, I think this should be enought.

 

For: Jaehyunie.

Hi. I-I just wanted to let you know, that results came out positive and I decided to k-keep the baby.

Doctor Park said that I'm already pregnant for 2 months, it happen when we did it for first time.

 

I press the button, and close his eyes. I know he will read the message as soon as he will get it.

"You did good job to letting him now." Ten suddenly said to cut the silence.

"Yeah... I think so too..." I almost forgot he is still there, and he was holding the small box of painkillers.

"What are these for?"

"The doctor give it to me a minute ago. Took it, he said your tummy won't hurt so badly." Taeyong smiled and took the box.

"Alright." he said and swallow.

 

Then, my phone screen turn on, and I get a message from Jaehyun.

 

From: Jaehyunie.

What? Baby you are kidding me right? I know we didn't use the condom and I honestly regret this.

Why you want to keep the kid so much? The whole life is in front of you! What about school?!

 

I look away from the screen, why he has to be mean like this? Words hurt so much, I wish there would be the world where you wouldn't have feelings. Life would be easier. The problem is that I always care too much! But right now it's about me, and I'm the mother in this situation ..

 

For: Jaehyunie.

I'm so sorry. But I'm the first parent, and I have all rights to choose what I want.

You don't have to donate money or something I can take care of me and child. If that's burden to you, let's break up.

 

I sent this, and Ten looked at me. He was shocked, but right now I seriously had enough of Jaehyun and his ego behaviour. First he is jealous on everybody around me, then he makes love with me and even cum inside of me, made me pregnant. And after all this he said he regret us for having sex?

I grab the phone and block his number, right now I really don't care how he wil answer on my question.

 

 

I will do anything, anything just that my child would feel loved.

 

 

 

 

 

my heart cannot take this cuteness! >-<

 

 


	25. JOHNNY

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Doctor Park said I need to visit him once a week, so he check if I'm alright. I put my jacket on, and took my backpack. Ten was ready to leave the school's doctor room as well. Since I didn't really feel well I didn't mind that Ten was staying by my side.

"Taeyong, give backpack to me, I'll carry it for you." Ten said and open the doors for me.

"Is alright, you don't have to carry mine, yours is already heavy enough."

"Come on, is fine." Ten said and took my backpack in his hands.

We step on the school's corridor and continue our way to science class. When we pass by some students they give us shocked face expressions, I could feel why because some of them were pointing at my tummy. Why this have to happen, didn't they see a pregnant human before?

Ten understand that I don't like this so he walk right in front of me, he hide other people the view. I was thankful towards him, later I will pay you delicious meal Ten.

We reach the science class, other classmates already went in, Ten step closer to the doors and he was about to knock, when I stopped him.

"Please don't... Not yet... I'm not ready to face Jaehyun."

"Right..Let's skip this class and wait for the biology one, what you say?" Ten asked and move away from the doors.

"Yes please."

"Okey.. Then let's go somewhere..any ideas?"

"I want to go in library I wasn't there since I got in fight with Johnny."

Ten agreed with my suggestion, and we take a lift to move into 5th floor where library was. We enter in and the lady behind the computer like always told us to be quiet and she again look at computer screen.

I went to sit on sofa in the back of library next to big window, I took out random book and open on random page and start reading. The comics book and magazines I once loved weren't fun for me anymore, I lost all my hobbies and all. I'm so tired, so tired of everything.

"Uh, I feel dizzy.."

"Wait here Taeyong, I will get you a bottle of water." Ten said and leave the library.

I was left alone in the library, with old lady behind that computer when the doors suddenly open, is Ten already back? So quickly?

I look up at the direction where the doors open, and suddenly I didn't realize that I'm holding my breathe.. Right among this bookshelves Johnny show up. Yeah the guy I got into fight with, the guy who I had mini crush on, the guy who promised me skies and galaxies but ended up kicking me out of his house.

I move my head into different direction and keep my eyes to the groud. Damn it. I'm not in the mood to do anything with him.

He took a seat in front me, and took the bottle out of his backpack.

"Ten told me you are here..." he first speak up and move his head to the side, he tried to face me.

I didn't reply him, how can I just pretend that everything is alright with our friendship when it's not?

"The teacher catch him on school's corridor and he has to go in science class.. He told me you are not feeling well, and told me to bring you water. I already finished mine lessons so... Here's the water it's not poisoned..." he laugh a bit and then pass the bottle to the other side of the table between us.

"Thanks." I quietly replied and took small sip.

 

There was big minutes of silence, I honestly felt a bit awkward to have Johnny in my company again but he was quiet like me, so I tought that maybe he doesn't want to have interections with me as well... when he suddenly speak up..

"I'm sorry Taeyong..."

I look at him, and he made soft smile, I nod to him honestly I was unable to speak at that moment his sudden sorry really surprised me.

"Uhm, so Ten told me you are sick, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks for asking and giving me the bottle."

"You are always welcome Taeyong." Johnny replied.

And then we both were silent again, long silence is always killing me but I didn't how what to say I felt like he is stranger to me and so I am to him.

"Will you return to class after this hour is over?" Johnny asked again

"Yeah...E-excuse me, I-I need to go to bathroom...." I started to feel dizzy again, and I was about to throw up in any second, I didn't want to make library messy so I quickly stand up and rush to exit.

"Are you okey? You really look bad, I don't think your health is at the right place, Taeyong let me company you to toilets."

"I'm fine Johnny." It was the first time that I mention his name, and damn I just realized that I missed him.

"Uh.. alright then, I guess I will wait for you here."

I left the library and soon as I started to walk towards toilets I knew I wasn't going to make it, they were to far away..

I'm dizzy sooo dizzy.. Everything is in color black, I'm falling someone please catch me.. So dizzy....

And then I suddenly hit the hard cold groud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

Seriously, what's is with Taeyong? When I met Ten at the water machine and when teacher called him to go into the class he just quickly said that I need to hurry into library because Taeyong is sick and results are positive.

So of course I got the idea that he is probably positive for that test you know when person is carring baby.. Ah, I'm so awkward to speak about this..

But it's been so nice to be around him again, to talk to him and he even replied me.. I look around me and notice Taeyong left his school bag on the floor next to sofa. I saw inside are papers from Doctor Park, there are also probably tests that he took while he was in doctors room.

I turn few pages when I suddenly get the heart attack... TAEYONG IS PREGNANT!

Omg, what should I do? I mean it's already been 2 months and his belly is actually clearly seen now, the baby is probably growing well but since Taeyong is so skinny I hope baby won't be. I had to take few breathes to calm myself down when suddenly loud bang was heard from outside the library. What happened? What if something happened to poor Taeyong?

I left the papers on nearest table and run out. I found him, laying on the ground ... the poor boy collapsed.

I pick him up and carry him bridal style, I put him on chair and bring cold tissues ... I gently place them on his forehead and massage his back. He slowly, slowly started to open his eyes and he look straight into me.. This beautiful brown eyes that always sparkled from happiness looked really dark now like the darkest forest or ocean and something was in them.. I could see it, it was pain, sadness and fear..

"Shhh..it's okey" I gently lift him up again and bring him again into library there's much more space.

"I'm fine.." he slowly whispher..

I clearly know he's not alright, come on I'm not dumb.. He is pale like milk how can he feel alright?

"Take me somewhere.. I don't wanna be here.." he quietly said again, and I just couldn't belive my ears he is actually asking me to stay with him but to run away from school?

"Where do you wanna go Taeyong?"

"I-It doesn't matter, I rather be at home or somewhere else but not here.. Here are way too much memories that reminds me of him."

He didn't have to say it twice, I know he is talking about Jaehyun now, so looks like they aren't couple anymore. Surprising they looked really happy on the outside, but we will never know if they had fights in private life behind 4 walls.

"Fine.. let's go, I remember where you live." I pick his bag and put it over my shoulders and then gently pick Taeyong up and carry him, he was still weak to walk on his own, he was shaking.

"Goodbye." I said when we left the library, and the old lady just looked at us, she was dumbfounded.

 

 

I already had car license and so we didn't have to wait for bus or to walk all the way to Taeyong's apartment. I put him on the seat next to mine and zip the safe belt over him. I'm having pregnant human in my car right now, I don't want no trouble.

"Nice car." Taeyong comment when he took a look around.

"Thank you, I bought it about 2 years ago but it's still working well like the first day."

 

The whole drive we listen to some random music playing on radio, turned out almost all of them were some sorts of ballads. Taeyong was looking outside of the window, I took few glances towards him and looked down into his tummy area. And when he was wearing only white shirt you could see his cute tummy sticking out, oh dear... If I were Jaehyun I would be so happy, I would treat Taeyong like the princess, no no not princess.. like the queen! I would lay down to his tummy and listen how baby is moving inside.. I want to correct things and mistakes I did that made Taeyong suffer.. I want to be here for him, in his most hardest times.. Just because yes, I want to be his friend.

I sent message to Ten so he knows where to find us, he promised he will go home soon as he finish his science class.. he decided to skip the last lessons.

"We are here." I said and wake up Taeyong from his dreamland.

"Yes." he got out of the car and went inside the building, he press number 12 on the elevator and we enter in.

The apartment didn't change much from the last time I was here on visit. They just move few furnitures on different places. Taeyong throw the bag on the floor and since he didn't close it properly the doctor's test fell out.

"Ahhhh... I have n-nothing to hide, you probably already heard about it?" Taeyong said and pick up the papers, he then turned into me with his sad glance.

"Uh, about the rumors... Actually you may not believe me, but I didn't heard nothing about them. Ten just quickly mention something to me, that's it."

"Oh, really?" Taeyong asked surprised

"Yeah.."

Taeyong went through the papers once again, his eyes really looked empty now. He move his free hand on his tummy, he moved it in gently circles.

 

"Baby, are you hungry?" he asked, and it made me chuckle, he was so sweet.

"Taeyong... I know, you may don't want to talk about this, but ...  So, it's true? You are really pregnant, for how many months?"

"I accepted the fact now Johnny. I'm single parent, I'll rise baby on my own. I have been pregnant for two months already, next month I'm going to check and they can tell me which gender it is." Taeyong replied and he looked more happy and positive now.

He went in the kitchen and came back with two glasses of strawberry juice, ah I still remember it is his favourite.

"Thank you." I said and took the glass.

At this moment someone knock on the door, and Taeyong went to open them. It was Ten, he came back from school.

"Uh, hello Taeyong.. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, you came early then expected.. did you take bus?"

"Actually, your mother was in school just after you left. She is downstairs talking with friend. She offered me a ride home." Ten said and step inside the apartment.

"So, she is already here." Taeyong said, and gave Ten a pair of slippers. We didn't have to wait any longer, the doors suddenly unlocked. It was Taeyong's mother.

 

"My baby, oh my dear precious son." she said, Taeyong was sitting on sofa with us, and he gave his mother small wave. She came closer and pull him in tight hug so he didn't had any way to run away. Just then I saw his tearly eyes, he has hold back the tears for so long he must suffer a lot now, poor baby.

"Shhh.. Taetae don't cry, it's not your fault." his mother comfort him and then turn to us.

"Thanks guys for staying and helping him, you may leave. We will call you when he will feel better."

His mother company us to the door and wished us safe road back home. I turned once again around and saw Taeyong currled in ball on the sofa. Our eyes met, and he gave the smallest smile.

 

 

"Poor Tae, who tought life would play with him like this,huh?" Ten said when we step outside, the sky way dark grey and it was about to rain in any second.

"Yeah.. and this bastard Jaehyun, how can you do this to love of your life? I really don't understand."

"True, they looked so in love.. What happened?"

 

I'm sure behind all that weird behavior with Jaehyun is something, maybe he is fighting with the evil side as well? Who knows, maybe something has happened in his family something he may don't want to tell Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. ROCKABYE

~~ 2 YEARS LATER ~~

 

 

 

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

I'm in Europe right now. My family couldn't afford the expensive life in Korea. So, I had to leave the school, payment was too big and my mother lost a job. I think that you all understand that one woman can't take care for two kids if she is without job. My dad have quite big apartment now, so all of us could move. I started to work in flower shop, it wasn't big job with big payment but at that moment I was very setisfited with. Everyday I need to arrange flowers, too bad my english isn't good enough so sometimes I have problems with costumers, you know when you need to communicate and give them long answers. Right when I was cutting of the trones on the red rose, my ex boyfriend came in my mind.

How is he doing? Did he really keep the baby? He didn't send me any pictures and informations if they are doing okey. Actually I don't know nothing what is happening in Korea with my friends now. Well ... we used to be friends, I don't know how they feel about me now. If they even remember me, maybe they already forgot who I am.

Ah, Taeyong Taeyong.. I wonder what name you gave to our child. I still can't believe but even if I ran away from my love, and tried to hide myself I was still father. The father of innocent soul.

Many, many times I tried to connect with him, I really did. I phoned him often but he never pick up my call, so after half of a year of waiting for his answers I gave up. I didn't tried to tell Taeyong where I am, why I'm not in Korea anymore. And more then everything I wanted to explain why I didn't wanted this child.

Uhhh.. so first of all, I love kids okey? My little sister who is turned 7 years old few weeks ago is asking all the time where uncle Lee is. It's so hard to tell her, that we aren't together anymore, and more then everything it's hard to explain that now she isn't small baby anymore, I'm having my own child. The child that I should take care of, but instead I agreed with my family they didn't accept the news about pregnant boy so well.. Actually the idea to run away from him and never explain anything was theirs idea not mine. No matter how financial poor I am, I would never just leave Taeyong like this, to struggle.

But I'm just a selfish bitch, a selfish bastard who watches over his ass instead of his loving ones. I adored the child me and Taeyong created, everynight before I fall asleep I imagined how would it be, if we lived together not fighting, me having a proper job and Taeyong successfully finishing his studies. But like, the song is saying, it was only just a dream. This was the small thing I wanted that Taeyong know, but it was too late, I left him. I left him all alone, in this big cruel world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

My 9 pregnancy weeks passed actually fast, and I clearly remember the day my legs just couldn't support my body anymore and I fell. Luckily Yuta and Hansol were with me, so they quickly drive me into the hospital. I clearly remember the shocked faces of doctors when they place me on bed and put hospitas clothes on. The doctor who helped throught my babys birth said to my parents that I am too weak, and that they need to do caesarean section. I was too light, not having enough kilos and that baby might me weak as well or also having huge problems. When I wake up from sleeping I didn't had big tummy anymore, w-where is my baby? I sit on the bed and took look around, I didn't spot any child's bed where the baby would be inside.

I started to panic, what if? What if baby died? What if he didn't make it? Suddenly I remember I was shaking because of scary thoughts and tears started to fall on my cheeks like waterfalls. The nurse heard me and she came to check if I'm alright.

I remember how I screamed like dying animal... She needed to call two more nurses to calm me down. When I took pills to relax, they told me that my baby is alive but because he isn't strong enough he has to be in special section. Uh, at least he was fine and he is a boy like they told me when I visited them in my 3rd month. I didn't tought of name yet, but since his surname will be Jung from his father I need to find something pretty. I followed the nurse into the 11th floor where my baby was. He was in incubator, he was fast asleep and his dark hair looked so soft. He was so pretty, and this moment when I saw my child for the first time was so breath taking. The moment I would never forgot.

 

But of course I drop out of school, how was I supposed to take care of small baby and visit the school at same time? Impossibile.  Not to mention that the news spread on the school like crazy virus, everybody were talking about me. Few even tried to contact me on social media and SNS but I didn't accepted their request. As soon as Taeil and my other Busan friends heard the news they came in Seoul for 3 days long visit. Jisung and others were amazed by the Jaejin. Jaejin was my baby boy name.

And now already 2 years passed and Jaejin can already speak some nonsenses and he just learned how to walk without any help. I am so proud on him. Soon we will celebrate his 2nd birthday, I already choose the present. The plushie dinosaur he liked for a long time.

Jaehyun never wished him a happy birthday or anything. Not even to me, now us aren't small teenage boys anymore. We're young adults who are 21 years old. I had a little hope that maybe he will try to make communication with us, but no no he didn't he just deleted me from his life and so I tried to do the same.

Now my mother helps me to take care of a child, actually she acts towards him like he is her younger son. Dad made really big bussiness projects with his Japan co-partners so about us being without money wasn't problem. Sometimes when I went outside on a walk with Jaejin other friends would join me as well, but I never choose the streets where were a lot of people. I know they were giving me judging looks, how not? My family was really successful and my mother as she is fashion designer she often was on TV or she gave interviews to magazines. People of course recognized me on streets, they were taking pictures, pointing at me and small Jaejin. He was scared so he was always like trying to climb into my embrace and hide his face into my chest.

Johnny and others understand how much I hated this people, they tried to push them away, but you know.. paparazzi are like hungry wolves, and they couldn't control them for a lot of time. If they would push them to hard, we would end on the first page of magazines and this people would blackmail us. So we rather choose streets who were normally empty, or we walk during school and working hours.

 

 

 

 

Today was sunny day and it was near the end of the summer holidays. I woke up around 8pm and the apartment was empty, parents went on work already leaving me and Jaejin peacefully sleeping. I stand up and made some coffee, then I check on Jaejin, he was in his bed covered with blanket that has Iron Man printed on.

Looking at him, and his cute little details made me smile, he was the cutest baby. I tried to leave the room, but left the doors a bit open and some light from the living room escaped into my childs room. He slowly open his dark brown eyes and yawned.

"Mommy." Jaejin called, right when I tried to leave his bedroom.

"My baby, are you awaken?"

"Yes, mommy.."

I hurry into his bedroom again, and pick him up. Now when he grow up a bit, and he can talk few words you can finally see... He has smile and nose from Jaehyun and eyes from me.

"Hungry?"

"Yes." Jaejin answered and I put him on the baby seat next to kitchen counter. I learned how to cook food that also small kids can. I made tea and soft warm waffles with marmelade.

Jaejin bite into the fresh waffles, he loved them as same as Jaehyun did. Ah, now matter how much I tried to delete him from my memories he always came back in my mind. It's so hard it's so hard to forgot what happened between us, because after all when we had sex we did it with love, I wasn't forced or something.

When I ate my breakfast, I waited for Jaejin so he finished his as well. Normally after eating we would go on the sofa to cuddle and watch cartoons, and we did the same this day. I lay down, and Jaejin lay down on my chest, I put blanket over us and press the play button or remote control.

"Mommy.. when will daddy comeback?" Jaejin suddenly asked and look straight into my eyes. His question suddenly shocked me, what was I supposed to reply?

I didn't had idea where Jaehyun is, and he never asked about us as well. Jaejin please don't ask such kind of questions anymore, it makes me sad I don't know where your daddy is.

"He is away, working so he can buy you really big gift." I said, this was the only thing that came into my mind.

"Really?" Jaejin asked, with hopefull eyes.

Ah, my baby I felt so sad that I'm just like lying to him but part of me was sure that someday we will meet again with Jaehyun. I'm so sure, and I believe in this.

"Yeah, he will. You are just mini copy of you." Jaejin giggle and hug me tighter.

 

My baby who is so pure, deserves all the beautiful on this world. Jaejin no matter what happens I will protect you, I will protect you till my last breathe..

I slowly start to sing some lullaby and rock my baby and after hour we both fell asleep again. 

 

 

 

 


	27. TRAVEL

TAEYONG P.O.V

 

Jaejin celebrated his 2nd birthday last weekend and we really had nice time. We celebrate it in Busan, with my whole family and friends, I was so happy that me and my baby were around the people who truly loves us. After celebrating my dad had to fly back in Japan for some importing gala meething and he asked if mother would join him. So, they both left for 3 days I'll have to survive on my own.

My mom promised me that me and Jaejin would join on her business trip to north Europe, to Belgium to be exact. I was really excited to go there, I was never in Europe before. Exploring new country was always fun for me, and now also Jaejin will have opportunity to learn about other culture. We will be leaving for trip in 5 days right after my mom comeback from Japan. So I promised her, I'll pack suitcases for me and child. Always when I was home alone and had to prepare something our house turned into trash. Jaejin was running around the living room and he throw himself onto big pile of clothes that were placed on sofa.

"Jaejin! Don't run around only in socks, you may slip." Before I could grab Jaejin, the accident happened, he slipped on the right corner and fell.

"Waaa~ mommy it hurts." Jaejin was crying

"What did I just told you to not run, at least where your shoes."

"Sorry mommy." Jaejin pout and went to put on some shoes. And I went back to pack the clothes.

At this moment the door bell rang and I turned around.

"Jaejin could you check who it is?"

And he was already running towards the door, I heard the click so he opened the doors for visitor.

"It's uncles!" Jaejin run back to me and point at Johnny, Yuta, Hansol and Ten. They all came to a visit, I totally forgot I invited them over on the coffee.

"Hey Taeyong, there was a packet in front your doors." Johnny said and place middle big packet on the table.

"From who?"

"I dunno, we just came and it was already there."

"Does it says who send this?"

"No it doesn't. It just says it's from Jaejin and Taeyong." Yuta added.

Hmm.. who would send this to us? I don't remember I ordered anything so far? And why didn't the one who send this write his name down huh?

"I'll open it later, now come sit down the coffee will be prepared quickly." And all of the boys followed me into the kitchen, to sit behind the table.

We talked about random things and stuff when Yuta as dorky he was he mentioned my trip to Europe and then suddenly Ten join the conversation.

"Hey, where are you going exactly?" he asked

"Belgium."

"Oh, isn't this the country where Jaehyun's dad worked... since we didn't see him for 2 years what if he moved there?" Ten suddenly mention, and I choke on my coffee so Hansol quickly started to pat my back.

"Tae, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... why you think he moved in Europe as well?" I asked Ten.

"Well.. come to think, he left the school and after that we didn't spot and see him anywhere."

"Damn Ten you are right.. But maybe he didn't went there." Johnny comment

"I dunno, I didn't say I'm sure about that and that it's true, it just came across my mind." Ten replied

"Ok, ok guys.. Let's not make such a big deal out of it." Hansol give his though and he was right after all, Finland is damn big there's little change me and him would meet.

 

He was right as always, who would said we will even meet? I won't change my mind, I'll still go on trip with mom and my kid.

 

 

 

 

 

~ 5 DAYS LATER ~

 

Me, my mom and Jaejin were sitting on the place in first class. Well Jaejin was on my lap and he was watching his favourite cartoon on my laptop. The stewardesses were running up and down all the time, they wanted to make good impress on us, and not to mention their nasty hands who wanted to touch my precious child. Jaejin wasn't used to big crowds of people so I put blanket over him and place him on the seat next to the window so I hide people's view.

No to mention that in the first class are only more rich people or business mans, who took glances at me and my mom. Some of them even whispered "hey isn't this the boy who was accepted to one of the most prestigious high school in Seoul? There are rumors that the man from lower rank made him pregnant as soon he enter the school" and other nasty rumors who weren't even true. My mom couldn't stan this idiots so she put earphones in and began to watch the movie. I wasn't into using electronic so I was just staring outside the small window though I could see only grey clouds who turned in the bit silhouette as the day was slowly turning into the night.

The flight was long and we reach the Finland around 11pm other day, Jaejin was sleeping in my embrace and I was sleeping as well but as the plane was landing it hit the ground hardly and this wake me up immediately, I tought we are having crash already as I notice we are safe on the ground.

"Hey, Jaejin .. we are here open your pretty eyes." I called for my baby but he didn't move, guess I'll have to carry him in this way.

We went to wait in the line to get our suitcases and soon I could see the reporters in front the airport doors. Why are they doing this anyway? I'm not a celebrety or something just a boy that's it. It's all because of my mom, she has finally made it international with her new line of bags.

 

"Mrs. Lee, for how long are you stayin in Belgium?"

"Is this your son and his kid, where the father!!! WHO IS THE FATHER?!"

Those were just some of the most random question the reporters were asking, luckily the guard take it over and help us to reach the taxi before my mom would punch someone in the face. Jaejin started to cry and I hide his face from flashes with my binnie.

Huh, we succesfully sit down in taxi and give the driver the instructions were to take us. Our hotel was about 30minutes away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

What is that loud yelling from streets? Did some singer or actors arrived? I was confused because I didn't know anything about this chaos. I took a break during my working hours and went outside where I had mini room where I was usually eating and changing my clothes. I open my mobile and check few social pages when I suddenly froze on the spot. 

LEE TAEYONG AND HIS BABY ARRIVED IN BELGIUM! 

What, what?! This can't be true right? You all gotta be kidding me. After leaving Korea, dropping out of school and hiding from him for 2 long years I really can't face him like it's nothing.. 

Well.. Jaehyun now calm down it's not like you will have to talk to him, he will probably staying in the most expensive hotels that are located on the streets I never visited. 

As I shut down my phone someone was already knocking on the doors. Ah, jeez people can't you see I'm on break? Why you gotta disturb me all the time? I came in front part of the flower shop and luckily it was my mom and sister who were knocking.

"Jaehyun! Go home now, I'll take over the shop." mother said and close doors behind.

"Why? Did something happened?" 

"Are you stupid or something?"

"No, why?" I was really confused

"Your lovely boyfriend is here with your son! Go fucking hide yourself." mother yelled and push Hana towards me.

I didn't protest towards her, how could I? She was my beloved mother after all, she raised me in good manners, she is the one that tought me how to love. 

I took Hana's hand and lead her out trough back doors. We were walking down the street and luckily I didn't spot any reporters who would be following the young boy with little child.

I riched our apartment and unlock the doors, Hana went into her bedroom to do the homework. Dad was working till late night hours so I just throw myself on sofa and turn on the TV. I was switching between the programmes when suddenly I stopped at the afternoon news that were everyday on local TV programe.

T-there was him. My love, my beloved Taeyong with his mother. The reporters filmed them right when they landed, you can clearly tell from their tired faces. Taeyong was holding small body, which was hiding his face into Taeyong's neck. T-This is my baby, it's already so big. But I don't know what gender could it be. At that moment I really wanted to be there for Taeyong, so I could protect him from all this nasty people who spread nasty rumors like hurricane.

Ahh.. Why I agreed with everything? Why I'm letting my parents to choose decisions for me, Jaehyun what the hell?! Think properly with your own head for god's sake you're 21years old. I can't handle this anymore, I have to talk with him somehow, I have to find a way to get close to my love again, Taeyong please give me another change just now I realized what an selfish bastard I am.

 

Please, forgive me I apologize to you deeply with my whole heart .. my love I'm coming for you!

 

 

 

And so I stand up, put my black jacket on (this one that Taeyong bought me for christmas) opened the doors widely and ran outside!

In hope ... in hope that I'll find him...

 

 


	28. HELLO AGAIN

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

I was running down the street, it had rained last night and the road was slipperly and I trip over. My pants got dirty and wet, I quickly stand up and clean the dirt from my knees thought it didn't really help and continue to run again. I was about to cross the road when suddenly I notice the crowd in front the mall. I decided to take a quick view what is happening there, since there was the camera man as well. When I stood on my toes so I could see throught whole crowd my heart stopped for a moment, there was Taeyong's mom she had an live interview going on and the people around weren't fans as I tought at first. They were their staff crew and paparazzi, I stayed at the back behind the camera man. Mrs. Lee was just saying how her son is planning to help her design new collection for hoodies this time for kids and she looked towards the camera and made one of her the most big smiles when she suddenly sit there, like she got frozen.

She has noticed me, and her smile faded, the interviewer looked at her and then at the crowd to see what was going on, but he didn't spot me or in other way even if he did, he doesn't know who I am. Mrs. Lee shook her head to clear her mind, and took a glance at me again. I wanted to wave my hand or at least made small smile but I knew very well that she wasn't happy to see me, at least now here. I waited till the interview was over and then the crowd got smaller, so I could get to the front part easier, I was only for about 3 meters away from Taeyong's mother when she suddenly gave hand to the interviewer thanked him and the viewers and she took her bag she had with, stand up and decided to go. Her manager show her the way to follow to the backstage, this was my only change I had to talk with her, and maybe my Taeyong is here as well, I have to see him and solve things out we can't be mad at each other forever.

"Mrs. Lee wait!" I shout out for her name, and suddenly all turned their attention on me. Luckily the cameras were already closed so nobody didn't film this scene.

Mrs. Lee froze on the spot, but never looked back at me, she was ashamed I knew this. And I wasn't dressed right for this situation, but who cares? I need Taeyong, I need to take care of him and my baby.

I tought she will say something but no she didn't.. She continued to walk again after few seconds passed. I had enough of this, I didn't care anymore I step inside the building and run after her, the guard tried to stop me, but he was clumsy and old, so it wasn't a problem to pass by him.

"Mrs. Lee, please let me talk with him!!!!" I shouted but she was still ignoring me and her manager come to speak to me.

"Young man, I don't know you and neither it looks like Mrs. Lee does.. now could you please tell who you are and what your problem is?"

"I-I'm the father of her son's child. She knows me, I'm THE FATHER!!!" I shouted so loud through the hall that everyone glanced at me. The manager stayed quiet and his mouth were open in wide shape O, I sure surprised him.. Well not only him actually I surprised everyone here, but now there's no way to turn and take my words back, I said it out loud, people know the truth now.

Mrs. Lee face look angry and she pushed her manager to the side and side in quiet tone "Let him in."

And so I followed her inside on of the rooms, later I found out this was a waiting room or so called dressing room, that one like superstar have on their concert tours.

"So, what brings you here... Did you follow us and to be exact where did you hide for those two long years?" Mrs. Lee asked and she offered me a sit on the white sofa, I refused to sit down because my pants were really covered in dirt but she didnt stopped so, I took a sit and the very end.

"I didn't followed you I would never did this.. I move here in Finland about three years ago, because we didn't make good enough for live. The payment for house and all became too high, so my dad found me a job here and so me, mother and Hana move after him. It's actually way better here with payment then in Korea. We also can afford bigger apartment and all."

Mrs. Lee just wave her hand, I knew she doesn't know the feeling how it is because she never experienced such a thing.

"And... and... at first I didn't wanted to leave, I wanted to stay in Korea with Taeyong I really did. I wanted to leave the school and find a job, so I could pay for babies food and all important things, and Taeyong could finish the school successfully. I really wanted us to raise the kid together. B-But my parents refused so, they said I can't even afford the food and clothing for me. So they forced me to go away from Taeyong, I also wanted to return back when I earn enough money but my parents didn't let me, they took my ID from me. I can't leave, I tried to make contact with Taeyong, but he never replied on my messages nor calls."

Mrs. Lee stayed quiet for a while, before she cleared her throat and pour some tea into her cup, she also offered me one but I didn't accept it because I couldn't stand black tea, it was too strong for me.

Right when she was pouring tea into the cup, I notice small crack between the doors and the wall. There he was, there was hiding Taeyong, he was present all this time and he had heard our conversation.

"Taeyong, you may come out already." Mrs. Lee suddenly said not paying attention to her son. The doors slowly opened and tiny body step in the room, he didn't change not at all.. It was just the fact that he didn't had his hair colored anymore like he had in school. They were naturally brown right now, but he still looked adorable like on the first day when I met him in the school's bathroom.

"H-Hey.." I slowly and quietly said he nod and sit down on the white fluffy chair in other part of the dressing room. Mrs. Lee turned again to us, and place to cup on the small glass table in the middle.

"So, what do you want to talk about Jaehyun?" she asked

"I told you everything already, I bet Taeyong heard it too, but if he didn't I can repeat the things I said." 

"It's fine, I heard you." Taeyong said, and facing the floor in front of him.

"C-can i see him please?" I asked and Taeyong knew exactly well who I had in mind.

"I-I don't know.. h-he doesn't know you..." he replied

"Please Taeyong give me a fucking change, I tried to contact you more then 100000 times but you never ever replied even with the simple fuck off, how then you expect our son to know me? How he liked the gift I send to you?"

"What gift? You never send anything, you never even wished him a happy birthday!!" Taeyong shouted, already half in the tears.

"I did, the box I send you no longer ago, who was without the info, who send it to you.. That was mine! Did you opened it?"

"I didn't..." Taeyong quietly replied

"See?! How then you expect the child to have interections with me?!"

"I-I don't know okey I really don't..."

"He is right Taeyong. Sorry but this time he is right, if you love him like you are always saying you should let him see the kid, after all he's a father!" Mrs. Lee said and stand up and left the room.

"S-So can I?" I asked once again.

"Alright, but please do not scare him."

"I would never do this, to my child."

And then I followed Taeyong out of the room and up the stairs. We came to the end of the hall and we reach the white doors with the sign Taeyong on it. Taeyong lightly knocked and peeked inside, the lightly smile came across his face.

"Mooommmyyyy!" I could hear the kid screaming out of joy inside the room, Taeyong ran into the room and throw himself on fluffy pink carpet nex to small body who was drawing something on the paper.

"What did you draw this time my baby?" Taeyong asked and removed the hair from child's forehead.

"It's a horse, the small pony one.. Mommy when I'll be grown up I'll have the big house and lots of animals." I chuckle, their talking was way too adorable.

"Jaejin..."

So, this is our kids name? It sounds beautiful...

"Yes, mommy?" Jaejin payed full attention and turn to face Taeyong. Taeyong hold his breath, and then kneeled next to our kid.

"I want to meet you someone.."

"Who it is mommy? Did uncles came in here as well?" Jaejin asked. I didn't know any idea who this uncles could be, but I guess it should be my old friends.

"No, but it's important.." Taeyong said and pick Jaejin up from the carpet.

I stood there unable to move because I didn't have the idea in what role Taeyong will introduce me to my son, but as long as I can have interection with him I'm okey with it. Even if he says I'm just his old friend.

"T-This is Jung Jaehyun, he is.." before Taeyong could finish what he wanted Jaejin escaped his hug and bow 90 degrees, like it was tradition in Korea to greet older people or people you met for the first time. I completly forgot about this tradition, since in Europe they didn't have this rules.

"Hello uncle!" Jaejin greeted and look at me, his eyes were deep brown and shinny like those of Taeyong when I met him for the first time. The baby was absolutely beautiful ..

"Jaejin, actually this.. this is not just another uncle.. Remember when I told you dad will visit us soon?" Jaejin nod in the answer.

"Well.. Jaejin, you know this ... this is your dad..." Taeyong finished the sentence, and looked down at Jaejin.. He had his eyes wide opened and he didn't move.. Did I scare poor baby? Taeyong kneeled down again and hug Jaejin.

"Baby, I know how you feel.. But this is your dad, and he loves you a lot, he works in different country but he took time just to see his precious son. Be kind and nice to him." Taeyong said and looked at me.

Jaejin made small smile towards me, but he hold Taeyong's hand like his life depends on him.

"Jaejin, I will just go to take a water from the shop opposite us, stay with Jaehyun.. I mean stay with dad okey?" Jaejin nod again in answer, and Taeyong left. I think that most of all he was just faking it so I could speak and make friendship with Jaejin.

 

"You are really my dad?" Jaejin quietly asked

"Yes I am.. You are really beautiful, I was so excited to meet you but why you look sad?" I asked

"Mommy cried many nights when you were gone, mommy always said that you will visit us. Do you love us?" Jaejin asked with eyes full of hope.

"Of course I love both of you. I wish we could stay together forever from now on." Jaejin move closer to me, and give me a quick hug. I hug him back, and for the first time in 2 years since he was born I hold his small body in my strong arms. He was such a precious child, precious as Taeyong was and innocent and pure like Taeyong was when he entered in the school. If I wouldn't meet Taeyong my beautiful child wouldn't be ever born.

At that time Jaejin brought his toys and offered me the Spider Man figure to play with, he had the Batman one. We were playing for good 15 minutes when Taeyong came back, the big warm smile came across his face when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Are you two having fun?"

"Yes, mommy he knows a lot about Spiderman like you do." Jaejin happily shouted.

"We watched movies together when you were still in my tummy." Taeyong said, thought when he was pregnant I've already left him.

"Really?" Jaejin asked

"Yes sure, now come on I bring the chocolate chip cookies." Taeyong said and pick Jaejin from the floor and sit him down on nearest chair.

 

We ate there cookies and drank orange juice when Jaejin suddenly said he wants the three of us to go together on ice-cream and later to the kids playground.

I refused to go, because I knew how the people would be taking pictures of us, but Taeyong invited me along and said that if I really missed him, I should prove it, so in the end I decided to join them.

 

Jaejin was walking in the middle and he held both my hand and Taeyong's. He already knew how to walk but still needed a bit of support when he was walking a lot, because he got tired easily. I was so sad because I missed one of the most precious moments in his life, from the first walking to getting a first tooth. But now I was here, there is no way I will let them go so easily, I'll fight for my love and happiness.

Jaejin went to the playground and he went on the slide first, he make new friends easily thought he was a foreigner. Taeyong sat down on the bench, and I joined him.

"You know Jae, actually I'm happy we found each other again.. I may not showing it because it was really a long time ago since I talked with you. But when I said I'm happy we're together again I really mean it." Taeyong said and hold my hand.

"Promise me Taeyong, promise me that from now on nothing will break us apart." I hold his hand back, even tighter.

"I promise." 

 

 

 

 


	29. I PROMISE

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I can't believe he is here, he actually came here in Europe to visit me and Jaejin. Well, at least I didn't fully lied when I promised him his dad will visit us soon. And I didn't expect that this will happen so soon. I was kinda glad that Jaejin didn't ask awkward questions, and that he accepted Jaehyun openly and not as some stranger. We were walking now down the street to get our ice-creams. In Finland is hard to find any cheap ice-cream shops so in the end we just enter into the one who was the most near us. Jaejin wanted the cookie one with chocolate he loves sweet stuff just as much as I do. I didnt't feel like eat it, since Jaejin can't finish the whole cup. Jaehyun took strawberry one, I went into the pocket with my hand to reach for my wallet when Jaehyun's hand suddenly stopped mine.

'I will pay." He said and smile.

Usually back in Korea he never went out with us on drink and dinners it was probably because he was afriad he would have to pay for all of us. But now look at him. Jaehyun paid and handle one of the ice-creams to Jaejin.

"Thank you uncle." Jaejin said before eating.

I could see a sad look deep in Jaehyun's eyes he didn't want to be called uncle, well I could understand him his own child should call him dad, I think it's time we tell Jaejin the truth.

"Jaejin could we sit down on the bench for a second?"

"But mommyyyy, you promised playground." Jaejin pout.

"I know baby, we will go there, but you have to eat in peace." and with that Jaejin seemed to agree, he run to the nearest bench and wave to us to come closer.

I took a quick glance at Jaehyun, it seemed like he didn't though the same thing as I did because he was smiling brightly at the kid, not noticing my eyes asking him for help.

"Jaejin..." I started and Jaehyun then finally look at me.

"Baby, I-I mean Taeyong is something wrong?" He asked carefully

I shake my head, and Jaejin stared at me.

"We wanted to tell you something... Remember this time I told you daddy will visit us soon?"

Jaejin nod in answer and continued to listen me.

"Well.. see this uncle here, his name is Jaehyun and he is not just any uncle, actually he... he is your daddy." I spoke out and waited for Jaejin's reaction.

Jaejin opened his mouth in wide shape of latter O. Is he alright? Did I scared him?

"He is daddy?" Jaejin asked and point at Jaehyun.

"Yes." I replied and hug Jaejin.

Jaehyun slowly moved closer to Jaejin and touch his cheek. He slowly leaned closer and pick up Jaejin and put him in his embrace.

"Hello Jaejin." He slowly spoke

"Daddy" was all that Jaejin replied and he hug onto Jaehyun so tight, like his life depends on him.

 

I can't describe how beautiful this was, I can't tell how happy Jaehyun was, tears start to fall onto his cheeks and Jaejin was smiling while hugging his dad. Indeed he was missing him, even thought I gave him everything I could and bought him everything, nothing could replace his dad. My love, my love Jaehyun.

Jaehyun slowly move his hand, so he could hug me as well and I returned the hug, I missed him. I missed him so fucking much it hurted me a lot.

And now finally, finally after 2 long years, we are back together. I wanted this moment to last forever, we're finally a happy family, we're completed.

 

After some time I moved a bit and free myself from hug, Jaejin fell asleep at that time on Jaehyun's lap and Jaehyun was smiling so brighthy.

"He is so cute." Jaehyun whispered to me.

"Yeah, he has the same nose as you, don't you think?"

"Nooo.. he got all the beauty from you Taeyong." Jaehyun chuckled.

"Hehe, I don't think so.." I smiled back.

"Well, but it's true Taeyong. And even after not seeing you for such a long time, I think you became even more prettier. How come you colored your hair?"

"I-I wanted to make a change, and Yuta said pink suits me well."

"Omg, Yuta! How is he and other guys doing? Damn... haven't talk to them for such a long time, I miss them."

"Yuta got married with Hansol, and since Hansol likes cooking they opened their mini bakery. Their cupcakes are the best in Gangnam. And well Johnny changed school and he succesfully finished school for lawyer, and Ten became dancing teacher. Oh, they're dating now for about a year and half they're so cute together."

"Really? Want about our bunny Doyoung and Winwin, and what is this others guy name Mark?" Jaehyun curiously asked.

"Oh.. Doyoung successfully finished school as well, and he moved back to Incheon to his parents and for now I think he is planning to go in the university. Winwin is still in Korea and his boyfriend Kun moved there as well, they're both studying korean language to improve themself more, and I think they're doing pretty good job. Well.. Mark you know it's his last year in high school, his final exams will be soon over and he will get all of the results, let's hope he will success. Haha, and this funny guy Haechan is still following him everywhere, I think they're dating, but you know Mark just wanna play a cool guy and doesn't want to confess."

"Haha oh well.. But I'm glad they're all doing fine. What about you Tae? Your school, life?" and this moment my sight went blank.

What was I supposed to answer him? That I finished school as well and that I'm working now? Ah, no Taeyong this would be such a bad lie, he would found out the truth sooner or later.

"I-I left the school." I answered

"Why?"

"Well ... being pregnant and attend school at the same time is a bit hard and tiring, don't you think so? I tried to do it online, but I was feeling really bad and I was throwing up almost everyday so after really long coversation with parents we decided it's the best if I left. Mom was still a bit against it, but you know how cool my dad is so he made her change her mind."

"Oh, well is that so.. I'm so sorry to hear this. We should think of protection this time when we had it." I stopped Jaehyun, I didn't want him to continue.

"No, Jaehyun.. at first I was cursing at you, I didn't wanted the child I hated being fat and having huge tummy, but when I heard small heartbeat I was.. like I can't stop this heartbeat, I can't kill poor innocent soul, poor child who didn't do nothing wrong. And after Jaejin grow older, and he started to speak and crawl around the apartment, I started to love and adore him and I spend every minute with him. He was my company when no one else was, I could cry in front of him and he won't judge me, he would come to me and place gentle kiss and said mommy please don't cry."

"I-I know have you felt Taeyong. I know you still think I'm selfish bitch, and I hate you and child. But it's not true I loved the kid, even before he was born. I-I just was so shocked to be a father at 19years. You know my family wasn't rich, I really couldn't think of taking care and paying for all the needs. I'm so sorry, I really am. I-Is there anything that I can correct? To grow our trust again?" Jaehyun asked with hopefully eyes

"Look, I just want the best for Jaejin. I want him to have his father by his side forever, and everyday. Please Jaehyun, please comeback with us in Korea after we finish our holidays here. You don't have to love me, just please come because of Jaejin. This is the only thing I want from you. Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

Taeyong. My precious thing asked me to comeback, how can he think that I don't love him? Even if he rejects me or fight me, I will still think that he is the most beautiful person in the whole damn universe. I want to comeback, I wanted to do this for so long, but something was always stopping me. I don't know maybe it was feeling that Taeyong may call the police that I'm annoying him, and won't let me to get closer to child or something else. I really don't know, but now only that matters is that we found each other again. Now that he is here, I gotta do my best and fix the things, and bring the things back to the old way like they were before all the pregnancy drama.

"Taeyong..." I called for him, and he looked up at me staring with his beautiful brown eyes. Yep, they still were beautiful like the first day when I saw them, the only thing was they didn't sparkle of happiness like they used to. They looked sad.

"I will comeback with you, and Jaejin. And I'm not coming back only because of child, but also because of you. Because I care about you baby, and I still adore you. I adore you the same way and we the same feelings like I did for the first time we fell in love and became a couple. I want us to be couple again, please Taeyong, I know that leaving you totally alone in this cruel world was a big mistake and you may not forgot and forgive me so quickly. But my feelings, the things I'm telling you right now this is all the truth my dear. I love you."

Taeyong was crying quietly and I pull him into my embrance.

"Please Jaehyun never let me go."

"I won't baby."

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. COME BACK HOME

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

My holidays in Europe were coming slowly to an end. I was making sure that every free hour I spend with Jaehyun, and I must say I quickly get used to sudden skinship again. Not to mention that Jaejin loved his dad, he didn't want to let him go I think he started to like him more then me. Jaehyun take us to see interesting places and actually I believe he easily get used to north european culture, I started to quite like it as well. Jaejin loved the food, so I promised him we will definetly comeback again. Jaehyun agreed and he also wanted to return in Korea after so long time, my mom eventually agreed that we're back again. But she promised to Jaehyun that if he dares to make me cry again, she would punch him in the face. I know she didn't mean that serious though, but you know how over protective partents are. Jaehyun went to talk with his family about him leaving them, and go live now with his own family. I felt bad for Hana I remember back in Korea how we take care of her, she will lost her only friend, her brother. I can't let that happen, but Jaejin needs his dad.

I stayed inside my hotel room, I was sleepy and I felt a bit sick. Jaejin went together with Jaehyun to visit his grandparents and to pack Jaehyun's stuff. And mostly to talk with his parents. I didn't feel like going along with them, I bought chocolate and teddy bear for Hana and told Jaehyun to greet her in my name.

I pack mine, and my child's suitcases. Mom had the last interview today, she said she will comeback around 14pm, since we have plane flight in late night hours. I think this business trip was more then successful, my mom was literally shining she got so many new bussiness partners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JAEHYUN P.O.V**

 

We arrived in front my apartment where I live now. I unlock the doors and Hana ran into my hug, she grown up quite a lot. She suddenly stopped when she spotted small figure in my embrance. Jaejin was shy, he was hiding his face in my chest.

"Jaehyun, who this?" Hana curiously asked and pointed at Jaejin.

"Oh, this..this is Jaejin." I said and tried to turn him around, but he didn't give up he was successfully still hiding.

"I got a brother?" Hana suddenly sounded excited.

"Actually.. Hana... This is my baby, he is my son, but you can call him younger brother yes." I replied, but Hana's face suddenly became sad.

She nod and ran into living room, I took my shoes off they were dirty since of heavy rain, and I followed her into living room. Minute later when I entered Hana was crying on sofa, mother shouting at her to calm down and shut up. Dad was watching tv, not really paying attention to the drama happenin around him. Jaejin suddenly got scared at so much noise, I forgot Taeyong mentioned he doesn't like noisy places.

"Mom, dad.." I called for them, but barely noticed I was standing there with a child. Just some minutes after when dad stand up from sofa to get another cigaratte, he noticed me.

"Jaehyun!!" he shouted. Poor Jaejin, I was suddenly regretting that I bring him along in the first place. Our house was noisy as fuck, partents were arguing about every damn thing, Hana was mostly shouting her childlish songs all day or crying, and dad was under constant stress due to work. Jaejin was feeling scared, I could feel his body tremble a little, so I stepped into kitchen. At least cigarette smoke wasn't there, it's seriously bad for such a small kid.

"Get your ass back here, you fucker!!" dad called from the living room, and I could hear him standing up ready to came after me.

"Hey, watch your language. Hana is here!" mom was fighting with him again.

"Who the fuck is this child!!" dad pointed at Jaejin. Jaejin was nearly tears, he hide into my chest again and I stand up against my dad alone. Mother joined the coverastion too.

"Omg, is this our grandson. Jaejae or what is his name again?" mother asked tried to come closer to the kid.

"No!" I said and shake her hand away. There's no way they gonna touch him, she doesn't even know his name.

"First of all, he is Jaejin and second for fuck's sake stop shouting what would neighbors think about us? That we are having zoo or circus down there?

"I don't care what they will think. Show him to me." mother said, but no Jaejin was scared and I didn't liked the way they were talking. They probably must have been drinking whisky or vodka again.

"Mother!!! Stop it!!!" I said and move far away from two of them. At this moment Hana show up as well, she was looking angry and she was giving deadly glares towards me and Jaejin. I could understand her, she was jealous I was her brother after all. Toughts that now she will have to share me probably really made her sad. But come on she was almost 8 years old now. Kids that age should understand that younger babies are far more important.

"And where's your whore who made the child? Why you didn't bring him along, huh? Is he even worth you at least?!" dad asked, disgusting smirk on his face.

"Taeyong is worth everything in this world okey, he is worth more then this shitty apartment I live in. At mostly he ain't a whore!!! He is far more intelligent then both of you together, I'm sick of you two honestly.. You hated me, my life and decision...You hated on Taeyong from the very beggining! But no, now that we got back together...You ain't gonna take me away from him again, I'm done with everything here...I'm leaving..." I said and left the kitchen..

Mom and dad stayed quiet, they couldn't believe their ears. After a minutes of silence dad spoke again.

"You have nowhere to go boy, look like you're stuck here with us forever."

"Ohh.. no dad I'm so sorry. But you're the one that is wrong this time. I'm leaving. I'm leaving Europe, I'm going back to Korea I have nothing left to do here."

I went into my room and lock doors after myself. I place Jaejin on my bed and quickly started to pack my suitcase, only few warm clothes and clean underwear, the most important things, and passports. Dad started to knock on my door and shouted to open, I know once he got me, he will tore me apart there's no way I'm gonna comeback alive if I face him. Luckily we live on the 1st floor and my window is not that high from the ground, so you could easily escape. I throw suitcase on the ground first and then my backpack.

"Jaejin, please step on the window sill. And when daddy says jump, please do so okey? I'll catch you."

I jump outside and turn around, at that time the doors widely opened. Fuck my baby was still trapped inside.

"Jaejin, now jump!!" and Jaejin landed safely into my hug.

"You bastard!" Dad yelled as he watches us, from the window, he was going to go after us. I know him very well..So I quickly lift up suitcase from the ground, and with other hand I was carrying Jaejin. There's no way we will came far like this, luckily the taxi stop was only few meters away. I told the driver to drive us to Taeyong's hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh dear my, what happened to you two?" Taeyong asked as he opened the hotel's doors.

"You better not ask, thanks god you didn't tag along. My dad was going insane, there's no way I'm staying with them."

"What about Hana?" Taeyong asked.

"I don't know. I can't go and kidnap her and bring her along with me. I was hoping she and Jaejin would become friends and that I would explain the situation but ... dad didn't even let me speak, I feel so sorry to her. But currently there's nothing I can do."

"I know how you must have felt Jae." Taeyong said in sad tone, and put hand on my shoulder.

"The most important is you and precious Jaejin are safe. But I left the gift you gave to Hana on table near sofa. I think she will saw it once she calms down."

"I'm glad you did so. I left the message inside, I hope she will agree to come with us in Korea one day when she grows up." Taeyong smiled.

"You wrote that to her?"

"I did. I asked my mom if we could take parentship over, and there are chances. But they need to be done in Korea, and it might take some time before everything is done."

"Thank you Taeyong. Thank you so much, I love you so much!" I said and land in for a kiss.

Taeyong kissed me and smiled.

"Come.. my mother came after late lunch we're heading towards the airport.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*time skip*

.

.

.

.

.

.

We were on the airport now. It was 10pm, and there weren't a lot of people like the day when Taeyong arrived in Finland. We took seats in first class, so people won't bother us and took pictures of us. It was my first time flying in such fancy airplane. Jaejin was sleeping. And Taeyong was reading some book, I was about to go to sleep as well. The flight will be long.

 

It was early afternoon, when we safely landed onto the hard ground. We were finally in Korea.

"Home~!!" Jaejin happily clapped, when we step inside very known apartment. Taeyong still lived in the same building as 2 years ago.

"Jaejin, uncle Yuta has missed you." suddenly a voice hiding behind the doors called.

"Who is this?" Jaejin called, and then Yuta jump in front of him.

"Waaa~ little one, you grow up!" Yuta said and pick him up.

 

"Uhm.. guys, not that I mind but.. What are you actually doing here?" Taeyong asked

"Oh, hehe.. sorry for breaking into your house Taeyong. Your dad invited us, and Hansol, Ten, Johnny, Doyoung are there too!" Yuta proudly said.

"What?"

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" four boys suddenly shouted behind Taeyong, making him jump on the place.

"Wait guys.. that's.. that's Jaehyun." Doyoung, my beloved best friend suddenly pointed at me.

"What? No way, are you the real Jung Jaehyun who left 2 years ago?" Johnny asked, and poke my cheek.

"Yes, I am."

"Really? You ain't lying?" Ten asked, and poke my other cheek.

"Guys.. hehe it really is him, I was in Finland and it turns out he was living there." Taeyong joined the conversation.

"But what is he doing here?" Doyoung asked.

"We are back. We're back together, I know the story and it wasn't his fault at all, I forgive him and decided to give him a second change."

 

After that, there were lot of explaining and hugging and I gotta admit I missed this guys. They were my real family, the ones I truly grew up with. I know they got me as a jerk and were mad angry at me for leaving them like this, but they never blamed me. They as well forgive my mistakes.

 

I know from now on, me and Taeyong will have to grow our trust into each other again as well as with other boys. But I know, deep down in my heart that things will work out for all of us just perfectly fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

omg guys i cannot believe this fanfic came into it's end T_T ..

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first NCT fanfiction that I wrote back in 2016  
> \- I originally posted that on asian fanfics, and now on Wattpad as well.  
> \- Inspired a bit by high school stories, Vampire knight and Diabolik lovers.  
> \- However, story is just creation of my "crazy" imagination.  
> \- If you like story feel free to write comments.
> 
>  
> 
> \- P.S: English is not my first language, and I'm sorry if there will be any missunderstanding. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
